Sparked
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: With the inability to control her new powers from Ichikishimahime, along with the heavy responsibility of protecting her new daughter, Hiyori locks herself away from the world. However, with the constant threat of Tagitsuhime and a new enemy, Hiyori discovers with dread that she's not far from becoming a villain herself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG! I didn't expect so many reads for my first two "Toji No Miko" fanfics. Big thank you to those of you who have read them. Here I am proud to present to you a new "Toji No Miko" fanfic: "Sparked". This is a sequel/continuation of "An Aradama's Revenge", but you don't have to read the first story to understand this one. Again, I own nothing but this AU.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

In the early hours of the morning, most of the residents of Kamakura City were still asleep in their beds. Kaoru very much wished she was in the same situation. She let out a loud yawn, not even attempting to conceal it in any way, before making her way towards the entrance of the Kamakura hospital. Her trusty and loyal companion, Nene, was curled up fast asleep on the top of her head, not the least disturbed by the noise she emitted.

 _'When I return, I'm demanding an extra week of vacation time from that damn director!'_ Kaoru thought.

When she reached the outside of the hospital entrance, she was greeted by Ellen, Mai, and Sayaka. They too had bags under their eyes, but were more alert than the pink-haired loli.

"Any sign of Tagitsuhime?" Mai asked.

"Nope," Kaoru grumbled, before leaning against the wall, closing her eyes. "Goodnight."

The wailing cries of a baby coming from one of the open hospital windows interrupted her state of peace quickly. A vein popped on Kaoru's forehead as she opened her bloodshot eyes.

"As if hearing Hiyoyon's hormonal blubbering for nine months wasn't bad enough," she said.

"I hope Hiyori is okay," Sayaka said.

"I'm sure she's fine, Saaya!" Ellen chirped. "Hiyoyon is a strong girl."

"She ate four tubs of mint-chocolate ice cream during one of her mood swings," Sayaka said, with a blank expression. There was no mockery or judgement in her voice—just a perfectly honest remark.

Mai remained silent, thinking over the events of the past nine months. She could vividly remember the day Hiyori told them about her pregnancy. Of course, Mai and the rest of their friends were horrified and shocked to say the least, but their emotions soon turned to anger once they learned the truth of who was behind it all. However, they were in for another surprise when Hiyori told them she wanted to keep the child.

"If I don't, then..." Hiyori never finished her sentence, but Mai could vaguely remember Hiyori's glance shifting towards Kanami.

Not long afterwards, President Gojou was alerted of her student's situation and made sure that Hiyori got the support she needed. Despite knowing the huge chance of being ridiculed in public, Hiyori was still determined to continue her education.

Her friends also did whatever they could to help. Anyone who dared to shoot judgmental glances or spiteful words Hiyori's way would soon back away from the piercing glares of her friends.

As Hiyori's belly became more noticeable, Kanami and Ellen soon discovered a fascination with putting their heads to it to feel the kicks. Mai and Kaoru were normally the ones who'd have to remind them that they couldn't remain in that position forever.

Obviously, there were difficult moments too. One of the main problems was the fact that Hiyori had once again merged with Ichikishimahime. That in itself was a complication as Hiyori's physical appearance was now noticeably different. Flowing hair and a glowing eye of energy-not exactly easy to hide. It was Ellen's quick thinking and the help of a wig, along with a colored contact lens, that solved the problem.

The other dilemma was of course, Tagitsuhime. Director Maniwa, along with the Special Sword Administration Bureau, were on high alert, keeping a sharp lookout for any unusual sightings or disturbances. Surprisingly, Tagitsuhime kept a low profile, but that did nothing to settle their minds. Which led to Mai, Sayaka, Ellen, and Kaoru, along with a bunch of other Tojis, having to keep guard over the Kamakura hospital that night.

It was Kanami's voice that pulled Mai out of the memories in her mind. Mai looked up towards the open hospital window to see her best friend's head poking out of it.

"Everyone! It's a girl!" Kanami exclaimed.

"Is it now?" a voice said, in the darkness.

Kanami's eyes widened and she immediately retreated back into the hospital, locking the window shut behind her. The four Tojis outside swiftly put their hands on their okatanas, glaring at the figure approaching them. Taunting orange eyes could be seen through the shadows, before their owner stepped into the light that was coming from the streetlamps.

"Tagitsuhime," Mai said.

"Goodness. What a happy little gathering we have here," the aradama princess chortled, before drawing her own two okatanas. "I wasn't exactly thankful about you all sending Yukari and those two Elite Guard brats to delay me."

"Girls, get ready!" Ellen said.

"Hmph. Fools," Tagitsuhime said, sprinting towards them.

She was blocked off, however, by Nene, who had reverted back to his original aradama form. Despite his threatening size and roars, Tagitsuhime merely smirked before slicing him down. It was that quick—the defeat of the Mashiko family guardian beast.

"Nene!" Kaoru cried.

The girls didn't need any more initiative to take any action. They immediately pointed their okatanas towards the aradama princess and attacked simultaneously. The dark, silent night was soon pierced by the flashes from the Tojis' utsushi and the clanging sounds of metal against metal. The four girls worked in unison, but even their abilities combined were no match for the speed and strength of Tagitsuhime. In just a short amount of time, Tagitsuhime stood over the four unconscious bodies of the Toji girls.

"Like I said: just a bunch of fools," she said, with a mixture of satisfaction and cruelty in her voice.

It was just as easy for her to get past the rest of the Tojis inside the building. Tagitsuhime moved towards the maternity ward with purpose. No traces of hesitation or fear were in her hard steps. On the outside, Tagitsuhime was determined with a sinister smile on her face. However, it took her every ounce of her composure to not reveal the feelings of anticipation and excitement inside her.

With a smack of her hand, Tagitsuhime slammed open the doors that separated her from the child, whose birth she ardently waited for. To only be greeted by a certain raven-haired Toji, clad in a hospital gown.

"Hiyori darling, so glad to see you!" Tagitsuhime said. "Hope my little bundle of joy wasn't too hard on you."

Hiyori clenched her fists so hard that her nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. It took her all her willpower to not let the aradama inside her go berserk and blow the roof sky-high with her powers.

"Isn't it ironic that my little hatchling was born on the _same_ day as your mother's death?" Tagitsuhime continued.

"If you've come to rub salt on the wounds, my okatana's new sheath will be your head," Hiyori spat.

"No actually. I've come to take my little hatchling now," Tagitsuhime said, moving towards the crib beside Hiyori's bed.

She recoiled back once she was greeted with an empty crib, no baby in sight. She swiftly turned towards Hiyori, rage on her face.

"Where is my daughter?!" Tagitsuhime shouted.

Hiyori, with a bitter smile on her face, said, "Did you really think my friends and I wouldn't come up with a back-up plan?"

Then, with a scornful scowl, she added, "And also, she's _my_ daughter too. And the only reason why she was even born was because you violated me in the most disgusting way."

Tagitsuhime's jaw clenched as her eyes glowed dangerously. Emotions boiled inside as she stared at the Toji before her.

"Our child deserves the love of a true parent—and that's not with you," Hiyori said.

Tagitsuhime let out a sound that sounded something in between a snort and a chuckle. She stepped closer so that their faces were just inches apart.

"You really think you're any different from me? Hate to break it to you, darling, but you're _just_ like me, no matter how much you try to deny it," Tagitsuhime growled. "You can't hide my hatchling forever. I will get her back!"

With a sinister look of her own, Hiyori said, "Not today, bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big thank you to all of you who've followed and read the first chapter of my "Sparked" fanfic. This chapter took a little while for me to come up with because I'm not used to writing about fluff and all that mushy stuff, but I've done the best I could and tried to not make it as corny as possible. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

At the Ministry of Defense Headquarters in Ichigaya, several military units and Tojis surrounded the area, keen and alert. The atmosphere was tense, replete with silence. Through the heavy stillness, three sets of footsteps echoed through the main foyer, making their way deeper into the building. One of the soldiers bowed as they came forward.

"Akane-sama, we have been expecting you," he said.

"Thank you for your efforts," she replied, bowing as well. "And the child?"

"She's already in the cell, Akane-sama, under full protection."

The soldier's gaze slightly turned, resting on the other two figures next to Akane. Just by looking at their uniforms and faces, he recognized them as the two Tojis who accompanied the Origami sister, during their previous visit.

He stared at the scowling Heijou girl in particular, thinking this was a queer situation. Not at all what he expected the so-called "evil-goddess's prostitute" to look like. When the Origami sisters alerted the Ministry of Defense about an aradama Toji coming in, he expected someone altogether more frightened. Someone mentally-scarred by the trauma of it all. He summed her up with a judgmental eye. She was a sulky one he could bet.

The other girl from-Minoseki, was it? _She_ was a queer one. The soldier had once overheard that she outright challenged Takirihime to a duel just for fun. He frowned slightly. He had enough of _her_ lot.

The soldier bowed once more, saying, "The chamber is ready for her."

Akane, Kanami, and Hiyori silently walked through the long, familiar hallway. A series of metal doors slid open and then closed, after they passed through them. Finally, the last set of doors were opened and they stepped into the white-washed prison cell that formerly held Takirihime.

Hiyori, hearing the tempestuous screams of a baby from inside the shrine-like enclosure, immediately raced up the wooden stairs. To say her daughter was upset was an understatement. However, the cries of the new-born gradually died down, once Hiyori took her in her arms once again.

"Is Kagari-chan doing okay?" Kanami asked, stepping into the shrine.

"Seems to be—for now," Hiyori replied.

Akane, who had also entered the shrine, surveyed the bare cell with a glum expression. She was slightly ashamed that she was agreeing to this.

"Hiyori-san, are you sure about doing this?" she asked.

Hiyori replied, without hesitation, "Yes. I've completed all of my middle-school education and President Gojou says that she'll send in my work for high-school later on. Right now, I need to do what's best for Kagari and protect her."

Kanami stared very hard at her friend. Despite being impulsive at times, Kanami had a very sharp instinct and didn't need to duel Hiyori to guess what she was truly thinking.

"Akane-sama, can I please talk to Hiyori-chan privately?" Kanami asked.

"Of course," she replied. "I'll wait outside for you."

There was an uncomfortable feeling hanging in the air, as the two Tojis stared at each other. Eventually, Kanami let her gaze fall to the floor.

"Hiyori-chan, are you really okay about this?" she whispered.

Hiyori sighed, gritting her teeth together, "Kanami, I've told you a dozen times already. I'm not backing out of this."

Kanami could feel tears poking out of the corners of her eyes. She didn't know what to think. Sadness surged through her, as a painful feeling tightly squeezed at her heart.

"You...you don't have to, Hiyori-chan," Kanami tried again, desperately hoping that Hiyori would change her mind. " _I_ don't want you to..."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, releasing a gulp in the process. Eventually, her facade broke and Kanami tightly grasped Hiyori by the shoulders, hanging her head between her arms. Teardrops fell from her eyes, staining the wooden floor.

"Please don't lock yourself from the world, Hiyori-chan!" she pleaded. "I know it's selfish of me to say this, but I don't care about what happens—I just want you to stay with us! I want to eat mint-chocolate ice cream with you! I want us to fight aradama together! I want us to watch Kagari grow! I-I just want us to be together!"

Kanami's ragged sobs started to increase, after her venting. Without another word, she let her hands fall limply to her sides before curling up on the floor.

Hiyori, who had remained quiet the whole time, slowly put Kagari down and knelt down beside Kanami. She wrapped her arms around Kanami, embracing her, giving her the comfort and reassurance she needed.

"I want all of that too," Hiyori whispered. "But right now...Tagitsuhime is on the loose and I still can't control my powers."

She added, with a pained look on her face, "You're my best friend, Kanami, and...I don't want to hurt you. I'm dangerous."

Kanami thought over Hiyori's words carefully. She understood that Hiyori was only doing what was best for everyone, but a small selfish part of her just wanted her friend to forget about everything and return with her. Kanami took a deep breath, before turning and taking Hiyori's face in the palms of her hands. The burgundy orbs Hiyori had for eyes were slightly glazed over, but Kanami could see that Hiyori too had tears poking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Then we'll just have to find Tagitsuhime and stop her for good," Kanami said. "Hiyori-chan, no matter how dangerous people say you are, you'll always be my friend."

She paused before drawing out Chidori and kneeling down on one knee like a knight. She closed her eyes, a calm expression of servitude and loyalty crossing her facial features.

"Where you go, I'll go and where you die, I'll die. Even if the world is your enemy, I'll be a monster with you," Kanami vowed.

"Kanami..." Hiyori breathed. Her cheeks burned as a blush made its way across her face.

Kanami smiled, opening her eyes again to meet Hiyori's. She stood up, lifting up her friend with one hand.

"If this is truly what you want, I'll respect your decision," Kanami said. "On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You'll let me visit and still duel with you."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow, before letting out a soft chuckle. A profound mixture of warmth and sadness were in her eyes.

"That's just like you, Kanami," she smiled. "Alright, but you have to bring a bucket of mint-chocolate ice cream every time you do."

"He he, okay, Hiyori-chan!" Kanami said, before muttering under her breath, "I still think it tastes like toothpaste..."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to those of you who reviewed my fanfic. It's nice to know that people are interested in my writing. Did any of you get the "Hibike! Euphonium" reference in the last chapter? ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

At first each day that passed by for Hiyori was no different from the one before it. Most days she would just sit motionless in Takirihime's chair, eyes fixed on the wooden floor. Eventually, she would have to get up once in a while to take care of Kagari. The hours, when she wasn't woken up in the middle of the night by Kagari's crying, were haunted by nightmares of Tagitsuhime appearing and taking away her daughter.

The first two days of Hiyori's confinement were difficult, to say the least. Living in a bare cell with nothing to do was hell enough in itself. The contrasting difference between the cell and her own home was strikingly great. It wasn't until a day later that the metal doors opened to reveal Akane along with a group of men behind her, carrying several huge boxes. Household furniture and other necessities all ordered and paid for by the Origami sisters. One could barely tell that the cell was a prison at all, once everything was taken out of their boxes. Akane had kindly even gone to the bookstore and bought some novels for her.

"Your mother had once told me in one of her letters that you love to read," Akane said, with a wink. Hiyori honestly didn't expect this much and made an effort to turn her usual frown into a grateful smile.

Days eventually turned to weeks. Kanami would visit once in a while, sometimes with the rest of their friends, bringing along a fresh tub of mint-chocolate ice cream. Even Maki and Suzuka would come now and then just to check up on her. However, their last visit didn't end quite so well after Hiyori's powers accidentally singed off a few inches of Maki's hair. Suzuka literally had to wrestle Maki out the doors after that.

Hiyori hoped that after that there would be no other incidents. She couldn't have been more wrong.

On one of the few days when Kanami was free from school and aradama-hunting duties, she brought an unexpected guest with her. Hiyori's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the uniformed woman beside Kanami.

"Origami Yukari," Hiyori muttered, not exactly thrilled.

Kanami twiddled her fingers for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say. "Um, Hiyori-chan...Yukari-sama wanted to come today because-"

"Shidou Maki told me of the accidental hair incident," Yukari interrupted. "I understand you are uncertain on how to control Ichikishimahime. Therefore, I thought it would be best to come and at least try to help you, Juujou Hiyori."

"You think?" Hiyori scoffed. "And why does Kanami have to be here? We seriously need another 'accidental hair incident'?"

Yukari was known to rarely show any emotion, but Kanami could see the slightest hint of annoyance in the woman's eyes. If she shared the same gentle-mannered demeanour as her sister, Yukari might've had more patience with Hiyori. However, Yukari was straightforward and collected when it came to getting to the point, and therefore had no intention of saying something that could increase Hiyori's temper.

"I came with Etou Kanami in the hopes that her presence would make you feel less...abrupt. I know that I'm probably one of the last people you want to see right now, but please think about why I'm doing this. Think about your daughter and your friends," Yukari said.

It was really the mention of her loved ones that made Hiyori grudgingly agree to go along with Yukari's training. Kanami was instructed to stay as far away as possible, so she drew up a chair against the wall, ready to come forward in case she was needed.

Yukari took the role of Hiyori's trainer, giving her clear and prompt instructions on what to do and what not to do. Hiyori tried to follow them as best as she could, but Yukari could see that her emotions posed a problem. All Hiyori could think about was how Tagitsuhime was to blame and that the aradama princess was the reason why she even had to go through this in the first place. The longer the training went on, the more Hiyori's temper started to rise.

"All right, stop," Yukari said. "This approach is clearly not helping. Not only can you barely control the aradama, but your anger is also starting to resurface."

"Do you think I don't have a right to be angry?" Hiyori yelled.

"Juujou Hiyori!" Yukari sharply said. "While your indignation is a natural response to what Tagitsuhime has done, you cannot let it control you!"

"Why?!"

"Hiyori-chan!" Kanami cried.

A look of hopelessness and exasperation crossed Yukari's face, as she said, "Smell that?"

"What?" Hiyori growled.

"Smoke."

Hiyori turned to see that in her rage, she had started a fire the size of a baseball. Fire alarms rang throughout the building. The ear-splitting noises roused Kagari from her sleep and she started wailing just as loud. Yukari crossed the room to a small table where a few glasses and a pitcher of water sat on a table. She grabbed the pitcher before pouring the water on the small blaze, putting it out.

"Etou Kanami, let's go," Yukari sighed. But Kanami stared at the steaming girl that was her friend and knew that she couldn't leave Hiyori like this.

"Please Yukari-sama, let me talk to Hiyori-chan," Kanami said. Yukari stepped out of the room at once, grateful to have an excuse to do so.

"Hiyori-chan," Kanami began, but then stopped, unsure of what to say.

Eventually, she went over to Hiyori and wrapped her arms around her. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything.

"I try to stay positive," Hiyori whispered, "but I'm scared."

Kanami remained silent, waiting for Hiyori to continue, to pour her feelings out herself.

"I destroy everything I touch," Hiyori continued, swallowing, "because I'm emotionally unstable."

She vacantly stared at the smouldering ground, where the fire once was.

"I'll die eventually," she at last whispered.

"Oh, Hiyori-chan, don't say that," Kanami said.

"Why? It'll be better if I did," Hiyori choked.

Kanami locked her eyes on her friend with a look of disapproval, before resting her chin on Hiyori's shoulder. She buried her face in Hiyori's flowing black and blue hair using one of her hands to gently comb through her locks, comforting her. A slight blush was on Hiyori's cheeks as she closed her eyes, wanting to stay in this embrace forever.

"If you died, who would take care of Kagari-chan? She needs her mother, just as much as I and all our other friends need you," Kanami said. "So please, please don't wish for your own death, Hiyori-chan."

Kanami's last statement hung in the air, giving Hiyori time to think over her words.

"Okay," she whispered.

She fidgeted slightly when she felt Kanami's warm breath on the nape of her neck. For Hiyori, embracing Kanami like this was just as heartbreaking as the loneliness she'd constantly feel. She slowly took Kanami's hands, slightly pushing her away.

"Kanami, can you promise me one thing though?" Hiyori asked, hesitantly.

"Of course."

"If ever...I do become too dangerous," Hiyori began, "please take care of Kagari for me."

Kanami smiled, as she said, "I promise. We all will."

A heavy pressure seemed to lift itself off of Hiyori's chest at Kanami's reply. It would be okay. Kagari was safe, and if she truly was, Hiyori had no other reason to worry. For now.

"You should go. I'm fine now," Hiyori insisted.

Kanami met Yukari outside in the main foyer, looking slightly downcast. Despite giving Hiyori her promise, just the way her friend spoke made Kanami realize that Hiyori felt hopeless. It only took Kanami a few words to explain the conversation between her and Hiyori to Yukari.

"I think it'll best for us to send a different person. In the meantime, Etou Kanami, can I trust you and your friends to continue visiting Juujou? Something tells me she's far more cheerful around you than me," Yukari said.

She added, "And I think the best thing for Juujou Hiyori is for her to do what she just did with you. Get her to tell you what she's feeling. The last thing we need is for her to bottle things up until she explodes."

But even in those later moments of laughter and fun shared with Kanami and the other girls, Hiyori never once tried revealing the emotions and insecurities hidden inside of her. The fear of her erratic powers and of Tagitsuhime. The stress of taking care of Kagari. And above of all, the constant misery and bitterness that she always had inside of her, ever since her mother's death. In her own mind, Hiyori told herself that it was best to not burden her friends with her troubles. Despite trying to desperately hold onto the happiness her friends brought her, it'd eventually slip away once they'd gone, leaving Hiyori lonelier than ever.

When a full month had gone by since the first day of Hiyori's imprisonment, the metal doors opened once more to reveal a young woman whom Hiyori had never seen before. Judging by her outward appearance, she appeared to be in her late twenties. She had stormy grey eyes and wore a military uniform similar to Yukari's, the only difference being that it was the colour red. A large okatana was strapped to her belt.

There was something about her physical appearance that gave Hiyori the sense of déjà vu. That dark green hair... Where had she seen that before? Thinking the mysterious woman was an intruder, Hiyori immediately put a hand on Kogarasumaru.

"You must be Juujou Hiyori," the woman said.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Origami Yukari sent me. I am the Origami family's new ambassador, and have been sent to check up on you every morning starting today," the woman explained.

"Well, nice to know that Origami Yukari thinks I need a babysitter," Hiyori replied, with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I see you share your mother's wittiness," the woman laughed, not the least offended by Hiyori's comment. She strode up to the aradama Toji, taking her hands in her own.

"You look just like her," the woman breathed. "You both have the same eyes."

"You knew my mother?" Hiyori asked, a trifle surprised and curious at the same time.

"I was closer to her than you'd think," she replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hiiragi Konoka, your mother's younger sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hmm...so now we have a mysterious woman named Hiiragi Konoka claiming to be Hiyori's aunt? What could be in store for Hiyori along with the other Tojis? And why did Yukari send Konoka in particular? But, enough of me rambling. Here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Hiiragi Konoka... The name bounced in Hiyori's head for several seconds, as she tried to process what the Origami family ambassador just told her. She took a step back, the words she just heard searing into her mind. Konoka seemed to notice Hiyori's eyes widening because she stepped forward and took her hands again.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be overwhelming for you, especially since after all that has happened," Konoka said.

"Well, yes," Hiyori hesitated, stammering a little. "Mother never told me she had a sister. In fact, none of my family has ever mentioned you before."

Questions flew through Hiyori's mind as she felt her head pound with confusion. There must have been some mistake. No records that she knew of had Konoka's name in the Hiiragi family. Could Konoka have possibly been adopted? Illegitimate? Hiyori didn't think she was imagining the flash of hostility that crossed Konoka's face, but it disappeared quickly, replaced by a warm smile.

"I'm not surprised," Konoka laughed. "I was always that one family member who stood to the side at family gatherings."

"You see," she added, "I was among the few Hiiragi family members who had a great gift. The same gift that you now possess."

"I don't think I quite understand," Hiyori said, frowning a little.

Konoka drew her mouth into a smile, as she held out her hand for Hiyori to see. Hiyori was startled out of her bewildered thoughts, once Konoka produced a small flicker of blue lightning in her palm. The surprise and interest in Hiyori's face seemed to delight her, as she continued playing with the spark, sometimes letting it break off into smaller branches or accumulate into a big ball of energy. The lightning glowed in her hand for a few seconds before she released it up into the air, letting it fade to nothing.

"Y-You're half-aradama?" Hiyori gasped.

"I'm sure you already know that our lineage has the capability to fuse with special aradama. Hence why it is only natural that some of us should be born aradama ourselves," Konoka said.

"And you can control it?" Hiyori ventured.

"It was hard at first, but yes."

Hiyori wasn't a person who would automatically trust someone she just met, especially an aradama, but something made her have a bit of faith in the woman before her. Maybe it was because the lonely hole in her heart wished to be filled by someone who'd understand her. Or maybe it was because she could feel a piece of her mother in Konoka. Whatever the reason was, Hiyori definitely knew what she wanted to ask her aunt.

"Please...could you teach me? Teach me how to control my powers?" she asked, hesitantly.

The corners of Konoka's mouth drew up once again, as she replied, "Of course I'll help you. That's what family is for."

* * *

Maki played with her now-shorter braid, growling, "If Juujou Hiyori makes me go bald this time, I'll-I'll-"

Suzuka sighed, "You know she didn't mean that, Maki-san. She is going through a very difficult time right now."

Maki's ears turned beet-red as she grumbled, a guilty blush spreading across her face. Despite having a tough and unswaying composure, Suzuka's words always had an effect on her. She remained awkwardly silent as they continued their way through the heavily sealed hallway towards Hiyori's cell.

When the two Elite Guards reached the last set of doors, they stopped curious for a few seconds. Though the doors were thick and secure, both of them could make out the faint unmistakable sound of laughter coming from inside. Maki wondered if she was having a wild dream or not because for some reason, it almost sounded as though those laughs belonged to Hiyori. She had a hard time believing the aradama Toji could even produce such a joyful sound.

It was perhaps a good thing that the two Elite Guards stopped to listen or they might have lost both of their heads. Literally. Right when Maki and Suzuka walked through the great metal doors, two bolts of lightning sped past them.

"What the-?!" Maki exclaimed.

The two lightning bolts sped around the room for a few more times, before eventually slowing down to a stop, revealing that they were just Hiyori and Konoka. Their heavy panting could be heard, as sweat rolled down their necks and foreheads.

"I win," Hiyori declared, with a laugh.

"Looks like I'll need a rematch next time," Konoka said, with an equally happy look.

"Ahem."

The two of them turned to see Maki and Suzuka, staring at them with stupefied looks.

"You must be Shidou Maki and Konohana Suzuka," Konoka said. "Yukari-sama told me you're two of the Elite Guards."

"Yes, and you must be the new Origami family ambassador we've heard about. Hiiragi Konoka-san, was it? I assume you're related in some way to Juujou Hiyori?" Suzuka questioned.

"Indeed," Konoka replied, with a tight smile. "I'm her aunt."

"You've never mentioned having an auntie," Suzuka said to Hiyori.

"Because I never knew I had one," Hiyori pointed out.

Maki's eyes narrowed at that, as she stared at the green-haired woman.

"And why are you here?" Maki asked Konoka.

"I'm under the orders of Origami Yukari to check up on Hiyori-chan every day," was the reply. "What with her new powers and all, what Hiyori-chan needs is just a bit of enlightenment."

Suzuka glanced at Hiyori, waiting for her to roll her eyes or at least show the slightest hint of annoyance, but was surprised to see no sign of any such emotion.

"What's this?" Suzuka asked Hiyori. "No hair flowing erratically? No furniture blowing sky-high?"

"No hair-singeing?" Maki added, with a raised eyebrow. That of course brought on a scowl, but it faded after Konoka put a firm hand on Hiyori's shoulder.

"Aunt Konoka has been teaching me to control my powers," Hiyori explained simply.

"Beautiful powers that only people like us can understand," Konoka added, smiling at her niece. "Hiyori-chan and I were just having a race."

Maki's eyebrows knitted together at Konoka's choice of words.

" _She certainly doesn't mind aradama,"_ Maki thought suspiciously.

"We're connected. We're family," Konoka said. "And what with my niece's new daughter, I should be there for her."

A rare smile appeared on Hiyori's face to the Elite Guards' astonishment. However, it did nothing to settle the growing skepticism in Maki's mind.

" _Juujou Hiyori...do you really trust this woman or are you that desperate for love?"_ Maki thought.

"Well, we're happy that you are gaining some control, right Maki-san?" Suzuka said, elbowing Maki.

"Huh? Uh-yes!" Maki stuttered.

"Anyway, we came to bring you this. Sayaka-san wanted to give this to you herself, but Director Maniwa sent her on a mission with Kaoru-san," Suzuka said, handing Hiyori a plastic bag full of tubs of mint-chocolate ice cream.

Hiyori's eyes immediately lighted up. It had been at least a week since her friends' last visit and even though it wasn't that long ago, she was starting to miss her favorite ice cream.

"And Mashiko Kaoru insisted on giving you this," Maki absent-mindedly said, reaching into her pocket.

The smile on Hiyori's face was replaced with a glower, when she saw what Maki handed to her. A fresh tube of toothpaste.

* * *

"Hyaaaah!"

With a yell of adrenaline, Kaoru sliced down the huge dragon-like aradama with a clean swing of her okatana. The aradama beast let out a roar, struggling to get up. Nene managed to finish it off with a swoosh of his large tail, crunching the remainder of it.

"We're done here," Kaoru said, with a yawn. "Time for a nap."

"Director Maniwa might have more duties for us though, Kaoru," Sayaka said.

"Ugh..." Kaoru groaned. "That old lady can just get Maki and Suzuka to do it."

"Get us to do what?"

Sayaka and Kaoru turned to see the other two Elite Guards, coming towards them.

"I see you've finished it off already," Suzuka commented. "Good work, you two."

"Is Hiyori okay?" Sayaka asked.

"She's...better," Suzuka hesitated.

"I bet she liked my little gift to her," Kaoru said, with a sly grin. "Maybe next time I should get her a breast-enhancing bra..."

Maki rolled her eyes and said, "We've also met Hiiragi Konoka."

"The new Origami ambassador woman?" Kaoru grunted.

"Yes, and apparently she's not only Juujou's supposed aunt, but is also half-aradama," Maki continued.

She paused before saying, "You know what I think?"

Something about Maki's tone of voice made the other three Elite Guards give her their full attention. Sayaka and Kaoru learned a long time ago that whenever Maki had an opinion on something, it was hard to sway her in any other direction.

"What's wrong, Maki-san?" Suzuka asked.

"That Hiiragi Konoka-I wouldn't trust her a yard," Maki muttered.

"Why's that?" Suzuka questioned.

"You said she's...half-aradama?" Sayaka asked.

Maki wore a serious expression on her face.

"I'm not judging by just that, but something tells me that woman is up to something. I didn't like the way she said 'people like us' when talking about her and Juujou," Maki frowned. "For all we know, Hiiragi Konoka might not even be related to her. Her last name might not even be Hiiragi!"

"True, but just look at the resemblance between her and Hiyori-san," Suzuka reasoned.

"Juujou Hiyori herself said that she never knew she had an aunt," Maki argued. "If what she's saying is true then..."

She stopped once she caught the confused looks of Sayaka and Kaoru.

"Itomi Sayaka. Mashiko Kaoru. We all know that Juujou Hiyori is under a lot of emotional pain right now," Maki said. "She's vulnerable like this, so I'm warning you to keep guard. In her current state, we don't know who would want to take advantage of her."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Re-watched Toji No Miko yesterday. The feels in Episode 21 always makes me cry at the end.**

 **I honestly did not know how I was going to set up this chapter. I admit that I'm not a professional at writing romance, but I wanted to give it a try in this fanfic. Criticism and reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Hiyori could feel the warmth coming from Kanami's hand in her own, as their fingers remained locked together. She closed her eyes, wishing in her heart for this moment to last forever, even though she knew it couldn't. In the stillness of it all, Hiyori could smell Kanami's sweet scent of strawberries. The same heat from her hand soon flooded her cheeks, when Kanami turned to look her in the eye with a sultry look on her face.

"Hiyori-chan..."

Kanami reached to take a lock of Hiyori's black and blue hair in her fingers, tucking it behind her ear before tracing the contours of Hiyori's face. Hiyori flinched at the contact and squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering slightly when she felt Kanami's feather-like touch on her skin. She opened her eyes again when Kanami pressed their foreheads together, before kissing her softly.

In just that moment, Hiyori forgot all her troubles as she lost herself in the soft tenderness of Kanami's lips. She quickly submitted herself to Kanami's domination, once the Minoseki Toji forced her tongue into her mouth.

Hiyori felt as though finally fate allowed her a happy ending.

Kanami pulled away first, letting out a mischievous chuckle. Wait-that didn't sound like her at all. It was-

Hiyori opened her eyes and screamed.

Tagitsuhime sneered, before pinning Hiyori to the floor.

"And here you were actually kissing me back," she growled. "I honestly don't know what you see in your little lovebird that makes her any different from me."

Hiyori tried to use her powers to push Tagitsuhime off, but for some reason they didn't seem to work. Which Tagitsuhime seemed to know, due to the triumphant smile on her face.

"But both of us know that Etou Kanami would never love you anyway. Why?" Tagitsuhime chuckled. "Because you're a monster like me."

Tears spilled from Hiyori's eyes, as she tried to remain strong by staring the aradama princess down. If Tagitsuhime wanted to kill her now, she would die in her own undefeated way. However, she found out that Tagitsuhime had different plans, once she found her cold lips pressing against her own. Hiyori whimpered and tried to break away, but found to her humiliation, that she could only moan in pleasure.

"You're stuck with me forever, darling," Tagitsuhime chortled. "You can't run from me."

Hiyori's breaths came in quick, short gasps when Tagitsuhime started inching her hand further up between her inner thighs. Overwhelmed with desire, Hiyori closed her eyes giving into her lust. However, the spell that seemed to be upon her broke once the aradama princess started pulling down her leggings.

"No!" Hiyori yelled. "Please…no, stop…"

"NO!"

Hiyori shot up from her bed, her eyes wild with fear. She clutched the bedsheets, which were damp with sweat, to her chest as she searched for any sign of the aradama princess. Just a dream...

Kagari, who had woken up from her mother's screams, started to howl vehemently, kicking her legs. Great...

Wincing from the sudden migraine she felt, Hiyori reached for the glass of water on her bedside table and swallowed an aspirin.

" _I'll need to ask Origami Akane for some sleeping pills,"_ Hiyori thought, as she picked up Kagari, patting her back.

* * *

Kanami raced through the sealed hallway, trying her best to balance all of the things she was carrying. In one hand, she carried a plastic bag full of ice cream that was unfortunately not mint-chocolate, due to it being all sold-out. Kanami desperately tried to come up with an adequate explanation in her mind to give to Hiyori, as to why she had tubs of cream soda and cheesecake flavored ice cream instead.

In her other hand, she had a big pile of assignments that President Gojou asked her to give to Hiyori. Kanami had a hard time trying not to lose any loose-leaf papers along the way.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she reached the last set of doors. A broad grin was on her face as she prepared to greet her friend.

"I'm back, Hiyori-ch—uh..."

Kanami cringed slightly at the sight of the Heijou Toji. Kagari, who was laughing in Hiyori's arms, excitedly reached out to Kanami. Her mother on the other hand didn't look quite as energetic. Hiyori's usually-perfect hair was all frazzled and the dark circles around her bloodshot eyes were more prominent. Her daughter had cried non-stop all night, thrashed about when she tried to rock her to sleep, and screamed in protest when Hiyori vainly attempted to soothe her.

A green-haired woman who Kanami didn't recognize was standing beside Hiyori, trying her best to help her. The woman's eyes met Kanami's and a glint of fear was seen in them.

"Uh...good morning, Hiyori-chan and um..." Kanami paused not knowing exactly what to say. The green-haired woman stepped forward confidently with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you. I am the new Origami family ambassador, Hiiragi Konoka," she said.

"Hiiragi Konoka?" Kanami murmured. "I mean-nice to meet you too! My name is Etou! Etou Kanami!"

"Yes, I've heard many stories of you. One of the great six heroines who defeated Tagitsuhime."

Konoka's smile became very flattering as she stared at the Toji, never taking her eyes off of her. Kanami's head bobbed up and down so hard that Hiyori was almost afraid it would fall off.

"Yep, that's me!" Kanami chirped. "You're so pretty! Can I call you Ko-nee-chan?"

Konoka let out a light laugh and patted Kanami's head affectionately, giving her consent. It was then that Kanami remembered her purpose for coming.

"I came to visit Hiyori-chan for a bit. I brought her some ice cream and her assignments too," Kanami explained, lifting up the plastic bag and papers in her hands.

"That's sweet of you," Konoka said. "But I don't think-"

"It's fine, Aunt Konoka," Hiyori interrupted. "You can go back to the Origami house if you need to. You have other duties too, I'm sure."

Konoka's stormy-grey eyes hardened a little, but she smiled at Kanami when she passed by her, exiting the room. Kanami awkwardly stared at her bedraggled friend for a few moments.

"Um...are you okay, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question.

Hiyori opened her mouth to reply, before Kagari started to scream while trying to squirm out of her mother's grasp. Her fat legs kicked violently as her arms flailed in Kanami's direction. Hiyori just about had it.

"I think she wants you," Hiyori grumbled, her eyelids half-closed from exhaustion.

"Ah ha ha, right..." Kanami sweatdropped, as she set down her stuff before taking the emotional baby.

Almost immediately, Kagari's cries ceased and she cuddled up closely to the Minoseki Toji. Hiyori stared at her baby, comfortable in her friend's arms, and felt a rush of alleviation wash over her.

"I guess Kagari-chan has been a handful?" Kanami said.

"You tell me," Hiyori answered, falling into a chair.

"At least, she's not that bad right now," Kanami nervously laughed.

She took back her words right after Kagari yanked her hair.

* * *

Hiyori staggered back, clutching her abdomen as Kogarasumaru idly slipped from her right hand. She shot an indignant look at Kanami.

"Why is it that whenever we spar you _always_ have to aim for my stomach?" she sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Kanami rubbed the back of her head with a light blush on her face, apologizing, "Eh he he. Sorry about that, Hiyori-chan."

She put Chidori back in her sheath, before helping Hiyori to a chair. She stopped once she saw the pile of books that was on the table beside it. One of the covers caught her attention. Hiyori followed her gaze and immediately her cheeks burned.

"Wait!" she stammered. "Uh..."

Kanami's mouth curved into a coy grin, when she picked up the book. She read the title, her eyes widening. If memory served her well, from what she heard, this novel was full of "descriptive stuff". She honestly didn't expect her serious and stoic friend to be into this sort of reading material.

"Oh? Hiyori-chan, you like reading yuri novels?" Kanami teased, shooting her a sensual look.

"D-Don't get weird ideas!" Hiyori spluttered. "Origami Akane bought it for me!"

"She did?"

Kanami raised an eyebrow unconvinced that Akane willingly paid for this, but then again, the younger Origami sister most likely thought it was just a book about friendship. Still, if there was one thing Kanami loved to do other than sparring, it was teasing her friend. Kanami leaned close to Hiyori with seductive eyes. Sweat started to roll down Hiyori's neck as she tried to process what Kanami was doing.

"So...did you like it?" Kanami asked.

Kanami secretly hoped she did. The Minoseki Toji had a whole secret collection of yuri manga underneath her bed at home.

"W-Well, uh...um," Hiyori stammered. "W-Why are you asking me this?!"

"Just curious," Kanami replied, leaning even closer.

Hiyori literally felt as though her heart would burst out of her chest. She didn't know if it was just her imagination, but Kanami's voice sounded almost erotic in that moment. Kanami took a few strands of Hiyori's hair and played with them, weaving the colors of black and blue together. A seductive look was plastered on her face.

"Y-Yes, I...liked it," Hiyori swallowed.

"Which parts?" Kanami purred.

She put each of her hands on one of the chair's armrests, slightly cornering Hiyori in place. Blood pulsed through both of their heads as they were slowly drawn together. Kanami could feel her resolve crumbling when she looked deep into Hiyori's hesitant burgundy and blue eyes.

" _She smells like peppermint,"_ Kanami thought. _"Should have expected that."_

Suddenly, she leaned in closing her eyes slightly. Hiyori found herself automatically doing the same, mesmerized by Kanami's boldness. Their lips were literally just millimeters apart by now. Hiyori stared at the look in her friend's half-closed eyes. A lustful and seductive look, just like-

Hiyori's eyes shot wide open and in that moment, she didn't see Kanami's light-brown eyes, but instead a taunting orange pair.

"No!" she yelled, shoving Kanami away.

Kanami fell on her rear, surprised and at the same time, hurt. Was she wrong in thinking that Hiyori felt the same way? Her face fell, despondent and full of failure. Of course, Kanami didn't even know that Hiyori even liked girls. Shame caused Kanami's cheeks to flush with red. Her friend must have thought her as weird and gross.

Hiyori was breathing hard as she grabbed onto the first thing she could hold onto, which was the chair armrest. Her hair started to flow more violently as emotions bubbled in her. Lust, fear, and guilt.

"I-I'm sorry," Kanami choked out, before running out of the room.

"Kanami, wait!"

But the metal doors had already slammed shut by then. Hiyori put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated yell. She just _had_ to see that hallucination and ruin it all. She paused, the past events replaying in her mind. If she didn't push back Kanami, would they really have kissed? If so, what possibilities would have occurred? What unknown world would she have entered? Did Kanami really share the same feelings as her or was it all just lustful desire?

Hiyori groaned internally. It hurt.

Taking one of the several pillows she had, Hiyori used her powers to hold it in the air. One of the many tricks her aunt taught her was how to manipulate static electricity to make things float. Hiyori never found a use for the skill, but it would serve her just fine in this situation right now. Imagining that the pillow was the monster she hated so much, Hiyori sliced it open with Kogarasumaru taking out her frustration on it.

She spent the rest of the day, cursing Tagitsuhime for ruining everything. Ruining her life. Ruining her relationships with people. Ruining her chance of ever being with Kanami.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! What will now become of Kanami and Hiyori's friendship? And what about Tagitsuhime? Why is she keeping a low profile, when she seemed so desperate to find Kagari? Feel free to tell me your thoughts. ;)**

 **I got the inspiration of Hiyori liking yuri novels from playing the Toji No Miko game. There's a part in there where Hiyori reads a book about two girls, and after seeing that, I thought I would incorporate it into this chapter. Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Glad to know that some of you enjoyed my last chapter. It was nice reading all of your private messages and reviews. I admit some of them made me smile.**

 **Writing this chapter was a lot of fun. I knew I wanted to include a part in my story where the Tojis go to a matsuri (cause every classic anime story needs a matsuri scene in it, am I right?). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

"Um...what's with this atmosphere?" Kaoru sweatdropped. It was as though a dark cloud was hovering over the whole room.

Mai, Sayaka, and Ellen stared at Kanami and Hiyori with equal discomfort. The two were usually seen together side by side, sometimes holding hands. However, for the first time, neither of them had greeted or even said a word to each other, when the Tojis stepped into Hiyori's cell. Their friends could tell that there was a noticeable tension between the two, but didn't dare bring it up.

In fact, ever since that day, it was as though an invisible barrier stood between Kanami and Hiyori. Of course, Kanami had still visited Hiyori, but their interactions were not the same as before. The more the two Tojis tried to understand their emotions and each other, the larger the rift between them grew.

Which Mai, Sayaka, Ellen, and Kaoru were unfortunately caught in the middle of. It was Mai that took the initiative to break the awkwardness.

"Um...Hiyori-chan, we all were wondering whether you wanted to come to the matsuri with us that's happening in Ichigaya," Mai tentatively said.

"Yukari-sama has been told by Konoka-san that you completed your training, so she has given you permission to come out just this once," Ellen piped in.

"Out of all the dumbest things I've heard, that has got to be the dumbest of the dumbest," Hiyori said with a glare. "You honestly expect me to leave Kagari here alone for Tagitsuhime to kidnap?"

"That's where we come in," said a voice behind the Tojis.

Hiyori craned her head to see Maki and Suzuka, standing by the doors. Suzuka had a bright smile on her face, whereas Maki looked as though she had been smacked on the head with her own okatana.

"We'll look after her, Hiyori-san," Suzuka said. "You should go have some fun."

"Origami Yukari says that you need to wear your wig and contact lens though," Kaoru mumbled.

"Come on, Hiyoyon," Ellen giggled, swooping Hiyori into a hug. "Join us! I'll bet that there'll be stuff with mint-chocolate."

Hiyori let out a sigh, staring at the faces of her friends. As much as she wanted to spend time with them, the thought of spoiling their happiness made Hiyori push her yearnings to the back of her mind. They deserved to be happy. Not pulled down by some friend who was practically a burden, not to mention a danger to humanity. She gently pulled away from Ellen's hold on her.

"You should have fun without me," Hiyori answered. "We all know that it's for the best. You're my friends and...you all deserve normal lives."

"Hiyori-chan," Mai gently said.

Mai had experience with choosing her words carefully, due to having two little sisters, and knew that she had to talk to her friend with a gentle, but reaffirming tone.

"How long do you plan to hide for and have this mindset?" she asked. "It's not right for a girl your age to be so elusive."

Sayaka, who had said nothing the whole time, said, "Hiyori...please come."

"Remember what we all said, Hiyoyon, on Grandpa's submarine? Our reason for fighting is to protect those around us, and that includes you and Kagari-chan," Ellen said, before winking. "We won't let Tagitsuhime touch either of you. We made a promise, right?"

She took Hiyori's hand and held out her other hand to Kaoru, who took it before taking Sayaka's. Eventually, all of their hands were clasped together in a circle. Almost. Everyone's heads turned towards Kanami and Hiyori, who stood inches apart from each other, still separated. Biting her lip, Kanami's eyes slowly met Hiyori's before slowly holding her hand out to her, hoping her feelings could somehow cross over to her friend.

Hiyori's gaze was fixed on Kanami's open palm. Here was the moment for her to draw away, to close her heart off, and retreat to the safety of rejecting everything. However, Hiyori found that she couldn't stop her hand from slowly taking Kanami's.

Kanami's hand was warm, just as Hiyori remembered. Their gaze met and just by that gesture alone, all of the words that were left unsaid before passed between them.

"Well, will you look at that?" Suzuka smirked as she continued to watch the spectacle.

"Juujou Hiyori's friends are definitely there for her," Maki agreed. "Just like how I'm here for you."

"Maki-san..." Suzuka shook her head, her lips curled upwards in a grin.

If the girls looked up towards the Elite Guards, they would have been curious, if not surprised. They were too preoccupied with giggling amongst themselves that they didn't see the coquettish glances that Maki and Suzuka shot at each other. Glances that were too flirtatious to be considered friendly.

* * *

"And remember she must be put to bed at seven," Hiyori said, putting Kagari in Suzuka's arms.

"It'll be _fine_ , Hiyori-san. I've taken care of a swarm of little cousins before," Suzuka reassured. "I know what to do."

"I don't," Maki muttered.

"Come on, Hiyoyon," Ellen said, turning Hiyori around and adjusting her yukata in certain areas. "Let's see... Contact lens and wig on? Check. Pity we can't put up your hair though."

Kanami, who was standing beside the metal doors with the rest of the girls, kept staring at Hiyori wistfully. She'd seen Hiyori in a yukata before, but couldn't help thinking about how cute her friend looked. Her eyes slowly wandered up and down Hiyori's figure, but stopped once Kaoru whispered, "Stop mentally undressing her already," in her ear.

"Okay, let's go!" Ellen cheered.

The matsuri was more crowded than Hiyori would have liked. As they walked through the streets, Hiyori couldn't help trying to hide behind her friends and darting her eyes everywhere, in case Tagitsuhime chanced to appear. The farther they walked away from the Ministry of Defense Headquarters, the more Hiyori thought of this as a bad idea. Maybe if she trailed behind a bit, her friends wouldn't notice her slip away.

"Hiyori-chan, there's mint-chocolate ice cream," Kanami pointed out. "Shall we get some?"

Immediately, Hiyori threw away her plans of trying to leave and nodded her head.

"Let's all meet on the hilltop, so we can watch the fireworks together," Ellen suggested. Nobody objected to this and as a result, everyone went their separate ways.

"Come on, Hiyori-chan!" Kanami said, pulling her friend to the ice cream booth.

Although it was nice spending time outside of her cell, Hiyori couldn't help watching Kanami attentively with woeful eyes. The energetic brown-haired girl, whether enthusiastically licking ice cream or bobbing for apples, wore the same smile that Hiyori loved so much. Seeing her friend so vibrant and carefree, a slight pain made its way up Hiyori's chest as she felt herself give into her insecurities. Kanami deserved better than her.

When they both reached the solitary hilltop, Kanami excused herself due to having to use the washroom, leaving Hiyori underneath a cherry blossom tree. The pink petals fell lightly around the aradama Toji, as she basked in the moonlight.

"Ah, the beauty of cherry blossoms!" a voice commented. "Flowers that symbolize the beauty and fragility of life."

Hiyori turned to see a man beside her. Her nose registered a familiar smell. Alcohol. She tossed her head the other way, hoping the man would get the idea and leave.

"You seem lonely, girl. How about you and I go somewhere else and have some fun?" the man pressed.

"Fuck off," Hiyori snarled.

"Aw, come on now," the man whined. "If there's someone I do wanna fuck, it's a cute middle-school Toji."

Hiyori looked at him sharply.

He continued, "Don't give me that look. Practically everyone now talks about the five heroines, but I've heard rumours that there was a sixth."

Hiyori tried to back away, but he clenched her arm in a vice-like grip. As a result, Hiyori did the first thing her mother had taught her to do in such situations.

"Kanami! Hel-" Hiyori yelled to only have her mouth covered by the man's large hand.

"And I see now that the rumors I've heard are true. You really are as bewitching and full of intrigue as they say. Now, let's go somewhere private, shall we?"

Hiyori struggled with all her might, vainly trying to grab Kogarasumaru, which she had hidden underneath her yukata but it was no use. The man's grip on her was too tight. Hiyori desperately searched for any sign of Kanami, desperately hoping she'd make an appearance. And she did spot her, but immediately wished she hadn't.

She could see Kanami near the edge of the street, hidden partially by the trees growing beside it. However, she wasn't alone. Another girl stood beside her. Hiyori recognized her as Uchizato Ayumu, the Ayanokouji Academy Toji who looked up to Kanami and sparred with her several times. Ayumu seemed hesitant and appeared to be talking with her best friend, but Hiyori felt her heart drop when she then saw the younger girl lift her head up to kiss Kanami on the lips.

Hiyori's shoulders shook as sobs made their way up her throat. She almost forgot about the man she was trying to fight against, the image of Ayumu and Kanami refusing to stop flashing in front of her eyes.

"Aw, no need to cry. By morning, you'll forget everything," her captor chuckled, pulling her away.

Hiyori's sadness was replaced with anger. She would not let anyone touch her again! In her rage, suffused with heartbreak, she violently jerked her head backwards, crunching the man's nose. The man let out a cry of pain, releasing his hold on her. Hiyori then took the opportunity to push him away, but did not expect to see bolts of lightning shoot from her hands as she did so. The man screamed in agony, clutching his chest where he was struck.

"H-How?" he spluttered.

"I-I didn't-mean to," Hiyori stammered, staring at her hands in fear.

As his consciousness faded, the man snarled, "Monster."

Hiyori did not dare stay for a second longer. Without another thought, she fled, running as fast as she could from the scene back to the Ministry of Defense Headquarters. Tears streamed from her face, but she didn't dare sob out loud, in case her emotions caused her powers to appear again. She burst through the headquarter doors, not pausing or throwing a glance at the soldiers and Tojis who stared at her confused.

When Hiyori reached the safety and privacy of her own cell, she found it in a messy state, as though a tornado flew through it. Maki and Suzuka wore exhausted looks and immediately froze when they saw her, stammering out explanations.

"Hiyori-san, we can explain! Kagari-chan wouldn't stop mo-" Suzuka desperately tried to explain, but stopped when she saw the redness of Hiyori's eyes and the tear stains. "Hiyori-san, are you okay?"

"Leave."

"Juujou..."

"Just leave!" Hiyori yelled.

The Elite Guards didn't dare try to say any more while Hiyori was in such a state. Once she heard the doors slam shut, Hiyori collapsed on the floor, releasing her emotions. Flashes of lightning flickered around her as Hiyori's powers blasted furniture to smithereens. She remained like this for several minutes, crying her soul out.

"Hiyori-chan..."

Through her ragged sobs, Hiyori could hear the gentleness of her aunt's voice. Konoka bent down so that she could look at her niece in the eye.

"Go away, Aunt Konoka. Why are you even here?" Hiyori mumbled, refusing to get up from the floor. "You're only supposed to come in the mornings."

Konoka didn't reply, but instead helped Hiyori up from the ground. She gently wiped the tears from Hiyori's face with a clean cloth, before helping her niece back into her uniform.

"Now, do you mind telling me what happened?" Konoka asked.

Hiyori recounted everything that occurred. Kanami almost kissing her that fateful day. Her friends trying to persuade her to join them for the matsuri. Seeing Kanami kiss Ayumu. And the incident with the man. Konoka's face was calm and emotionless as she listened to her niece, never showing surprise or fear as Hiyori expected. When Hiyori finished, Konoka hugged her closely.

"Listen to what I'm about to say, Hiyori-chan," she whispered. "I understand how terrible it must have felt having to go through all that. So, please take my advice... _Stay away from Etou Kanami_."

"What?" Hiyori gasped, pushing her aunt away.

"Just think about, sweetie. Etou-san plays with your feelings and then doesn't speak with you for weeks? She excuses herself leaving you alone to fend yourself, just to kiss that girl? That doesn't sound like love to me," Konoka reasoned.

She drew herself up stiffly, before saying, "Etou Kanami and all your friends...locking you up in this cage... They _fear_ you."

Hiyori stepped back a little. It was as though a truck hit her.

"They love me," she argued. "We all made a promise."

"You think I haven't heard those words before?" Konoka said. "I've been in the same position as you, Hiyori-chan! Feared and alone! And it's all because we are both different from others."

Hiyori's patience was wearing thin. Her aunt didn't know anything about her! Her friends loved her for who she was. Or did they?

"And now, Kanami has a _new_ friend. Or more like a new lover," Konoka continued.

That was the limit! Hiyori didn't know why her aunt was talking like this, but it was definitely making her blood boil. Hiyori's hair started to flow, as her anger slowly start to heat up.

"Kanami is my friend!"

"She'll never understand you _or_ love you, Hiyori-chan. And it is only a matter of time before the rest of your friends think the same way."

"Shut up," Hiyori growled.

"Because it's people like you and I that the world see as nothing but villains!"

" _I said shut up!"_

Hiyori's left eye glowed dangerously, as a shockwave of lightning erupted from her heart. It blasted through the prison walls, reducing them to rubble before fading into the distance of the night sky. Alarms rang throughout the headquarters, as soldiers and Tojis outside tried to make sense of the commotion of what just happened.

"Get me the Origami family!" a soldier shouted into his walkie-talkie.

Hiyori stared horrified at her hands and the rest of her body, which had just started to crackle and glow with lightning. She didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but it almost looked as though her hair had turned more blue. Nothing like that had ever happened before.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

Then, with a look of rage, she turned to her aunt and yelled, "What did you make me do?!"

Konoka only gave her a sly smile. Hiyori felt her stomach clenching at the sight of that grin. It was unlike the kind and gentle ones she had seen before.

" _I should have never trusted this bitch,"_ Hiyori thought.

"That, Hiyori-chan, was not my doing. It was all you," Konoka crooned. "I've waited a long time for this moment. The moment when you finally realize the truth."

"The truth of what?" Hiyori gulped, afraid of the answer.

"That you're a monster. Just like me."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! So now Hiiragi Konoka has revealed that she's not so kind and helpful as Hiyori initially thought she was. What will happen next for Hiyori?**

 **I actually was looking forward to writing this chapter because of all the drama in it. I hope you all found it interesting. Again, reviews and criticism will be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Past few days have been hectic what with trying to register for college courses. I'm hoping to finish at least most of this fanfic before school starts again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Monster... The word rang over and over again in Hiyori's ears. She could hear nothing else. Not even the background noises of the alarms, the shouts, and the commotion from outside. Hiyori stared at the smoldering remains that used to be her prison. Yes...this was the kind of destruction that monsters caused. She was the supreme being of a deadly force.

Hiyori had experienced physical and emotional pain several times before to the point where she'd grown used to the trauma. However, this was something on a totally different level.

With a satisfied look, Konoka watched the emotions registering on Hiyori's face. She could see fear, despair, and anger, but to her disappointment, no indication of acceptance. In her mind, Konoka acknowledged that it was only natural. Hiyori had never recognized the full potential of her powers until now. Eventually, with time, her niece would transform into the perfect villain: cold-blooded, malevolent, and ruthless.

"It is alright, my child," Konoka soothed. "Be happy. Your heart is finally ready."

If looks could kill, Hiyori's glare would have sent Konoka to her grave. In a split second, Konoka found the tip of Kogarasumaru pointed at her throat.

"You're right. My heart is finally ready to do what I should have done the first moment you stepped into my cell," Hiyori said. _"I'll kill you."_

"Hiyori-chan!"

Hiyori's expression of rage was replaced with terror, when she saw Kanami and all her other friends staring at her in disbelief. Their mouths were wide open with shock at the sight. Hiyori swiftly lowered Kogarasumaru, face red with shame. What would her friends think of her now? Would they allow her to explain or would they jump to conclusions, judging by what they saw?

Konoka grasped her throat, coughing and gasping for air. With a dramatic swoon, the Origami ambassador fell to the ground. Ellen and Kanami immediately ran to her side.

"What happened here?" Kaoru demanded, gesturing to the wreckage of the room.

"Juujou Hiyori did this," Konoka choked. "And she tried to kill me!"

The girls turned to look at her, eyes black with accusation. Hiyori didn't need to read their minds to know that they thought she was guilty.

"Hiyoyon, please don't tell us that's true," Ellen begged.

"No!" Hiyori protested, her eyes wide with fear. "T-That's not what—"

"She's lying!" Konoka spat. "Look around you! Think about what you just saw!"

Mai stared at Konoka's glaring face before looking at Hiyori, who had hung her head. Her flowing hair covered her face like a curtain. Although it was clear that Hiyori threatened Konoka with her okatana, the purple-haired Toji knew in her mind that Hiyori would never resort to violence without a good reason.

"But why would Hiyori-chan try to kill you?" Mai questioned.

Konoka spluttered, "Isn't it obvious?" before pointing an accusing finger at Hiyori, adding, "That _friend_ of yours isn't the kind of person who she seems to be."

"Care to elaborate?" Kaoru frowned.

Sayaka added firmly, "Hiyori is our friend and we all accept her for who she is."

"That's right," Kanami said. "Hiyori-chan would never try to hurt anyone."

"Really? If that's true, then why did she point her okatana at me? Why have you agreed to lock her up in a cage?" Konoka rebutted. "Why does she shy away from society's curious eyes? Has it really never dawned on you that you all just truly think of her as a freak?"

Kaoru and Sayaka stole glances at each other from the corners of their eyes. If Maki hadn't told them to be cautious of Konoka, they would have thought of her as just someone who was just superstitious and paranoid. Still, just recalling the sight of Hiyori's okatana pointed to Konoka's throat, made Sayaka and Kaoru doubt a little.

"I'm the Origami ambassador and it is not just my duty to obey the Origami family, but also protect those they are in command of," Konoka snapped. "And once everyone sees just how dangerous Juujou really is, you can be assured that they'll take care of her properly this time by finishing what Shidou Maki should have done earlier. By cutting off her head!"

Hiyori's head shot up, her eye ablaze with energy as she glowered at her aunt.

"Shut up!" Hiyori yelled, thrusting her okatana towards Konoka's heart.

Konoka only had time to squeeze her grey eyes shut, before Mai pushed her away, letting Kogarasumaru bury itself into her chest. A large spray of red liquid gushed from the wound, staining the white floor and her uniform. Ellen let out an ear-splitting scream at the horror of it all. It was just so sudden and unexpected that everyone's mind went blank.

"Mai-chan!" Kanami screamed.

Hiyori felt her world collapse right when she saw her blade pierce her friend. Her worst fear of hurting someone she loved just became a reality. Her eyes turned red and swollen again, as her tears made a reappearance.

"M-Mai?" Hiyori choked.

Mai just gave her one look of disappointment before crumbling to the floor, clutching her wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. It was useless though. Kanami threw herself down beside her friend, sobbing, before turning to Hiyori with traumatized eyes. Hiyori could see the fear and despair in all of her friends' faces, and desperately hoped she'd find some sympathy in them. She didn't see any and honestly expected that. What she just did was unforgivable.

A few seconds later, a group of soldiers and Tojis from Osafune Academy barged to the scene. Seeing Mai wounded on the floor, one of the soldiers immediately called for medical help. The others cautiously pointed their weapons at Hiyori. Just that one gesture made her heart break.

With everyone's gaze on her niece, Konoka couldn't help letting a smile of victory cross her face. Sayaka and Kaoru both had their hands on the hilts of their okatanas. Ellen couldn't help hiding her face with her hands. But the best part was seeing Kanami, broken and looking at Hiyori with dismay. This turned out better than Konoka had hoped. She didn't expect the purple-haired girl to push her away. For Konoka, this was her triumphant moment.

"P-Please," Hiyori blubbered. "I didn't mean to…"

"Hiyoyon…" Ellen sobbed. "You hurt Mai-Mai."

In a moment of desperation, Hiyori turned to Kanami.

"Kanami, please. You promised you'd stay with me. Please," Hiyori begged. "Please-take my hand."

She reached out to her best friend, her hand shaking. Even though Hiyori tried to control the turbulent emotions within her, her hand still glowed with the same blue energy that surrounded her. Kanami stared at Hiyori's stretched out fingers with a nauseated gaze.

Although it wasn't very noticeable, Hiyori could see her best friend slowly backing away from her. The aradama Toji's insecurity of being superfluous in Kanami's life was now replaced with the fear of Kanami not wanting her at all. Her body shook violently as ragged sobs left her throat. She didn't even notice the soldiers inching closer towards her, weapons poised to fire. Sparks of lightning flickered around Hiyori, as she kept her hand stretched out in front of her.

"Kanami?"

"Hiyori," Kanami gulped.

The fact that Kanami didn't even call her "Hiyori-chan" gave Hiyori all the confirmation she needed. Without another word, she dashed to Kagari and took her in her arms. Because of her super-speed, Kanami only had enough time to catch a glance of Hiyori's grief-stricken face before she fled into the night, leaving behind a trail of blue lightning.

"Halt! Stop right there!" a few soldiers commanded, but their cries fell only on deaf ears.

"No, Hiyori-chan!" Kanami yelled, activating her utsushi and dashing after her. "Wait, stop!"

"Kanamin!" Ellen called.

"Stay with Mai-Mai!" she ordered the others, before racing after Kanami.

The two Tojis ran after their friend, but even with their utsushi activated, they struggled to keep up with Hiyori's speed. As she ran, Kanami couldn't help remembering the despair on Hiyori's face. The first time Hiyori went on a rampage, Kanami didn't go after her and she refused to let Hiyori slip from her grasp this time. She had to apologize. To apologize for not taking her hand. For not being there for her. For not being a good friend.

"Hiyori-chan! Wait, please!" Kanami pleaded.

"Hiyoyon!" Ellen called.

But it was no use. Eventually, the two Tojis had to stop from exhaustion, sorrowfully watching their friend retreat into the distance. Hiyori was gone.

* * *

The tall, threatening mountains far away from Tokyo were an isolated area. The fact that there were no trails contributed to this. Hardly anyone entered the miles of forest and rocky terrain, due to the high chance of getting lost. Also, the rumors of the abandoned shrine hidden deep within the forests kept people away from the surrounding regions. The lone figure walking through the vast expanse didn't care the least and was not disturbed by the darkness of it.

Oblivious to the growing lightning storm above her, Hiyori clutched a wailing Kagari tighter to her chest as she staggered through the wilderness. Her delicate skin was sore and bruised from the several times she had stumbled. Downhearted and inconsolable, Hiyori couldn't help thinking over all that she lost. Her friends, her sanity, and what little hope she had left—all gone in one night.

"So, you've finally come out of hiding."

Hiyori didn't have to turn around to guess who was behind her. She unsheathed Kogarasumaru, trying with difficulty to hold Kagari with her other arm. However, she knew it was pointless. She couldn't fight without putting her daughter in danger as well.

Tagitsuhime detached herself from the tree she was leaning against and approached Hiyori with a slow gait. However, for the first time, Hiyori saw that the aradama princess did not have her usual complacent expression. In fact, it almost looked affectionate.

"Don't come any closer," Hiyori warned. "Leave my daughter alone."

"You're clearly a fool if you really think that I would dare hurt my own child," Tagitsuhime countered.

She stared at the small bundle in Hiyori's arms with a soft look, saying, "She looks just like me."

Hiyori didn't know exactly how to react to this, but she didn't loosen her grip on her okatana. All she saw in front of her was just another threat.

"So, mind telling me what caused you to fly out of the birdcage?" Tagitsuhime questioned, never taking her eyes off of Kagari.

"You knew where I was the whole time?" Hiyori sneered.

Rolling her eyes, the aradama princess scoffed, "As an evil god, I'm many things, my dear little crow. However, I'm not stupid. Now, out with it."

"You want to hear you were right all this time, don't you?" Hiyori said, with a sarcastic smile.

She sneered, turning her back to the aradama princess, and let out a sigh. "Well, you were right. _'Once an aradama, always an aradama.'_ I'm just a monster like you."

"Aw, my poor darling," Tagitsuhime crooned, hugging Hiyori from behind.

Hiyori tensed up, disgusted, as her skin crawled. Tagitsuhime's touch was as cold as she remembered, and her secure grip just as suffocating. The Heijou Toji tried to squirm away, but only froze once she felt Tagitsuhime's breath near her ear.

Tagitsuhime whispered, "So now that you say you're a monster like me...why don't you embrace that and be one?"

* * *

Outside of the emergency room in the Ichigaya hospital, Kanami couldn't stop pacing up and down, her breathing erratic and unsteady. Kaoru felt she would go insane from watching her. The rest of their friends looked just as glum, as they waited for word on Mai's condition.

After Ellen and Kanami had dashed after Hiyori, Sayaka had clutched Mai's hand like a lifeline, until the emergency services took her away. The white-haired Toji couldn't bear the thought of actually losing Mai. To her, Mai was like the older sister she never had.

When a nurse came out, they all jumped to their feet with their faces lifted imploringly to him. Their expressions asked what their voices couldn't. _Did Mai make it? Would she get better?_ The nurse pulled down his mask with an expressionless face.

"She'll be fine. The wound thankfully was not that deep," he said. At once, the strained air was lifted and the girls let out a sigh of relief in unison.

"However, Yanase-san needs time to recover. She is still not in a condition where she can move freely about," the nurse added.

"Thank you," Ellen said, with a bow.

When the nurse left them, the five friends looked at each other. While it was a relief that they hadn't lost Mai forever, the girls still felt an empty hole inside each of their hearts. It was as though they were reliving the pain from when Hiyori got absorbed by Tagitsuhime. But this time, the sorrow came with a greater sense of guilt.

Their despondent thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru's phone started ringing. The pink-haired loli frowned when she saw the words "Director Slave-Driver" on her screen.

"Kaoru!" Director Maniwa's sharp voice yelled. "Where are you?!"

"At Ichigaya hospital," Kaoru grumbled. "Yanase Mai was injured."

"Well, will you and Itomi Sayaka hurry to the administration bureau at once? This is a state of emergency," Director Maniwa said.

"A state of emergency?" The loli raised an eyebrow.

"Origami Yukari and Akane...they're gone!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hope this chapter was interesting enough. Writer's block is one of my worst enemies.**

 **FYI, I won't be able to post chapters as frequently this week, due to being busy. Hopefully, I'll be able to post a chapter before Saturday, but we'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, now we have Hiyori, who from emotional instability, has consequently chosen total isolation from everyone by running away into exile. Will she have confidence and liberate her powers by letting go of her insecurities, or will she forever live a life of fear and restraint? And what about the Origami sisters? Why have they suddenly disappeared?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Kanami sat by the window seat, watching the heavy rain beat against the glass. Outside, the relentless storm showed no signs of receding. In fact, ever since Hiyori ran away, it seemed as though it was getting stronger. A lightning bolt hit a tree that was close by, causing it to collapse, before a loud clap of thunder followed. A sigh left Kanami's lips as she removed herself from her seat, making her way to Mai's hospital bed.

"It's quite bad out there, huh?" Mai said.

"Yeah," Kanami murmured, looking back outside. She felt as gloomy as the weather.

Kanami just couldn't stop replaying the terrible memory in her mind of Hiyori running away. The images of her friend, with tears streaming down her pale face, made Kanami swallow hard. Hiyori rarely cried in front of others and Kanami couldn't help feeling ashamed, knowing that she was one of the main causes of Hiyori's tears.

Hiyori...the girl, who Kanami was always captivated by ever since they had first met. Not just because of her proficiency with an okatana, but also for her beauty, determination, and mysterious allure. Even though she was not sure Hiyori had the same feelings for her, Kanami was fine with just remaining by her side. She cared for Hiyori, and Hiyori cared for her. Things weren't supposed to end up like this.

"Kanamin, do you want some sweets?" Ellen asked.

Kanami's eyes fell on the brightly-colored candies inside the pretty boxes. They were _supposed_ to be get-well gifts for Mai, but she kindly shared with the rest of her friends, particularly when she saw Kaoru eyeing them hungrily. The brown-haired Toji looked at the box of mint-chocolates in particular, before a sickening feeling filled her stomach.

"No thank you," she refused politely. Sadness clouded their features, as Mai, Ellen, Sayaka, and Kaoru looked at their friend, knowing how upset she was.

Kanami's eyes glistened, as her attention was drawn to the television in the room. Her friends followed her gaze, frowning at what they saw. Hiiragi Konoka was being interviewed on live television. There was no compassion whatsoever in her gaze now, only arrogance.

"Hiiragi-san, could you please tell us what happened to the Origami sisters?" a reporter asked. "Where have they gone?"

Konoka closed her eyes reflectively, as she replied, "I am answering honestly when I say this. The Origami sisters have unfortunately been kidnapped."

Exclamations arose from the crowd of reporters, as they hung onto her every word with unease, their writing instruments and cameras poised.

"Can you please explain more as to how this might connect to the destruction of the Military of Defense Headquarters?" another reporter asked.

"Due to Origami Yukari's previous orders just last month, the Special Sword Administration Bureau has had to keep certain things undercover. However, due to this state of emergency, I will explain briefly," Konoka said. "For several weeks, an aradama Toji named Juujou Hiyori has been kept hidden in Takirihime's former containment chamber. However, just last night, Juujou has gone on a rampage and escaped."

"You don't mean Juujou Hiyori as in the sixth heroine?"

"I am afraid so. I am sure you are all familiar of Origami Yukari formally being controlled by the great aradama, Tagitsuhime. However, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that this is not the case in this situation," Konoka continued. "Juujou has seen her new abilities as a means to finish what Tagitsuhime couldn't and curse this world to destruction. And her first step to accomplishing that was by kidnapping the Origami sisters."

She paused letting her words take effect before yelling, "Juujou Hiyori is guilty of treason!"

Kaoru clenched her fists when she heard those words. So, Maki was right all along about this damn woman. The two-faced bitch had just been spewing a bunch of lies from the start.

The panic ensuing among the reporters grew as they continued asking questions. Kanami couldn't believe that they were actually convinced about this. They didn't know Hiyori! Hiyori wouldn't do anything like that! Kanami wished she could yell that to the television screen and that it would reach them, but she could only hopelessly listen to Konoka's next words.

"As the Origami family ambassador, it is my duty to take charge in their absence, until we can find and rescue them. Orders have already been given to the Special Ritual Riot Squad," Konoka informed. "Juujou Hiyori is a dangerous threat to all of mankind. The only way for us to prevent another tragedy like the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay is for us to arrest her at once."

Then, with an almost cruel smile, she added, "I can assure you that once we do, Juujou Hiyori will be given the proper punishment of a traitor."

Ellen immediately switched off the television. For a few seconds, all five of them just stared at the black screen.

"They're going to kill her," Kanami hyperventilated. "They're going to kill Hiyori-chan!"

Her imaginative mind vividly conjured images of Hiyori bound in shackles, kneeling in the courtyard of the Origami family mansion. A black-cloaked executioner stood behind her, grasping Kogarasumaru in both hands. Kanami's mind saw the headsman raise the deadly blade, as crowds cried for the blood of her friend. And then, the gleam of sunlight on Kogarasumaru as it was brought down in one clean sweep...

"We have to save Hiyori-chan!" Kanami cried, grabbing Chidori. However, the arms of Sayaka and Kaoru held her back.

"Let go of me!" Kanami shouted.

"Kanami, you must calm down," Sayaka insisted. "Being impulsive and careless won't solve anything."

"I don't care," Kanami shot back. "We can't let them kill Hiyori-chan."

"Kanami, this isn't some anime where action solves everything," Kaoru countered. "You'll never find her by just searching aimlessly."

"She's right, Kanamin. We don't even know where Hiyoyon is," Ellen said, putting a hand on Kanami's shoulder. "We will save Hiyoyon, but we first need to come up with a plan."

"Why?"

Maki and Suzuka stepped into Mai's hospital room, just as Kanami asked this. Their faces were closed off, but just by looking at their eyes, Kanami could tell that they just heard the news.

"Because Hiiragi Konoka has most likely already told a pack of ridiculous fibs to not just get the public on her side, but to also make the Special Ritual Riot Squad prevent us from finding Juujou," Maki said, in response.

Kanami's heart felt heavy. Was the whole world really against Hiyori?

"But what about Hiyori-chan?" she demanded with a desperate look.

"That's another reason why we came here. Director Maniwa and the rest of the Special Sword Administration Bureau received reports of Juujou retreating to the isolated area of the mountains close to Yamanashi," Suzuka said. "That's where the eye of the storm is."

"Has that Konoka woman been told as well?" Kaoru frowned.

"Thankfully, no," Suzuka answered. "Director Maniwa has bound those witnesses to secrecy."

In her mind, Kaoru translated the word "bound" to "threatened". This was probably the only time she actually appreciated the director.

Kanami's heart skipped a beat. Hiyori was out there somewhere right now, probably suffering alone. However, now Kanami had a lead, and maybe with the help of their Spectrum Finders and Nene's aradama detection ability, they could find Hiyori—and once again they could be by each other's side. Konoka would pose as a problem, but Kanami could worry about her later. All she cared about was finding her friend. She wouldn't let anyone or some violent storm stop her!

"Then, let's go right now," she said.

"Kanami," Mai called, beckoning her best friend over.

The purple-haired Toji hesitated before saying, "When you find Hiyori-chan, tell her that I'm sorry."

Kanami went to Mai's bedside and clasped her hands. A look of determination was in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mai-chan! I'll find Hiyori-chan and bring her back," Kanami promised.

"Kanami, let's go," Kaoru called. She, Ellen, and Sayaka were waiting by the door, okatanas ready in hand.

Kanami said one last goodbye to her friend, before turning to the Elite Guards.

"Konohana-san, are you and Shidou-san not coming with us?" she asked.

"Director Maniwa ordered Maki-san and I to stay here to deal with the aradama," Suzuka replied.

"Ever since Juujou 'cursed' this region, there's also been an increase of aradama going berserk," Maki frowned.

Kanami nodded her head, understandingly, before running after her friends. She couldn't help a smile from crossing her face. She didn't care how difficult it would be, as long as they'd save Hiyori. And once they did, Kanami was determined to make things right again.

' _Don't worry, Hiyori-chan. I'm coming!'_ she thought.

* * *

The abandoned shrine in the mountains always had rumors hanging over it. A mysterious killing here, the sighting of a ghost there, and many others. It was definitely no place for a person to take residence.

The structural state of the shrine wasn't any better. One could tell that it used to be a magnificent place for worship, but neglect and time had stripped it of its beauty. The torii's signature red color had mostly faded, the temizuya was bone dry, and the steps to the haiden were cracked and crumbling. Everything was covered with dust and broken pieces of wood were strewn everywhere. Of course, this was only a small fraction of the deteriorated shrine's grounds.

However, Hiyori couldn't care any less about the grim atmosphere around it. Just a few hours after she came across Tagitsuhime, Hiyori claimed the shrine as her own, determined that from now on, she would never live among humanity again. She had used her powers to clean up the place a little and add her own personal touches. Even though visitors were the last thing she wanted, Hiyori didn't want to live in a hovel for the rest of her life.

She sat beside the cracked mirror inside the shrine honden, enclosed by a bamboo screen. Kagari refused to stop crying, scared by the ferocity of the howling winds outside and the bolts of lightning that shook the whole shrine. Hiyori adjusted the small blanket wrapped around her daughter with a melancholy smile.

"Aw, I know the storm frightens you but it's protecting us," Hiyori tried to soothe her.

Suddenly, the bamboo screen lifted up and Tagitsuhime stepped in. She looked around the room and pursed her lips in a dissatisfied fashion.

"Ugh, so much green in this room," Tagitsuhime whined. "Yes, I know you're green with envy cause of little miss what's-her-face for stealing your lovebird, but still. You can use your powers for more than just simple renovations, you know."

Hiyori's eyes narrowed at the aradama princess.

"Have you ever thought of going for a nice orange?" Tagitsuhime suggested, admiring her fingernails. "It can be quite calming."

Hiyori flashed her a bitter smile and said, "The only thing that will ever calm me is your head on a pike."

"I don't understand. I thought we had finally reached a truce," Tagitsuhime said.

Hiyori snorted, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you and I will _never_ be friends."

Tagitsuhime smiled with distaste and shook her head. To some extent, she knew that it would be tough to wrap Hiyori around her finger. Hiyori was opinionated and hardheaded.

"You don't understand, do you? You will never find love," Tagitsuhime said. "For one simple reason: you don't know how."

Hiyori bit her lip so hard that the copper-like taste of her blood filled her mouth. Her face turned red with rage, not just because of the way Tagitsuhime was insulting her, but because she knew there was a ring of truth around her taunts. Despite the time she and Kanami nearly kissed, along with those fluttering moments spent together, Hiyori knew that it couldn't change anything. Kanami was a Toji of justice, who defeated aradama monsters. Monsters like her.

Tagitsuhime smirked, "Don't give me that look. You are now a powerful young woman. You can have everything you can possibly imagine, if you play your cards right."

She strode up to Hiyori and pulled her chin closer.

"However," she added, darkly, "you'll lose your power if you continue having a self-pitying attitude like this. Hiding only because you wish to protect these worthless creatures. And unless you become a full aradama, they'll destroy you."

"And when I succumb to the darkness inside of me...you're the one who can mysteriously control me, right?" Hiyori smiled, cruelly. "Including Kagari, I assume?"

Tagitsuhime rolled her eyes. This girl was smarter than she thought. Seeing the deceit on Tagitsuhime's face, Hiyori let out a hysterical laugh that almost sounded like a cackle.

"I won't be a puppet for you, Tagitsuhime," she snarled, with a sinister grin. "And I especially won't let you ruin my friends' lives like how you ruined my family's for generations. Mark my words...I'll become more powerful than you if I need to."

Hiyori put a finger to her chin and pretended to be in deep thought, as she added, "And who'll be the puppet master then?"

"You realize by doing that you'll be the villain," the aradama princess frowned. "You're willing to suffer just to satisfy your thirst for revenge?"

Hiyori shrugged. "I will, since I intend to make you suffer more."

Tagitsuhime stepped back a little with a hurt look on her face. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't this stupid girl realize what was best for her?

"My sweet little crow...I really am trying to help you," Tagitsuhime sighed. "We both understand what it is to be lonely, and I want you to be a full aradama for your own sake."

She put on a soft expression, before saying, "Because...I want us to be family."

Hiyori's head quickly turned towards Tagitsuhime. A bewildered look was on her face. Was she hearing things properly? As if that could ever happen and that she'd want it to! Tagitsuhime practically _destroyed_ her whole family! And now she wanted to be all lovey-dovey?

Flashes of lightning lit up the darkened shrine, as Hiyori yelled, "Just go back to the netherworld, Tagitsuhime! Get the fuck out of my life!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done! I'm glad I was able to finish this before the weekend. Hope you all enjoyed it. Were any of you expecting Tagitsuhime's true motive? Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Literally getting roasted here at home. Summer has been cooking me to perfection lately. My phone and computer are feeling fried too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

The dark forests of the Yamanashi mountains were almost like a maze-like setting in a horror film. The brewing storm overhead didn't alleviate the chilling atmosphere either. Sayaka and Kaoru had spent a few missions hunting aradama in the mountains, but those were during the daytime. Now, what with the murkiness of the night, everything seemed to have taken more sinister and threatening forms.

Grumbling in her mind, Kaoru internally thought, _'Stupid rain. Stupid wind. Stupid trees. Stupid mud.'_

She let out a sigh, before asking the furry creature on her head, "Smell anything, Nene?"

Nene sniffed, before perking up. Taking a few more sniffs, he coiled his tail around his mistress's hand, pulling her along. Kanami looked up from her Spectrum Finder.

"Has Nene-chan found Hiyori-chan?" she asked, her eyes widening with excitement.

The four Tojis only had to walk a few more steps, before all of their Spectrum Finders started going haywire. It could only mean one thing. However, Sayaka could feel herself swallowing a lump in her throat, once she realized which direction they were heading in.

"That way is to the Onryō Shrine," she said, creasing her eyebrows in concern.

"Your point?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

Sayaka didn't reply, but silently wished that Mai was with them. She longed for the comfort and reassurance from the older-sister figure. Instead, Sayaka clung onto Ellen's sleeve and desperately prayed in her head that Hiyori wasn't anywhere close to the haunted location.

As Nene continued leading them along, Ellen suddenly pointed to what looked like a dark structure in the distance. Even through the veil of pouring rain, there was no doubt that what they were seeing was the Onryō Shrine. Kanami's face was grim as she beheld the ruined monument, which seemed to tower threateningly over them from the peak of the tallest mountain. Judging by how the stormy clouds were clustered around it, she felt almost certain that the eerie shrine was where Hiyori set up her lair.

Sayaka whispered, "That is...?"

"Hiyori-chan's there. I just know it," Kanami said, her face full of determination. "Everyone, let's go!"

Suddenly, Ellen grabbed Kaoru's arm so tightly that the pink-haired loli winced. However, her eyes widened as well once she saw who was emerging from the shadows of the forest.

"Good evening, ladies. What brings you here?" Tagitsuhime asked, with a toothy grin.

Kanami glared, as she responded, "We are here to find Hiyori-chan."

"How considerate of you, but in case if you haven't known, this mountain is part of _my_ domain," Tagitsuhime said. "And I don't recall giving you permission to be here."

"Where is Hiyoyon?" Ellen snapped, ignoring the aradama princess's previous words.

Tagitsuhime blew a strand of white hair from her face. A haughty look shone in her eyes, as she summoned her two okatanas, Onimaru and Oodenta.

"She's with me now," she taunted, staring at Kanami in particular. "So sorry to crush your dreams, but some people are just never meant to be."

Kanami clenched Chidori tighter at Tagitsuhime's words. They stung her heart, but she refused to show any weakness. Now was not the time for crying.

Kanami said, "Hiyori-chan may not be meant for me, but she belongs with us! So, give her back!"

"If what my darling Hiyori told me was true, you all practically threw her away," Tagitsuhime said in response. "Hiyori is my family now. And together we'll destroy this world!"

Without another word, the aradama princess swiftly appeared in front of Kanami in the blink of an eye. Luckily, Kanami's superior instinct allowed her to predict Tagitsuhime's attack before she had moved, allowing the Toji to arch her head back. Just in time too. Any second later and Kanami would have found Tagitsuhime's two okatanas buried deep in her neck.

The next moments became an absolute disarray of chaos, as Kanami and her friends battled the aradama princess. Nene let out a roar as he transformed, using his large tail to fling down a few of the surrounding trees, in the hopes that they would crush their opponent.

Ellen and Kaoru fought together as they usually did with Ellen occasionally using her expert hand-to-hand combat skills. Just as Ellen dealt a hard kick to Tagitsuhime's abdomen, Kaoru used her large okatana like a baseball bat to swing the aradama princess back. They didn't escape unhurt though. Tagitsuhime let out an annoyed growl, before swooping upon the two of them. Her okatana blades managed to slice the two partners down.

Seeing his mistress down on the ground, Nene stood over Kaoru protectively, letting out a ferocious roar. Going into madness, Nene lunged forward to take down the aradama princess, in an effort to protect Kaoru. His strength and agility were an almost equal match to Tagitsuhime's, but eventually he felt the blade rake along his side.

"Ne...ne..." he whimpered, sadly, before reverting back to his small furry self.

Kaoru let out a tsk, and yelled, "Kanami, Sayaka, it's up to you now!"

The other two Tojis nodded in response, before charging. They were easily the fastest of the four, but even they were dangerously close to being overpowered by Tagitsuhime. Kanami darted from behind the aradama princess, but was knocked down when she felt the crunch of Onimaru's hilt meet her abdomen. Angered at the downfall of her friend, Sayaka fought against Tagitsuhime alone, swinging her okatana wildly. She tried to land a strike on her opponent, but was cut off when Tagitsuhime descended upon her with impossible speed.

"Die," Tagitsuhime hissed.

However, the aradama princess let out a cry of pain when she felt something stab her back. She turned around with a look of rage to see Chidori's blade sticking right through her. A look of victory was on Kanami's face.

"Miss me?" she smirked.

Fire flashed in Tagitsuhime's eyes, as she quickly teleported away. Everyone was breathing hard, exhausted from their fight. Although she was frustrated that she let the aradama princess slip out of her grasp, Kanami couldn't help thinking over Tagitsuhime's previous words. Was Hiyori really with the aradama princess? Her mind prayed that Tagitsuhime just meant that she was keeping Hiyori prisoner. She didn't want to believe that her friend could fall for such a monster. Could she?

* * *

With a cry of rage, Maki severed the aradama in front of her. The monster screeched before its body fell into two pieces.

"Show off," Suzuka teased.

Maki put her okatana back in her sheath, and responded, "If that's what you want to call it."

Suzuka gave a flirtatious smirk of her own, before her hand reached up to Maki's face. However, the orange-haired Elite Guard caught her hand and pressed it to her lips. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds, before giving into their temptation. Maki's eyes darted around, making sure no one was around in the darkened square, prior to kissing Suzuka's cherry-flavored lips.

Their kiss was slow at first, but as they continued, it started becoming deeper. The two Elite Guards hardly ever had time to themselves, either due to their missions or the lack of privacy. Finally, after those few heated minutes, Suzuka and Maki eventually broke apart, heavily panting.

A troubled look was in Suzuka's eyes and she turned away. Unsure of what could have caused her girlfriend to be so suddenly despondent, a flurry of questions flew in Maki's mind. Was she too rough? Did Suzuka not like it?

"Maki-san, how long are we going to keep hiding our relationship?" Suzuka sighed.

"Suzuka, we both know that our relationship is taboo," Maki hesitated, then tried to lighten the awkward tension by joking, "Besides, Mashiko Kaoru would most likely tell us to get a room."

Deep within her, Maki also wanted as much as Suzuka did to let the world know about their relationship. On several occasions, she had seen several boys stare at her girlfriend with lecherous gazes and had wanted nothing more than to punch them silly. It took her all her willpower in those moments to not scream out in public that Suzuka was hers, and hers alone.

Their attention was brought to a halt, once Suzuka felt her phone vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Konohana Suzuka, this is Hiiragi Konoka," came the reply.

Suzuka frowned and tried to keep from sounding hostile, as she answered, "What do you want?"

"The presence of a large aradama has been detected at the Origami family mansion. Please come quick with Shidou Maki!" Konoka begged.

Suzuka retorted, "And you cannot deal with it yourself, because...?"

She heard Konoka let out a huff of exasperation, before replying, "Excuse me? I am the only leader left now that the Origami sisters are gone. Who will people turn to if I perish? Also, it is your duty as an Elite Guard to suppress the aradama. And as the Origami family ambassador, I am not asking you—I am _commanding_ you! Now, go at once!"

Without another word, Konoka hung up, leaving Suzuka to glare at her phone.

* * *

Sayaka swallowed hard when they approached the great stone steps that led to the shrine. From underneath the torii, all four of the Tojis got their first real look at the Onryō Shrine. The embellishing was dark in color and tall, strong spikes of glass rose from the ground, forming a lotus-flower-shaped barricade around the shrine. Ellen deduced that it was most likely Hiyori who created the glass fortification.

"Well, we won't accomplish anything by just staring," Kaoru said, leading the way up the stone steps.

At the haiden, they stopped at the entrance, uncertainly. Kanami took a deep breath, before knocking. No answer.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, before calling out, "Come on, flat-chested girl! Just open the doors or we'll find another way in."

For just a few seconds, nothing happened. Eventually, without warning, the doors slowly slid open by themselves. Kaoru's eyebrows rose, not sure whether to be impressed or not. Stepping inside the haiden, the four Tojis stopped. Hiyori was standing in the very middle of the worship hall, glaring at them.

"What are you doing here?" Hiyori growled.

Standing up as straight as possible and squaring her jaw, Kanami pleaded, "Hiyori-chan...come back with us. _Please_."

Hiyori's eyes narrowed. Though her face projected anger, inside her mind, Hiyori was trying with all her concentration to hide the nauseating anxiety she was feeling. Noticing that Mai was not with the rest of her friends gave her a sick sensation of guilt.

"Get. The. Hell. Out," she said, slowly.

Her blue eye flickered erratically, but then diminished slightly before surging again, as though she was trying to scare them away. They couldn't stay here. If Tagitsuhime chanced to return, there was no doubt that the aradama princess would take down all four of her friends and possibly kill them.

"Get out of my sanctuary and leave my mountain!" Hiyori shouted, as tendrils of her hair surged above her, ablaze with blue energy.

However, Kanami was not the least bit intimidated by Hiyori's threatening form. In fact, she moved closer to the girl, reaching out to her. She knew Hiyori wouldn't purposely hurt her and that she was probably the only person remotely close who could keep Hiyori at bay. Kanami had several friends who she trusted, and who trusted her. Hiyori had only her. And she needed her now.

"Hiyori-chan," Kanami said, weakly, "I know you've given up on yourself, but I'm not giving up on you!"

Hiyori remained silent, so Kanami continued, "You've cried all alone. You think no one understands you. You've closed yourself off. You've fed on your own anger feeling it was your only purpose. And you've pushed me away several times."

Hiyori snarled, "Did you come all this way just to state facts I already know?"

Kanami gave her a similar stern look, saying, "But, even if you do push me away now, it won't change anything!"

Then with sorrowful eyes, she sniffed, "You mean so much to me, Hiyori-chan... We made a promise, didn't we? If you become a monster, I'll be one with you. Remember?"

"You're my best friend," Kanami added, as a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"Why won't you just go?!" Hiyori screamed.

She felt her facade crumbling quickly. Seeing Kanami sad hurt as much as her words. Hiyori trembled, trying to control herself, as objects inside the haiden crackled with blue lightning. Ellen, Sayaka, and Kaoru slowly huddled together, keeping a safe distance away from anything near them.

"Kanami, are you really my best friend? Because if you are, you will walk out those doors right now with the others, without looking back, and move on with your life!" Hiyori ordered.

Kanami gulped. She took a few more steps, hesitantly, until she was standing right in front of the aradama Toji. She took her friend's hand and placed it on her chest, closing her eyes. Hiyori's hand was cold as a corpse's, but Kanami didn't care.

"If that's truly what you want, then you have to kill me," Kanami decided.

"Kanamin!" Ellen cried.

"Are you crazy?!" Kaoru shouted.

Sayaka gasped, "Kanami, no..."

Hiyori choked, staring petrified at her hand against Kanami's heart. She could feel it pounding and her own heart started to beat just as fast.

"Enough!" she bellowed, snatching back her hand and turning away.

Then, her head shot up as she heard something. The noise of a certain pair of hard footsteps. Hiyori's eyes widened with fear.

"Go!" she hissed, pushing Kanami away. "Go now!"

It was too late, even if Kanami and the others listened to her. Everyone stared down the hallway behind Hiyori, paralyzed with shock and fear, as Tagitsuhime emerged.

Hiyori broke the silence by stammering, "They're leaving right now. Please let them go. They won't ever come back."

"Let them go? Even though the two of us are going to destroy them and this world anyway?" Tagitsuhime growled, summoning Onimaru and Oodenta again.

"Hiyoyon will do no such thing with you!" Ellen spat.

' _I'm sorry, Kanami,'_ Hiyori apologized in her mind. _'But I'll do whatever it takes to save you.'_

She didn't care about her happiness or her life in that moment, only determined to protect her friends. Hiyori swiftly grabbed Tagitsuhime's arm, pulling her close to her. With the best evil look she could manage, Hiyori flashed Kanami a cruel grin, before kissing Tagitsuhime forcefully on the lips. The sound of a clang was heard a second later. At first, Kanami wondered what it was, until she realized that she had dropped Chidori in her shock. Her three friends wore similar looks of horror.

It was as though someone stabbed her in the chest. Kanami put a hand to her heart, tears spilling down her cheeks. She almost forgot how to breathe as she stared at the sight before her.

"Hiyori-chan?" Kanami whimpered.

Hiyori broke the kiss, pretending to smile fondly at Tagitsuhime, before saying, "They'll be on their way now that they know the truth."

Then, with a look of hatred, she ordered Kanami, _"Leave."_

"No!" Kanami shouted, her swollen eyes now glaring at Hiyori.

Tagitsuhime cackled, "You heard your precious lovebird. Juujou Hiyori is mine now. And the last thing we need is a third wheel."

Kanami grabbed Chidori, intending to strike down the aradama princess until she felt the forceful blast of lightning push her out of the haiden. A few seconds later, the other three Tojis joined her outside on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Hiyori-chan!" Kanami screamed, running back towards the shrine.

She was pushed back, however, as lightning from the sky crashed down to the ground, narrowly missing her. The other three didn't need any more persuasion and grabbed Kanami, dragging her away, kicking and struggling.

* * *

Back in the shrine haiden, Tagitsuhime was pressing light kisses along Hiyori's neck. The aradama Toji put up no resistance. If submitting herself to Tagitsuhime gave her friends enough time to leave the mountain, Hiyori would gladly swallow her pride. She let out an audible moan, feeling the immoral pleasure on her skin.

"So, you've finally accepted me as yours?" Tagitsuhime snickered, running her hands up and down Hiyori's body, lingering for a few seconds on certain parts. "You're willing to be mine?"

Hiyori shamefully nodded her head, tears threatening to escape from her eyes. Tagitsuhime lifted her chin, before telling her to follow her. Hiyori found herself walking behind the aradama princess outside to a small building in the back that she never noticed before. The doors were sealed tightly with noro. Tagitsuhime removed the noro with a swift motion of her hand, unlocking the doors before flinging them open.

Hiyori's eyes widened once she looked inside. Two figures were on the floor, bound in chains. Their faces were pale and miserable, and the chains had bruised their skin.

Hiyori gasped, "Origami Yukari and Akane?"

* * *

 **A/N: For fun, whoever can guess why Hiyori's lair is called Onryō Shrine gets a cookie. ;)**

 **Also, interesting fact. If you're wondering how Hiyori was able to create a spiky glass fortress, it's actually 'cause of some cool science-thingy. Apparently, when there is the perfect amount of silica or quartz in the earth, lightning can actually create amazing glass sculptures. I suggest searching it up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Really thankful for all of your support so far for my fanfic "Sparked". Many thanks, especially to "Asharoth's Chronicle" and "FerogiSwag", my biggest supporters. Anyway, here's Chapter 10.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

"I don't understand. Hiiragi Konoka said that there was an aradama here," Suzuka sighed, looking up from her Spectrum Finder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that bitch sent us on a wild goose chase," Maki replied. "If nothing shows up in the next ten minutes, I'm leaving and going straight to Director Maniwa. We need to do something about that damn ambassador woman."

The two Elite Guards searched the Origami family mansion meticulously. In the courtyard, there were very few hiding places for a great aradama to take cover. Maki and Suzuka narrowly scanned for any sign of irregularity or anything out of the ordinary, with no luck.

The mansion itself was easily searched, but there were no hidden areas unaccounted for. All the rooms were undisturbed. Everything was plain and straightforward. As they walked through the hallway that led to Yukari's bedroom, Maki raised her hand suddenly.

Although it was almost inaudible, both of them had heard it. The light creak of a wooden floorboard.

"It's in her bedroom," Suzuka whispered.

"Get ready," Maki whispered back.

The two Elite Guards unsheathed their okatanas, as they crept softly to the fusuma that had a beautiful design of the Origami family crest. Outside, they paused. There was no doubt that something was in the room.

Maki hissed, "Now."

She flung open the door and raised her okatana with Suzuka close behind her. Then, both of them stopped dead.

What they were greeted with was not the aradama they had been expecting, but instead a black-cloaked figure. The figure was fixated on a small butsudan in the room and appeared to be stealing something from it. But even in the darkness, Maki and Suzuka could clearly see the familiar orange glow of noro coming from the small container that the figure pocketed.

"Hey!" Maki yelled.

The thief turned towards them with a cruel grin. A gleam of moonlight struck the double-edged okatana that the figure was holding, causing Maki's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Kogarasumaru?" she gasped.

Although part of the figure's face was covered with a hood, Suzuka almost swore that she could see a blue eye glowing from underneath it. It couldn't be...

Without any warning, the mysterious figure leaped at Suzuka with incredible speed. Maki barely blocked the figure's attack in time.

"Thanks for the save," Suzuka winked, before launching herself at their attacker.

Maki wordlessly joined her, but a thought continued to tug at her mind. That familiar technique that the offender just used...

' _Kashima Shinto-Ryu?'_ Maki thought.

Despite the two Elite Guards' skills and teamwork, the thief was too fast for them, easily dodging their onslaught of attacks. Soon, Maki and Suzuka's stamina began to decrease, their bodies tired and weak. Without any sympathy, the anonymous figure raised their hand, before an assault of lightning blasted out of it, striking the two Elite Guards. The thief let out a chuckle, before opening the sliding window and escaping into the night.

Just before her consciousness slipped away, Maki murmured, "Juujou Hiyori..."

* * *

Hiyori gaped at the two Origami sisters before her. Upon seeing Tagitsuhime, Akane shrunk back a little, her eyes wide with alarm. Seeing the chains wrapped around them, along with the look of hatred Yukari was giving Tagitsuhime, everything started adding up in Hiyori's mind. She gritted her teeth and turned to the aradama princess.

"Why are they here?" Hiyori yelled.

"Tagitsuhime did this," Yukari growled.

"I did it for you, Hiyori darling," Tagitsuhime replied, calmly.

"I never wanted this!" Hiyori screamed.

"The Origami sisters would have prevented us from ever being a family, so I did what I had to do," Tagitsuhime countered back with a dejected expression. "To prove that both of us can finally be happy together and get revenge!"

A devastated look crossed Hiyori's face, as she stared at the monster before her with pained eyes. A sniff coming from the prisoners' direction made her turn around. Akane, who was shaking like a leaf, clearly was trying to not show any weakness, but failed miserably. Hiyori went up to her and grasped her warm hands in her icy ones, hoping to give the younger Origami sister some reassurance through that one gesture. The chains on Akane's arms shifted a little, revealing more painful bruises beneath them.

Turning her head, Hiyori slowly said, "Release them."

"And let them warn the humans, so that they can kill us?" Tagitsuhime spat.

A sarcastic smile appeared on Hiyori's face, as she whispered, "Death has been my fate since birth."

She slowly removed her hands from Akane's and stood in front of Tagitsuhime with arrogant pride. She no longer feared the aradama princess before her. In Hiyori's eyes, she was a powerful being herself. And if fate was merciless to her, then she would not let the last moments of her being in control go to waste.

"I already agreed to become yours and yours alone. Why go through all of this?" Hiyori asked.

Tagitsuhime said, "You're worried that I don't care for your happiness."

"Because you _never_ did," Hiyori snarled. "You've never cared for anyone's. Don't think that I'm a fool. You say that you want to be a family, but I know that you'll never give up anything for me. Like you've said before...you just want revenge."

Tagitsuhime's snake-like eyes grew cold with calculation and she bit her lip. The Origami sisters didn't dare to move or make a sound, as they watched the conflict going on between the two. They looked back and forth between Tagitsuhime and Hiyori, wondering who would explode first. It was so strange to see the two so close—the aradama that radiated an orange glow and the other, clad in blue lightning.

Tagitsuhime let out a sigh and she tried her best to put on a sympathetic face, as she said, "Don't tell me that you yourself do not have a thirst for revenge. Look at this woman before you."

She gestured to Yukari, and added, "For a long time, you've held a grudge against Origami Yukari. She's the reason why you've spent years alone without your mother, as a lost little girl with _no one_! Remember?!"

"Of course, I do!" Hiyori choked, the images of her dead mother appearing in her mind.

Pain shot through her, as she remembered the guilt and regret on her mother's face. Even though, in the netherworld, her mother pleaded for her to forgive Yukari, Hiyori couldn't help letting a small gnarled place in her heart brew with hate against the Origami sister. She knew it wasn't Yukari's fault—that it was just Tagitsuhime's, but Hiyori was a person who preferred placing blame on people.

Hiyori realized that she had been glaring at Yukari the whole time and quickly looked away, her face reddening with shame. She let out a slow breath, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't go pointing fingers at anyone at the moment. Right now, only Tagitsuhime was responsible for her suffering.

Tagitsuhime continued, "Now, you can finally end Origami Yukari. Don't you see that I am doing you a favor?"

"I don't want any help from you," Hiyori growled, turning her back on the aradama princess.

Tagitsuhime's eyes lit with orange energy, as she shrieked, "You won't need any help from me, once you start being an obedient mate!"

Hiyori choked and let out a strangled cry, once she felt something squeezing the air out of her. Her eyes went down to see that a tentacle of noro was wrapped around her neck, crushing it. Desperately, she tried to claw at it, using her powers even. Her efforts were futile, once more tentacles of noro pinned her arms to her sides, leaving her defenseless. Sweat started to drip down Hiyori's forehead, as her face started to turn blue from air loss.

"Tagitsuhime!" Yukari yelled.

"Stop it!" Akane cried, covering her eyes.

"Not until my little crow promises to start behaving," Tagitsuhime replied. "Well, Hiyori darling, what do you say? Even if you do choose death, I'll win anyway."

She was right. Hiyori's only reason for living now was to protect those she loved. While her death would benefit the world from having to deal with another aradama, there would be nobody left to prevent Tagitsuhime from destroying her friends. And Kagari...she couldn't let her daughter be raised by such a monster.

Just as Hiyori's vision started to fade, she screamed with her last remaining strength, "I promise! I promise! Stop it!"

Tagitsuhime let out a chuckle and instantly, Hiyori's bounds released her. Hiyori coughed as she gasped for air, rubbing her bruised throat. A white finger lifted her chin and she found herself staring helplessly into the aradama princess's eyes.

"Something tells me that we're going to be arguing a lot in the future. How about we take this argument to the bed?" Tagitsuhime crooned.

Yukari thrashed in her chains, spewing foul language that Hiyori thought she'd never hear from the composed woman. She sadly smiled at the Origami sisters, before turning to Tagitsuhime and nodding her head.

The aradama princess gave Hiyori a loving look and pulled her in for a cold embrace, slowly running her fingers through Hiyori's black and blue hair. Hiyori did not close her eyes or hug back. This was nothing compared to the embraces she'd share with Kanami. In this situation, she could feel no emotion but emptiness.

"That's a good girl," Tagitsuhime whispered, slowly unbuttoning Hiyori's uniform.

* * *

In her office, Konoka lazily rolled a pencil on her desk from side to side. She stared at the phone in front of her, willing for it to ring. Apparently, that wasn't necessary as the doors to her office opened hastily, and a soldier from the Special Ritual Riot Squad stepped in.

"Hiiragi-san, I have obeyed your orders," he said. "All of the riot squad, along with the troops of the surrounding districts, have been gathered. We are prepared to arrest the traitor."

Konoka got up from her chair and looked out of the window that was behind her desk. Lightning flashed, as she stared at the mountains. Somewhere out there, her little niece was hiding. Well, Konoka always loved a good game of hide-and-seek. A cruel smile made its way across the ambassador's face.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter done! I was hoping to get more action in this, but writer's block has been cruel to me. Also, first day of college is approaching soon, so I'm really stressed. Feel free to tell me your thoughts or ask any questions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: In the previous chapter, our two favorite Elite Guard sweethearts were attacked by a mysterious figure, who bears an ominous resemblance to a certain Toji. Also, we have Chocolate-Mint-Chan giving into Tagitsuhime's control. What could this mean for all our favorite characters? Here's Chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

"Ugh..."

Maki let out a pained moan, as she weakly opened her eyes. She squinted trying to clear her vision, before she realized that she was swathed in bandages. Plastic tubes connected to beeping machines slowly pumped drugs into her arm. Maki tried to sit up, but the only thing she could really do was wince in agony. Her stomach that had been brutally injured was still raw with pain.

"Maki-san."

Maki turned her head to see Suzuka in a hospital bed, right next to her. She frowned, seeing the white bandages that covered most of her girlfriend's head. The only parts left uncovered were Suzuka's right eye and her mouth.

"That fiend really got me, huh?" Suzuka weakly laughed.

"Suzuka..."

A few seconds later, the door to their hospital room slid open, and Sayaka and Kaoru stepped in. Judging by how grim their faces were, it was easy for Maki to guess that things didn't go well with finding Hiyori.

"Sayaka-san, Kaoru-san, you're back," Suzuka said.

"Yeah," Kaoru replied. "We've actually got back about a day ago."

Maki dared to ask, "Juujou Hiyori is...?"

Sayaka and Kaoru fell into contemplative silence with disappointment etched into their faces. Kaoru rubbed the back of her neck before replying.

"She's made her choice very clear," she answered, simply.

Suzuka knew better than to pry, so she paused before asking, "And what happened while we were out cold?"

"You were found at the Origami family mansion just yesterday," Sayaka explained. "Director Maniwa was worried when you two didn't report back to the bureau and sent a search team."

"Care to explain about what happened to you two?" Kaoru asked.

Maki only frowned, staring hard at the floor.

* * *

The two Origami sisters stared at the Heijou Toji in front of them. Hiyori was trying her best to soothe Kagari in her arms by rocking her back and forth, humming a tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby herself. While Akane gazed at the two of them with affectionate and amused eyes, Yukari looked dubious. In her mind, the older Origami sister wondered how the same girl, who would fly into rages during her "aradama training", could be so motherly. Yukari's eyes narrowed when she took note of how blue Hiyori's hair had turned, along with the new hickeys on her neck.

"Juujou."

Hiyori turned towards Yukari with a vacant look. It was a different look than the one Yukari was used to seeing. It was the expression of a Toji who had once been determined and had a strong sense of duty. Now, the girl before her was just a tormented sufferer whose aura projected hopelessness and sorrow.

"How long do you intend to go along with this?" Yukari asked.

"As long as it takes," Hiyori mumbled. "If it diverts Tagitsuhime's attention from her plans of destruction, I'll do it."

Akane was astonished at how little Hiyori seemed to care. Her face set itself into a sorrowful frown, as she wondered whether the young Toji still had some emotion within her.

"Hiyori-san, don't you realize what that means?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Hiyori shot back, harsher than she intended to. "I've already given Tagitsuhime my word."

"No, Juujou, it's not just your word that she wants!" Yukari said. "Even though you've practically surrendered your body to her and given her a daughter, you'll be hers from here on out. Her perfect, little, obedient mate. Do you really think Tagitsuhime just wants _one_ child? Why else do you think she wants to destroy all humanity? Do you not get it?"

The full impact of what Yukari was saying finally hit Hiyori. Everything started to come together. Tagitsuhime gave her Ichikishimahime's powers for a reason. She made sure that Kagari would be born half-aradama, half-Toji. She had clear plans to annihilate all mankind. And now the aradama princess wanted a family of her own. Then, that meant...

"Well, do you get it or not?" Yukari demanded.

Hiyori nodded, realization dawning upon her. Tagitsuhime intended to replace mankind with a new aradama civilization.

Hiyori snorted, "Then, I'll just have to destroy her, won't I?"

"Juujou Hiyori, although destroying Tagitsuhime may seem like the best idea, you can't do it in your condition right now. You must not lose control," Yukari warned. "You've already let Ichikishimahime and your anger take over you too much."

"So what?!" Hiyori spat.

Her voice broke, as she trembled, "Anger was all that ever fueled me! It gave me a purpose, no matter how dark that goal was. When I've spent practically a lifetime being angry, do you really expect it to be easy to go back to a normal one?"

Akane struggled against the chains around her arms and feet, trying her best to reach Hiyori as far as she could. Her gentle aqua eyes mirrored the intensity in her voice.

"Hiyori-san, have hope. You can be happy with your friends. With Kanami-san. As long as you put aside the past and your fears, you won't need your anger."

Hiyori shook her head with pained eyes. She wasn't meant for such things. And she didn't need to worry about Kanami. Kanami already had loving friends and family. The image of Ayumu and Kanami kissing reminded Hiyori that she was unnecessary now.

"No. I'm weak without it," she argued.

Yukari had enough.

"This is about your mother again, isn't it?" she snapped.

Hiyori refused to answer.

"Come on, Juujou Hiyori!" Yukari yelled. "We both know that holding a grudge will only cause you to become the very monster you fear of turning into."

"Nee-sama!" Akane rebuked, a stern look crossing her face.

Her older sister ignored her, continuing, "Why don't you just give up this obsession of yours? You know that it'll never help anyone. _Especially_ Etou Kanami. Are you really willing to hurt the feelings of the one you love the most, just to achieve your goals?"

Hiyori stopped rocking Kagari and slowly turned her head towards Yukari. Her blue eye simmered with energy, as she clenched her teeth.

"Tagitsuhime wants to slaughter everyone. You want vengeance. So, what makes you think that you'll get what you want?" Yukari interrogated. "This is exactly what Tagitsuhime is aiming for—to make you bent on revenge, so she can have a powerful, destructive family. You mustn't let your anger control you. Because as long as it does...so does Tagitsuhime!"

Hiyori's flowing hair slowly started to die down, as a pang of heartbreak pierced her already broken heart. She lowered her head and stared at the ground. The blood in her ears pounded loudly, as Yukari's words sank into her mind with deep candor.

Suddenly, the doors to the Origami sisters' prison burst open and Tagitsuhime strode in. Her usually glowing eyes were now dark and bleak.

"It's time," Tagitsuhime announced.

"Time for what?" Hiyori fought to keep her voice steady.

"Our first step to becoming a family," the aradama princess answered, before lifting up her two arms. "Here. Give her to me."

"Never," Hiyori scowled, hugging Kagari tighter to her chest.

"You're not actually considering taking our little chick with you, are you?" Tagitsuhime snorted.

A smug smile crept up Hiyori's face, as she replied, "Of course not."

She turned to Yukari with the same grin and asked, "Origami Yukari, how are you with kids?"

Yukari stared.

"Huh?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ayumu-chan," Kanami said. "But, I can't."

On the other side of her phone, the disappointment in her kouhai's voice was clear, as Ayumu replied, "I understand, Etou-san. I'm sorry about how I kissed you at the matsuri. It was selfish and impulsive of me."

"It's okay, Ayumu-chan! I'm willing to just remain as friends," Kanami replied. "If that's okay with you..."

Ayumu remained silent for a long time, which made Kanami think that she had hung up. However, the younger girl's soft voice was heard moments later.

"Etou-san, the one you love is Juujou-san, isn't it?"

Kanami pulled herself up, nervously laughing, "What are you talking about?"

"You've seemed very close to her. Even your friends agree, along with some of my classmates—and they've only caught rare glimpses of you two," Ayumu said. "And almost every Toji has been talking about the two of you dating."

Kanami didn't quite know what to say. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment at the thought of Hiyori as her girlfriend.

"But, we're not," Kanami said, as a certain painful memory hit her. "She already has someone."

"Oh. Well, goodbye then, Etou-san," Ayumu said.

"Goodbye, Ayumu-chan," Kanami replied, before hanging up.

She stared at her phone screen, which had a picture of her and Hiyori together. In the photo, Kanami had given Hiyori a surprise kiss on the cheek. The blush and surprise on her friend's face were plain to see. Tears rolled down Kanami's cheeks and she furiously wiped them with her uniform sleeve.

"Kanami-chan, are you okay?" Mai's voice from behind her pulled Kanami out of her thoughts.

Kanami made sure her eyes and cheeks were dry, before turning around and laughing, "Yep. I'm fine, Mai-chan!"

Her purple-haired friend stared at her with concern from her hospital bed. Ever since Kanami had come back, she seemed more forlorn than ever.

Before Mai could say anything, Sayaka and Kaoru came into the room. Ellen, who was sitting beside Mai, jumped from her chair, facing the two.

"We have something important to tell you all," Sayaka said.

"We talked with Shidou Maki and Konohana Suzuka. They said that they were attacked by a mysterious person who appeared to be Hiyori," Kaoru said.

Kanami's eyes grew round. That didn't make sense! Hiyori was at the Onryō Shrine when the Elite Guards were attacked! Was she? Could she possibly have darted back to Kamakura City and took them out? Kanami refused to believe that her friend would do such a thing, but the memory of Hiyori's cruel grin before she kissed Tagitsuhime made her question this. The Minoseki Toji's eyebrows scrunched up together, as she made her conclusion.

"No! Hiyori-chan wouldn't hurt Shidou-san or Konohana-san!" Kanami cried.

Her four friends stared at her, as they tried to make up their own minds. The fact that Hiyori was now with Tagitsuhime made their hearts feel heavy. Ellen took a deep breath and drew herself up a bit.

"We abandoned Hiyoyon when she needed us the most. As long as she's happy, we should be happy for her," Ellen decided.

She then added, with a more downcast look, "Even if she wants to be with Tagitsuhime."

Slowly, the five Tojis looked at each other. Although none of them could read each other's minds, they were all thinking of the same thing. Of that moment in Hiyori's cell, when they had all held hands as a circle of friends. A group of six—now incomplete forever.

* * *

Hiyori smashed open the wooden butsudan, before confiscating the small container of noro inside. Mission accomplished. She stared at the desolation around her. The walls and floors were splattered with blood. There had been about ten soldiers inside the building at the time, protecting the noro, and all of them had fallen victim to either Hiyori's okatana or her powers. All, but one.

"Freeze!" a soldier yelled, as he pointed his gun at her.

Hiyori rolled her eyes, until she heard the bang. The pain that followed was agonizing.

"Auuugh!" Hiyori screamed.

Slowly, she turned to see the blood soaking through the side of her uniform. Assessing the wound, she deemed it as non-fatal. Her eye glowed with energy, as she raised her hand at the soldier, who backed away from fright. One second later, his body incinerated to ashes. Hiyori looked at the remains that used to be the soldier with a deadpan look, until she heard clapping from behind her.

"Well done, Hiyori-chan. You've finally accepted who you really are."

That voice... Hiyori's hair flew high into the air, expanding into long tendrils, almost like Yukari's when she was possessed by Tagitsuhime. Lightning flashed all around her as she glowered with rage at Konoka, who was standing at the entrance. Without a second thought, Hiyori let out a yell, shooting a deadly bolt of lightning at her aunt. Konoka blocked it, however, with her own powers.

The ambassador shook her head saying, "Have you forgotten that I'm half-aradama myself? I've had these powers for years. Do you really think I don't know how to protect myself with them?"

Hiyori snarled, "If you're going to kill me, then why don't you just try?"

"Why would I do that?" Konoka purred. "Death is too merciful for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiyori growled.

"Patience, Hiyori-chan. Good things come to those who wait..."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed that, my fellow readers! So...now Hiyori is stealing noro for Tagitsuhime. What could this mean? And it also seems that our favorite chocolate-mint lover is starting to become more ruthless and unforgiving. Hmm... What do you think about all this? Again, reviews and opinions are greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again, fellow readers! I'm glad that you enjoyed my latest chapter of "Sparked". Some of you had some really interesting theories and opinions. I hope this chapter will be just as intriguing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

Exactly one month and five days had passed since Hiyori had fled from society. Her hair had turned completely blue by now, along with both of her eyes. She had lost a considerable amount of weight as well, to the point where she could easily count her ribs. Her hollow eyes had sunken in and her skin was now the same deathly-white color as Tagitsuhime's. The aradama inside Hiyori was slowly taking over her, and probably in just a short amount of time, she would lose whatever humanity she had left.

The Onryō Shrine continued to serve as her lair. She would only leave the mountain to steal noro for Tagitsuhime, and the only humans she talked to were the Origami sisters. The other humans Hiyori interacted with she either scared off or killed. Most of her victims were either young Tojis or soldiers from the Special Ritual Riot Squad, who'd venture too close to her mountain.

She had become the perfect monster that Tagitsuhime and Konoka had dreamed of: emotionless, cold, and cruel. Hiyori didn't bother denying the fact, and was ashamed to admit that she was now used to being one.

"You have been very obedient lately. I'm proud of you," Tagitsuhime said one day. "I have another mission for you. Same as always, just steal the noro."

Then, with narrowed eyes, she added, "And try not to get shot again."

Hiyori glumly stared at the eleven bullets beside her cracked mirror. Each one had its own painful memory that she knew she'd never forget.

Getting up from her chair, Hiyori grabbed Kogarasumaru and left the shrine in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Kanami sat outside of Minoseki Academy, eating a bag of Mai's cookies. Her friend had fully recovered and was released from the hospital a few days ago. However, Mai was restricted from hunting aradama at the moment, due to Director Maniwa's concerns about her stitches. The first thing Mai did was make batches of baked goods for all of her friends. The older-sister intuition inside Mai told her that Kanami and Sayaka had missed her baking. Which was very true in Kanami's case, as she found herself staring at the now empty bag, which only had crumbs left.

Looking up at the stormy clouds, Kanami let out a sigh. The rain had cleared thankfully, but there had been no rays of sunshine or signs of blue sky for the past month.

It had been a very boring day for her so far. Sayaka and Kaoru had to help with a new mission that Director Maniwa gave them. Ellen was busy with her grandfather, and Mai had to catch up on her schoolwork.

Aradama activity had also risen. Konoka had ordered for an increase in military strength and defenses. No surprise there.

Kanami pulled out of her wallet the photograph she always carried with her. It was bent and worn, and most of the colors had faded, due to her looking at it too much. It was a photo of Kanami with all of her friends. They had taken this particular picture right after Kanami and Hiyori returned from the netherworld. A smile creeped up her face, as she remembered the joy she and her friends felt in that moment.

' _Hiyori-chan, we really miss you, you know,'_ Kanami thought.

A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto the photo. Kanami hastily wiped it away. This picture meant so much to her, and she would have hated it getting damaged beyond repair. She carefully put the photo in her wallet, just as her Spectrum Finder started buzzing.

' _An aradama?'_

Kanami picked up Chidori and took off swiftly, following the directions of her Spectrum Finder. The building she reached looked as though a bomb was blown up near it. Shards of glass were scattered everywhere and smoke rose from the remains of the building.

When Kanami ran inside, she stopped abruptly. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the figure before her. Kanami thought she was dreaming, but the stab she felt in her heart reminded her that she wasn't. Wrapped in a blue aura, okatana in hand, Juujou Hiyori possessed the same beauty that Kanami remembered, but it seemed emptier and colder than usual.

Kanami gulped, "Hiyori-chan..."

"Kanami..."

The Minoseki Toji took in the girl before her. Despite Hiyori's drastically changed appearance, Kanami could still tell it was the same girl she fell in love with. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes.

"Is it...really you?" Kanami whispered, trembling.

Emotions swelled up in Hiyori's chest. Just what she needed... She turned away, not wanting to gaze upon the girl she loved.

"Go away, Kanami," she ordered.

Hiyori's voice sounded different to Kanami. It sounded colder and more distant, but she shrugged it off.

"I won't," Kanami said, going up to Hiyori and wrapping her arms around her.

Sniffling, Kanami choked, "You didn't even let me say goodbye to you back then."

Hiyori said nothing. She couldn't stay here. She needed to leave before the police or even worse, the Special Ritual Riot Squad showed up. There would be no doubt that they would capture her, if not kill her on the spot.

Kanami couldn't stop crying, letting her tears stain Hiyori's uniform, as she continued to embrace the girl. She felt her knees weaken.

"I love you...Hiyori-chan."

Those three words... Just hearing them caused Hiyori to feel like a storm. Quite literally too, as her emotions caused a flurry of turbulent wind to fly all around the two of them. The two Tojis' hair whipped in the wind, but neither of them seemed to notice it. Hiyori tried her best to squirm out of Kanami's grasp, but Kanami was determined to remain locked in this position.

"You should stop loving me and start fearing me already!" Hiyori shouted, refusing to listen to her heart.

With her full strength, she shoved Kanami away. Hiyori's hair flowed above her head as blue energy illuminated her eyes. Lightning shot forth from Hiyori's hands, as she clenched her fists, lighting up the room with a powerful glow. Kanami fell back, terrified of the great display of power Hiyori had cast.

"Is this the girl you love?!" Hiyori shrieked. "A monster?!"

Kanami glared at her, feeling provoked. Why couldn't Hiyori trust her? One thing about the Heijou Toji that always ticked Kanami off was how Hiyori always felt she had to do everything by herself.

Kanami knew what she had to do.

She got up and unsheathed Chidori, spitting out, "Well then, I guess since you're a monster, I'll have to fight you."

Her spiteful words made Hiyori actually let out a growl.

"So, this is why you love me?! Because I'm an equal match for you in dueling?!" she yelled, then with a scathing voice, "But then again, that's all you ever care about in people."

Hiyori unsheathed Kogarasumaru, letting her power wrap around it. She was in no mood for games.

"I'll show you what a monster looks like," she said, before launching herself at Kanami.

They fought fiercely. Every technique and every move they had knowledge of, they used, trying to beat each other into submission. Kanami let a smug smirk cross her face. Hiyori had gotten stronger since she last dueled her.

"You're more in control of your powers, I see," Kanami panted, her smirk widening. She couldn't help feeling turned on at how intoxicating Hiyori was, full of fiery wrath while breathing hard.

"Disappointed?" Hiyori snapped.

"Hardly," Kanami replied.

In her senseless anger, Hiyori wanted nothing more than to rip that smug grin off of Kanami's face, even though she knew that she couldn't possibly beat her. Ichikishimahime's future sight proved that. However, Hiyori's rage blinded her from fully accepting that, as she continued to swing her blade at her opponent. Their blades met and tangled.

"Your arrogance is revolting," Hiyori seethed. "And your impulsiveness makes me sick."

"I know that," Kanami teased. "But I only show my arrogance and impulsiveness to you."

Her innuendo earned her a worthwhile reaction from Hiyori, who snarled, "Now you're just being a womanizer."

"I'm not denying it." Those words literally made Hiyori see red.

Kanami quickly swung her blade, aiming for Hiyori's stomach, but found that she had easily blocked it with the side of Kogarasumaru. Kanami stopped and stared at the aradama Toji in surprise.

"Nice try," Hiyori said, before swinging her okatana, pushing Kanami back.

Kanami smiled, laughing, "This is fun, right Hiyori-chan?"

Then, with a seductive smile, she added, "It's even more fun watching you sweat and pant."

Hiyori had enough of Kanami's humor. She grabbed Kogarasumaru with both hands ready to deal the winning blow.

"You've gotten stronger, Hiyori-chan," Kanami began, then with a hard look, "but if there's one weakness you do have, it's that you lose concentration when angry!"

With a yell, Hiyori thrust her okatana towards Kanami...to then be sliced down by Chidori. The energy in Hiyori's hair gradually faded away, making it fall down in her face one lock at a time. Her eyes lost their white glow, diminishing back to blue. With a saddened smile, Hiyori let her body fall to the ground.

"Strong as always, huh, Kanami?" she weakly said.

Hiyori let out a hiss of pain when she felt Kanami pin her down. She expected Kanami to deal the finishing strike with Chidori, but instead felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. Kanami's body shook as she sobbed.

"If you think I love you just because you're a good sparring partner, you're totally wrong!" Kanami cried. "I love you either way! I've always loved you and always will!"

"Kanami..."

Hiyori tried to struggle out of Kanami's grip, but was stopped when she felt Kanami's lips crush onto her own. The kiss was desperate and rough, but Kanami didn't care. She _needed_ Hiyori. A moan escaped from Hiyori's mouth, once she felt Kanami shove her tongue past her lips. After a long time, they finally broke apart. Both of them were panting heavily with tears streaming down their cheeks.

Through the haziness of her mind, Hiyori couldn't help comparing the kiss she just shared with Kanami to the numerous ones Tagitsuhime gave her. Although both of them were rough, Kanami's had a more loving warmth to it, while Tagitsuhime's was just full of harsh sexual desire.

"Hiyori-chan..."

The wailing sounds of police sirens from outside made Hiyori jolt up. She quickly grabbed Kogarasumaru, intending to flee. However, the pull on her uniform made her pause. Kanami was clinging to her dress with her head hung low.

"If this is the last time we ever see each other," Kanami wavered, "at least promise me that you'll be happy."

Hiyori turned away, refusing to look back at her.

"I will," she choked out.

A smile made its way across Kanami's face as tears continued to pour from her eyes. It was as though the world went into slow-motion, as she finally let go of Hiyori, letting the Heijou Toji disappear in a bolt of lightning. For a few seconds, Kanami remained on the ground, staring at where Hiyori had just been. Then, her body shook and she let the sobs she was holding in, make their way out of her throat.

"Kanami, are you okay?"

She looked up to see Asakura Mihono, a Toji who also attended Minoseki Academy. A bunch of other Tojis were right behind her, followed by a few police officers.

"Search the building," a police officer ordered. "There could be injured people."

Mihono went up to what remained of the building's butsudan and peered inside.

"Seems like the noro was stolen," she commented.

"Noro? Stolen?" Kanami was confused.

"Didn't you hear, Kanami? There has been an aradama stealing noro everywhere across Japan!" Mihono exclaimed. "And if anyone tries to stop it, they never live to tell the tale! The aradama slaughters them brutally."

"There's been at least fifty deaths by now," another Toji added. "Haven't you heard it on the news?"

"No," Kanami admitted. She honestly hadn't watched the news lately, due to not wanting to hear Konoka talk about military numbers and brag about her own position of power.

Memories of Hiyori, her hair and eyes ablaze with lightning, made Kanami pray that what she was thinking wasn't true. After a month of being apart, who was Hiyori now? Was she still the determined girl who'd argue about mint-chocolate ice cream not being toothpaste? Or was she something completely different now?

' _Hiyori-chan...are you still the same?'_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hope that little spar between Kanami and Hiyori was entertaining! This got inspired from Episode 21 when Kanami had to give some tough love to Hiyori. It was so heart-warming watching that scene, cause Kanami was finally able to find something else she cared for other than sword-fighting. And she didn't love Hiyori just because she could use a sword, she loved her anyway. The feels!**

 **(Something tells me Kanami had a crush on Hiyori since the first day.) Honestly, saying, "I ran away with you just because we didn't finish our spar," made me raise an eyebrow.**

 **Sorry for me rambling. Have a great day, y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you are all having a great day/night! I felt really excited typing up this chapter, so I am eager to know your thoughts on this one. Some of you have been sending me requests on including some of the characters from the Toji No Miko game. I can't guarantee that there'll be a lot of scenes with them in it, but I will include them. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

In the Onryō Shrine honden, Hiyori wearily dragged herself up the three flights of stairs to her own room, taking great care to not step too heavily on the rotten floorboards. The side of her chest still hurt like crazy, due to Kanami striking her with Chidori, but nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. As she made her way up, Hiyori couldn't help touching her lips. She could still feel the warmth of Kanami's lips on hers.

Every part of Hiyori wished she had told Kanami that she loved her too and let her know the truth. The truth about her insecurities. The truth about why she was with Tagitsuhime. The truth about why she wasn't the same anymore. In her mind, Hiyori concluded that perhaps it would be for the best if she never saw Kanami again. She was no longer the Hiyori that Kanami knew and remembered.

Just when Hiyori reached the last few steps, she paused. In her room, she could hear Tagitsuhime's voice, but to her confusion, it sounded soft and almost giggly. Hiyori strained her ears, listening hard.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely aradama princess. And she had a beautiful child through a rather...let's say, lowly human. They were a very happy family, but-"

Hiyori, who was done with listening, threw up the bamboo screen that enclosed her room. With steam coming out of her ears, she shot daggers at Tagitsuhime, once she saw her with Kagari in her arms.

"Hiyori darling!" Tagitsuhime exclaimed, before turning to the baby in her arms. "Look, my little hatchling, Mummy's mate is here for story-time too!"

"Story-time's over," Hiyori said, snatching back Kagari.

"Is that the way you treat family?" Tagitsuhime huffed, with a pouting face.

Hiyori stepped close to the aradama princess. Her thin chest heaved up and down as she spoke in a fierce voice.

"You are _not_ my family," she said, before reaching into her uniform and pulling out the container of Noro she just purloined. "There. That's what you really want, isn't it?"

With a toss of her head, Hiyori walked out of the room with Kagari in her arms. Tagitsuhime stared after her with indignant eyes, before turning to the shoji screen wall. It used to have a beautiful design of a crow on it, but the vibrant black and blue colors had mostly faded away. A voice came from behind the screen.

"Lover's quarrel?"

The screen slid open and the lithe form of Konoka stepped out. She clutched the okatana at her side, while giving Tagitsuhime a superior glance.

"Not exactly," Tagitsuhime sniffed, spitefully. "Juujou Hiyori does not love me the same way she loves her little lovebird, Etou Kanami."

A part of Tagitsuhime felt a little envious towards the Minoseki Toji. Just what did the little brat have that she didn't? What made Hiyori so attracted to her? Judging by the encounters she had with Kanami and from what she heard of the girl, Tagitsuhime just saw her as an overly excited girl who only liked showing off her skill with an okatana and nothing else.

Konoka rolled her eyes and replied, with much dignity, "Exactly."

She took out her double-edged okatana and looked at it admiringly. It was a fatal blade, cruelly shaped, and when it gleamed in the light, it looked as though it was made of glass.

Konoka delicately traced the lines of her weapon as she continued, "And the best way to get rid of an obstacle is to destroy it."

Tagitsuhime raised an eyebrow, her interest caught. With a grin that showed her gleaming fangs, she spoke in a slow cruel voice.

"I'm listening..."

"We both know that you can't get rid of Etou Kanami yourself. Juujou Hiyori would only hate you even more," Konoka said, absentmindly. "However, get another to do the deed and the little crow might just lose control."

Tagitsuhime drew near to the ambassador, and said, "Oh? Do tell..."

* * *

Konoka stepped out of the black vehicle and breathed in the air. The familiar smell of the dense masses of shrubbery and rice fields all around her filled her nostrils. She turned to the driver in the car.

"I won't be long," she said, shortly.

"Please take your time, Hiiragi-san," he replied.

Konoka took a deep breath before facing the house in front of her. She stood in the same place for several seconds before making her way towards the wooden structure. The memories Konoka kept in the darkest areas of her mind resurfaced as she entered. There were so many things she remembered and many of them she wished to forget.

She slid the door shut behind her, murmuring, "I'm home."

The Hiiragi house still looked relatively the same since she last saw it, save for the layer of dust that covered everything. Slowly, almost without thought, Konoka made her way upstairs towards where she knew her former bedroom to be. As she slid open the shoji screen door, she sneered. What Konoka was greeted with was not the same room she used to occupy.

' _Does she seriously like no other color but green?'_ she thought, bitterly.

An olive-colored platform bed was next to the wall with two shoji lamps beside it, one on each side. A desk was right next to the bed with papers strewn all over it. Against another wall was a shelf stuffed with books, most of them being yuri novels. Konoka raised an eyebrow.

She stared at the desk, which had some sort of picture frame on it. She strode up to it with increased indignation, her temper mounting. Konoka's face became quite white with rage when she glared at the framed photo. It was a picture of Hiyori with her five friends, all of them with bright smiles on their faces. It was too much for Konoka.

With a yell, she grabbed the picture before throwing it on the ground, letting it shatter. Just looking at Hiyori's happiness, even in a photo, made Konoka's blood boil. She couldn't believe that the stupid girl looked up to her for comfort, when she was still imprisoned. Well, soon that would change. Soon, Konoka would be the one who'd have everything and be smiling with glee.

As Konoka prepared herself to leave the house, she turned towards the butsudan in the family house dojo to see the picture of the one woman she despised the most. With a frown, Konoka made her way to the butsudan and knelt down.

"You've raised your daughter well, Kaga-nee-chan," Konoka said. "But that will soon go to waste because soon Hiyori-chan will become like me. And eventually she'll forget all her feelings for Etou Kanami and only know what I felt."

She paused, her cheeks bloodless, and snarled, "How it feels to be a monster..."

Konoka leaned towards Kagari's picture and whispered, "And once she does, it won't just be her I'll have conquered...but the whole Hiiragi family."

With a cold smile, she pressed her fingers to her lips before putting them on top of where Kagari's were. Returning to the vehicle, Konoka spoke in a curt voice.

"Take me back to my office," she commanded, as she took out her cellphone.

After punching in a few numbers, Konoka waited before saying, "This is Hiiragi Konoka. Send troops to the Onryō Shrine in the Yamanashi Mountains. Juujou Hiyori is there. Why? Don't question me!"

Then, in a more sinister voice, she added, "And make sure to bring a large supply of water with you."

* * *

"I'm bored, Mai-chan..." Kanami whined.

Mai sweatdropped, before answering, "What about your homework?"

Her friend let out another sigh, as she turned to the television screen. Kaoru, Sayaka, and Ellen were crammed in front of it on the small sofa, watching the news. It had been a tiring day for everyone and nobody complained about having a short rest.

"This is probably the only time that old lady allowed me a short, but worthwhile break," Kaoru sighed, happily, before grumbling, "She should have made it at least a week though..."

"Everyone, look!" Sayaka exclaimed, pointing to the television.

All their eyes widened simultaneously when they saw what was on the screen. Huge troops from the Special Ritual Riot Squad, along with police officers and Tojis, were marching into the dark depths of the Yamanashi Mountains.

A reporter's voice announced, _"Just a few minutes ago, Juujou Hiyori's location has been discovered by Hiiragi Konoka. The Special Ritual Riot Squad, along with other authority are now making their way to arrest the aradama Toji. Hiiragi Konoka has ordered for most information to remain classified, but says that she will give more updates after the troops make the arrest."_

"We can't let them take Hiyori-chan!" Kanami cried. "Come on!"

Without another word, she grabbed Chidori, not stopping even after Kaoru yelled, "Kanami!"

The pink haired loli shook her head, exasperatedly, before saying to everyone, "Let's go! Before she does anything stupid."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go. I wanted to have a chapter that focused primarily on Konoka, just cause. Nothing really that interesting.**

 **Oh yeah, and some of you have been asking what Hiyori's lair looks like. Just imagine a dark three-storied pagoda connected to a smaller building (with glass spikes all around it). Hopefully that description is enough.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You know that school is starting for real, once you go to buy supplies... :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

The soldiers stared at the towering pagoda in front of them. Murky clouds swirled over it, as thunder rumbled threateningly. For the Special Ritual Riot Squad, this was the closest they ever got to the Onryō Shrine. Some of the young Tojis behind them cowered slightly at the sight of it, clutching each other for reassurance.

The head soldier addressed everyone saying, "Be on guard. She's dangerous. Everyone has their water supply?"

"Yes, sir," came the answer.

"Up there!" one of the soldiers cried, pointing to the pagoda.

On the topmost balcony, enveloped in majestic glory, was Juujou Hiyori. The soldiers, police officers, and Tojis remained in place, wondering what would happen next. The very sight of her sent chills up their spines. She looked so unlike the sixth heroine who had once saved them.

For Hiyori, their unwelcome presence made a vein pop on her forehead. Even the storm she had created did not seem to have broken their determination to kill her. However, Hiyori was prepared for moments like this. She was reluctantly ready for battle.

"Well, what do we have here? Let me guess. The noble heroes here to stop the evil monster," Hiyori said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I suggest you leave before I make you."

"We have you surrounded. You've already lost," the head soldier answered. "Come down immediately or we'll take you by force."

"Good luck with that," Hiyori challenged, before raising her hands.

The head soldier raised an eyebrow, but then let out an exclamation of surprise when several bolts of lightning hit the ground. A barrage of sharp glass spikes immediately shot up, nearly impaling some of the soldiers. Screams of terror rang in Hiyori's ears, as her uninvited guests slowly backed away.

"That was a warning," she said. "Begone."

"She's just trying to scare us. Remember Hiiragi Konoka's orders," a police officer sneered.

"It's over, Hiyorihime!" the head soldier yelled.

Hiyorihime? The new name made Hiyori bite her tongue so hard that blood flooded her mouth. They no longer thought of her as human. In their eyes, she was just the same as the aradama princess she loathed. Wretchedness besieged Hiyori, as she raised her hands once more. Silently, she let the energy on her hands glow before aiming it at the ground.

"Look out!" one of the Tojis shouted, just as two bolts of lightning shot from Hiyori's hands.

From the smoke that followed, in front of their fearful eyes, rose a huge aradama dragon. Its eyes and wings shone with blue radiance, as it roared menacingly at them. With a swoop of its tail, the aradama dragon knocked out several of its victims on the ground.

The head soldier let out a "tch", before yelling, "All Tojis remain here! Soldiers and police officers, to the shrine!"

The aradama dragon roared as several Tojis sped towards it, their okatanas drawn. The Special Ritual Riot Squad and authorities did not waste a second. Once an opening was cleared, they sped past the beast and burst through the haiden doors. Hiyori, who had been waiting for them, was in the center of the room, Kogarasumaru in hand.

"There she is!" a soldier yelled, pointing his gun at her.

With a snarl, Hiyori quickly swept her okatana to the side, blasting all of the soldiers and police officers to the ground with a wave of blue energy. The head soldier's temper started to rise, as he picked himself up. He had enough of this. It was time to put that water to good use.

"On my count! One!"

"Just leave me alone!" Hiyori cried, her voice cracking with pain.

Why couldn't they see that she didn't want to fight? She had already killed multitudes of people, and couldn't bear having to hurt anyone else. Vainly, Hiyori tried to defend herself by shooting blasts of lightning in all directions, but she was easily outnumbered by them and soon found herself surrounded. With no other choice, Hiyori let a large amount of lightning envelop her body. But the Special Ritual Riot Squad were not going to give up so easily.

"Two!"

They wanted her dead.

"Three!"

Hiyori predicted a bombardment of gunfire in that moment, and prepared herself to knock them down again. What she did not expect, however, was the sudden deluge of water thrown onto her, electrocuting her delicate form. Hiyori's body convulsed as she fell, letting out an ear-splitting scream. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

"We got her!"

"Seize her!"

In her pain, Hiyori could barely move a muscle, but through her blurred vision, she managed to see the soldiers darting up to her. A few seconds later, Hiyori felt the cold iron chains around her wrists, as shouts of triumph came from the mouths of her captors. Struggling furiously, the aradama Toji used all her strength to try to break free, attempting to reach Kogarasumaru. However, two of the soldiers each grabbed a chain and pulled, stretching her arms out, forcing her to kneel.

The head soldier drew near until he was right in front of Hiyori. He knelt down with a victorious expression, before forcing a direct kick to her stomach. Coughing and gasping from having the wind from her lungs knocked out, Hiyori let out a pained grunt, angered and humiliated at her defeat.

"That was for killing Takeshi during one of your little thieveries," the head soldier snarled. "You thought you had escaped unnoticed, right?"

Sweat started to roll down Hiyori's neck, as she assessed her situation, glaring at her assailants. Between the soldiers and the police officers, she was helpless. Just looking at their mocking faces made her grimace. Hiyori refused to show weakness. She would not cry or beg for her life.

' _Mother, if I die now, please be with me in death,'_ Hiyori prayed in her mind.

However, the head soldier seemed to have other ideas. Hiyori's eyes widened with fear, as she saw him pull out his baton and walk around so that he was behind her. The head soldier got close to Hiyori's ear as he spoke.

"Hiiragi Konoka allowed us to have our revenge on you, so long as we brought her your head in the end," he jeered.

Hiyori only had time to squeeze her eyes shut, before she felt the baton's unforgiving blow. The pain was blinding and instantaneous. A roar of mean laughter went up from the soldiers, as they watched the monster they feared scream in pain. Tears made their way down Hiyori's cheeks, as she stared at the police officers and the soldiers.

"Is this what we were afraid of? Just a big crybaby?" a soldier said. Laughs rose up from the air, at his words.

They were actually delighting in her suffering?! Something told Hiyori that Konoka had somehow twisted their minds to do so.

Weakly, Hiyori let two words escape her mouth, "Please…stop…"

Almost everyone was at her now. The soldiers that had been afraid of her at first were now also beating her relentlessly with their own batons, refusing to show mercy. Hiyori didn't bother struggling. If they believed they were avenging those she killed, she wouldn't say one word. After several minutes, the soldiers eventually lost interest in torturing her and slightly drew back. Wincing in pain, Hiyori managed to slightly turn her head back in agony, to see the head soldier with Kogarasumaru in his hand.

"Die."

* * *

"Kanami-chan, slow down!"

Kanami barely heard Mai, as she continued speeding towards the shrine. Sweat dripped down her forehead, as she ran. She couldn't rest now. Hiyori was in danger, and if they were too late...

She darted up the stone steps, her friends right behind her, and gasped at what she saw. Several Tojis lay unconscious on the ground. The very few that were still standing were fighting against a huge aradama dragon. The aradama let out a terrifying roar as it lunged to attack the newcomers.

"Kanami, get back!" Kaoru ordered, swinging her okatana.

"We've got this, Kanamin," Ellen said. "Go save Hiyoyon!"

Kanami nodded her head and ran towards the haiden, leaving her four friends to deal with the aradama. The haiden doors had been blasted wide open and she could hear the jeers of men coming from inside. Her heart dropped as she beheld the sight before her.

Hiyori was on the ground with a huge mass of chains wrapped around her. So thickly was she surrounded by the soldiers and police officers that at first, Kanami couldn't really see her. Then, her eyes saw the blade being raised by the head soldier.

"Die."

"No!" Kanami screamed, unsheathing Chidori.

Darting in front of Hiyori, she swiftly deflected Kogarasumaru with her okatana. A collective gasp came from everyone in the room, but Kanami didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Hiyori, so that her body protected her, in case anyone dared to strike her friend.

"I won't let you hurt her," Kanami cried. "How could you do this? She's just a girl!"

The head soldier glowered at Kanami. He was a young man, who really ought not to have been made a leader. A man who loved to domineer and make his prisoners quiver beneath him. His powerful hand lifted again, this time with a taser.

' _How many of the six heroines are traitors exactly?'_ he thought.

"Take her too," he ordered.

"Kanami!" Hiyori desperately thrashed against her chains, reaching out to her friend, despite her pain. Kanami struggled against the police officers and grabbed Hiyori's shackled hands in her own, refusing to let go. She wouldn't let Hiyori slip out of her grasp ever again, but found it harder and harder as the men continued trying to tug them apart. Finally, the police officers yanked them apart, breaking their handhold.

"Hiyori-chan!" Kanami shouted.

"Kanami!"

Hiyori sprang forward towards the girl she loved, but fell to her knees again, when she felt pain shoot through her body once more. Through her faded vision, she could see the head soldier's taser sparkle with electricity. Served her right. Finally, she was getting a taste of her own medicine. Desperately, Hiyori screamed the name of the one individual she knew was strong enough to overpower her attackers.

"Tagitsuhime! Help me!"

Almost instantaneously, Hiyori found herself hanging limply in the aradama princess's arms. Shouts of surprise came from the soldiers and police officers, as they gazed petrified at the newcomer. Tagitsuhime turned towards the head soldier with such a terrible expression that his legs literally shook like jelly. Tentacles of noro wrapped around Kogarasumaru, yanking it out of his hand.

"I'll take this now, thank you," Tagitsuhime said.

"Kill them both!" the head soldier yelled. The sounds of loaded guns followed immediately.

Tagitsuhime rolled her eyes, and simpered, "I _was_ going to spare you, but now you've just provoked me."

Wordlessly, she gently set Hiyori down on the ground, before raising her right hand. Then, with a look so sickening and monstrous, she clenched her fist. The head soldier grasped his throat as he felt his windpipe being squeezed shut. Paralyzed with fear, he was able to give the aradama princess one pleading look before she snapped his neck. It was that quick.

Kanami, who was restrained by two police officers, gasped in horror. She stared at the corpse hoping that he would show any sign of life, but to her dismay, she could only watch as Tagitsuhime then turned his body to ash.

"Who's next?" Tagitsuhime asked.

"Retreat!" a soldier yelled, running for the doors.

Everyone followed his wise example, fearful for their lives. Kanami fought against the police officers and hopelessly rattled her handcuffs, willing for them to break. But it was useless.

"Hiyori-chan! Hiyori-chan!" she screamed.

"Kanami..." Hiyori weakly said. She tried to get up from the ground, but only succeeded in blacking out.

Unwilling to have to drag her out the doors, a police officer hoisted Kanami up his shoulder like a parcel. Kanami thrashed relentlessly, refusing to give up. Just before she was taken away, in a broken voice, Kanami yelled one last promise to her friend, even though she couldn't hear her.

"I promise you, Hiyori-chan, I'll spend every moment of my life trying to find my way back to you!"

* * *

At the Kamakura prison, Konoka made her way down one of the many hallways. Her hard, mounting tread echoed against the walls. Moving with purpose, she passed by the numerous cells, ignoring the stares of the prisoners inside. At the end of the hallway was the cell of a new convict, who was being watched by a private guard.

The guard bowed to Konoka, saying, "The Special Ritual Riot Squad told me to give this to you, Hiiragi-san. They confiscated it from her, right after they arrested her."

With two hands, he passed Chidori to the ambassador. Konoka had no expression on her face, but inside, she was screaming in triumph. Finally. She had Hiyori's weakness in her grasp.

"Are you not angry, Hiiragi-san?" the guard asked. "They failed arresting Juujou Hiyori," then after seeing Konoka's expression, "I mean Hiyorihime."

"Well, something good _has_ come out of this situation. Now, we know exactly who is on the side of our enemy. I wish to see the prisoner," Konoka said.

"Of course, Hiiragi-san."

Kanami was sitting on a stool, watching water drip from the ceiling onto the floor. It was dark and dank in the cell that the soldiers had put her in. No amount of pleading from her friends had softened their minds. Cold wind drafted from the barred window, making her pull her uniform tighter around herself. When the heavy iron gate to her cell opened, Kanami didn't bother looking up.

"Good evening, Etou-san," Konoka greeted.

Kanami's gaze slowly met hers. Konoka was pleased to see that the girl's eyes were red and traces of tears were on her cheeks. Seeing a helpless person underneath her power always made Konoka's day. Kanami's eyes drifted to Konoka's hand, which held Chidori. She tried to reach for her most prized possession, but the chains holding her to the ground, prevented her.

"Please...give Chidori back," Kanami begged. "It's...it's all I have left of Mother."

"Well, all the better then," Konoka crooned.

Kanami became wide-eyed, as she stared in disbelief at the Origami family ambassador. How could someone be so cruel? Something inside the Toji refused to believe that Konoka could be so malicious without reason.

"Why? Why do you hate Hiyori-chan?" Kanami asked. "She's your niece—your family! Just what did she do to you?"

Konoka drew her face close to Kanami's with a menacing stare, as she replied, "She didn't do anything. Her existence is just a disease to me. The fact that she is breathing mocks me."

"You're wrong to think that Hiyori-chan is a monster," Kanami said. "She didn't betray anyone. She's just a scared lonely girl!"

Konoka let out a laugh and answered, "I know that."

Kanami stared at her with sudden attention.

"But she still deserves this," Konoka sneered. "And, so do you."

Kanami glared at the green-haired woman before her. However, when she spoke, her voice was devoid of anger. It was only sad and quiet.

"Do you intend to kill me too?"

The ambassador shook her head with a smug grin. Kneeling down so that she was eye-level with her prisoner, Konoka tauntingly tucked a lock of the Toji's brown hair behind her ear. Her fingers then clasped Kanami's chin in a vice-like grip, forcing the girl to look her in the eye.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you die like a martyr," Konoka said. "Death doesn't look good on you. I think heartbreak is more your color."

She made her way to the gate and bowed, saying, "Sweet dreams, Etou-san."

Konoka exited the Kamakura prison with a self-satisfied look on her face, making her way to the darkened streets. One down, one to go.

Making sure the shadows hid her well, Konoka said, "You can come out now."

Orange eyes started coming towards her, as their owner said, "Congratulations. Your plan worked just as you said it would."

"I knew that the brat would be impulsive and try to save Juujou Hiyori," Konoka replied. "As my mother always said: love is a liability."

She wrinkled her nose and added, "I don't know how you stand having my niece's smell on you. I don't even want to know how many times you've done her already."

Tagitsuhime cackled, "Having a submissive mate is nice, but nothing beats our first time when she would scream for mercy."

Konoka shared a similar cruel look and said, "What a sadist you are."

She handed Chidori to the aradama princess and snickered, "A little present for my niece."

* * *

Hiyori lay on top of her futon, breathing hard with sweat dripping down her body. Every part of her ached so much that even the slightest movement sent shots of pain right through her. If she didn't have the strength and endurance of an aradama, she most likely would have died from being beaten so harshly.

Not only that, but right after the intruders left her lair, Tagitsuhime literally dragged her to her room in the honden saying she had been "a very naughty girl, and naughty girls needed to be punished". Which was why Hiyori lay on her futon, totally exposed with a bunch of new hickeys on her body.

When Tagitsuhime strode into the room, Hiyori didn't bother glaring at her. She was already too broken. What happened to Kanami? Was she being tortured? Imprisoned? Did Konoka order for her execution? Hiyori felt her heart squeeze with pain at the thought of the girl she loved being abused because of her. However, a new sense of dread consumed Hiyori when she saw Chidori in Tagitsuhime's hand.

"Where's Kanami? What did you do to her?" Hiyori hissed.

"I didn't do anything. Your little lovebird only sealed her own fate," Tagitsuhime replied.

There was no questioning what the aradama princess meant. Hiyori clutched where her heart was, desperately praying that Tagitsuhime was bluffing.

"Well, what did you expect? Hiiragi Konoka allowing the girl to go free?" Tagitsuhime chortled. "Don't worry. Your little lovebird loved you till her last breath. She even screamed your name before her demise."

The realization was too much for Hiyori. Right when Tagitsuhime threw Chidori in front of her, Hiyori collapsed on the ground. Despair, anger, and guilt flew through her like a whirlwind, as she cried her heart out. Kanami... Her one and only hope, her best friend, and the one she loved...gone forever. Not caring about anything anymore, Hiyori let her emotions take control of her powers, allowing them to destroy everything around her.

She was too heartbroken to even notice Tagitsuhime pulling something out from her robes. It gleamed in the moonlight, its tip razor sharp. A syringe. Now that Hiyori had lost all her hope, the aradama princess knew this was her moment. Without hesitation, Tagitsuhime stabbed it into Hiyori's neck.

"Augh!" Hiyori cried.

She turned her head ever so slightly to see Tagitsuhime press down on the plunger. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the contents...noro. The liquid felt like hot fire as it made its way through her veins.

In agony, Hiyori yelled, "What did you do to me?!"

"Just picked up this little thing from the desk of Takatsu Yukina, a former servant of mine. She used to force that foolish Elite Guard to stab herself with noro for her own sake," Tagitsuhime explained. "I figured the stupid woman would still have an empty syringe on her."

Then with a taunting face, she continued, "Why else did you expect me to force you to steal noro? Don't worry, darling. Now that your heart is ready, the next phase of my revenge is complete."

Hiyori contorted on the floor, her vision blinded with blue light, as she screamed. Animalistic sounds came from her throat, as she felt her hair fly into the air, her eyes shining with energy.

With a yell of agony and rage, Hiyori let a huge beam of blue lightning erupt from her heart. It burst through the roof, before exploding into the stormy clouds, lighting up the night sky for all the surrounding cities to see.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! This chapter was a hell of a ride. Again, feel free to tell me your thoughts. This also might be my last chapter before college starts. I'm sure you all understand that I won't have time to write. Most likely, I won't post another chapter until Christmas break. Many apologies! If I can, I might squeeze another short chapter in before school starts.**

 **Take care and enjoy the rest of your summer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey readers! So, I decided to post** _ **one**_ **more chapter before school starts, because I love you guys so much. ;) In our last chapter, Kanami was arrested and now Hiyori is going all insane with power. What's next for our two favorite Tojis?**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

Kanami groggily opened her eyes, her muscles stiff and sore. When she became more aware of her surroundings, she quickly sat up, her eyes wide open with disbelief. She was in a familiar setting, surrounded by a misty fog. No...it couldn't be possible. How was she here? Kanami immediately got onto her two legs and rushed up the stairs before her.

"Mother!" she called. "Mother!"

Kanami frantically looked everywhere, but turned when she heard a perky voice behind her.

"Kanami, long time no see," Minato smiled.

"Mother..." Kanami breathed, before running up to the purple-haired Toji.

The two embraced without hesitation. Tears threatened to spill from Kanami when she felt her mother's warm arms around her. Minato's hold on her was still the same, whether in her dreams or when she was still alive. Kanami had longingly craved to be held like this again, ever since she and Hiyori left the netherworld.

"Mother," Kanami choked, "I thought I'd never see you again."

She pulled back slightly and asked, "I don't understand. I thought you and Hiyori's mother disappeared with the netherworld."

Minato shrugged her shoulders and replied, with a smile, "I honestly don't understand either. But, here I am!"

Kanami smiled. Her mother hadn't changed at all. Then, Minato's voice took a serious tone.

"Where's your okatana?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Kanami answered, frowning slightly.

"Well, I'm listening," Minato chirped.

Kanami explained as briefly as she could, and once she finished, Minato looked reflective. A grey mist seemed to have appeared in her eyes as she thought.

"Hmm... Well, I can understand why Konoka feels that way," Minato at last said.

"You knew her?"

"Of course. Everyone knew about Kagari's little sister. She went to the same school as us," Minato said.

"So, what happened?" Kanami asked.

Minato paused, before replying, "I'm not sure if you know this, but Kagari and Konoka's mother was an aradama. An aradama princess named Tsukuyomihime distantly related to Ichikishimahime. Which only made sense as to why Konoka was born half-aradama herself."

"Tsukuyomihime?" Kanami said.

"Yes. The Hiiragi family has always had close relations with aradama," Minato explained. "However, Yukari's mother didn't feel the same and only saw aradama as beings that needed to be destroyed. As a result, Tsukuyomihime was exorcised and killed by the Origami family...leaving Konoka all alone."

Kanami muttered, "I still don't see why that makes Konoka-san so angry at Hiyori-chan. Shouldn't she have been happy to have another half-aradama in the family?"

"Hmm..." Minato thought a little, before saying, "Konoka never really loved her family, ever since her mother's death. From what Kagari would tell me, Konoka was put into isolation by them."

"That's terrible," Kanami gasped.

Then, she bit her tongue. What a hypocrite she sounded. And here she was, the same girl who consented to have Hiyori contained in that cell. Hiyori wanted isolation though, but Kanami still couldn't help letting a guilty feeling wrap around her heart. She hung her head.

"I just don't want Hiyori-chan to end up like Konoka-san or Tagitsuhime," Kanami admitted.

Minato put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, and said, "She won't. For one thing, Hiyori-chan has good friends like you, unlike the other two."

"Mother..."

"You take good care of that girl, okay?" Minato smiled.

"I will, Mother," Kanami sniffed.

Then, with a mischievous smirk, Minato added, "And I'm sure if Kagari was here, she'd give you her blessing."

Heat flooded Kanami's cheeks, as she stuttered, "W-What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Kanami! Kanami!"

Kanami stirred slightly, as she murmured, "Hiyori-chan?"

"Kanamin!"

Wait, Hiyori never called her that. Kanami opened her eyes, rubbing them. Where was she? The dank smell that flooded her nostrils reminded Kanami of her unfortunate situation. Pins and needles shot through her arms and legs, due to her sleeping on the hard ground. She looked at her wrists to see that they had slight bruises from the chains around them.

"Kanami-chan!"

Kanami looked towards the bars of her cell to see her friends. She got up immediately, a wide grin on her face.

"Mai-chan! Sayaka-chan!" she cried. "Ellen-chan! Kaoru-chan! What are you doing here?"

Sayaka raised the huge ring of keys in her hands, just as Kaoru replied, "Breaking you out."

When the great bars were swung open, Kanami didn't hesitate rushing into her friends' arms. Even though she was only arrested yesterday, she greatly missed them.

When they broke apart, Kanami asked, "So, what's the plan to save Hiyori-chan?"

She stared confused at the awkward looks on their faces. Kanami recognized the uncomfortable expression on Mai's face in particular. It normally was the face she'd make when she'd have to break some sort of bad news to Kanami.

"Kanami-chan..." Mai started, before her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Kanami asked.

Kaoru turned her head away, and responded, "Director Maniwa arranged for Friedman to take you away to Ellen's second home in America."

"You'll be safe there, Kanamin. Hiiragi-san most likely won't search for you there," Ellen added, hesitantly.

Their expressions and the words they said... Kanami finally understood.

"You don't think there's any hope for Hiyori-chan..."

"Kanami-chan, we must leave now, before the guards come," Mai urged, pulling her friend's hand.

Kanami swiped her hand out of Mai's grasp with a betrayed expression on her face. How could they even think of leaving Hiyori?

In an angered voice, Kanami said, "I won't leave without Hiyori-chan! And I'll save her with or without your help!"

Kaoru exasperatedly threw her arms in the air, and sighed, "Kanami, don't you get it? Even if we did save the flat-chested girl, Hiiragi Konoka would most likely keep on hunting her till she has her head on display!"

Sayaka added, "Even Maki-san and Suzuka-san warned us about her."

Kanami looked down at the ground, wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. Why did fate have to be so cruel? She would never see Hiyori again. Never again hold her hand. Never again eat mint-chocolate ice cream with her. Never again spar with her. And never again kiss those peppermint-flavored lips.

As Kanami let her tears fall, she felt the arms of her friends around her again. Even though she was practically smothered by them, the embrace felt different. All because another pair of arms were missing.

"Kanamin," Ellen said at last, "Hiyoyon would want you safe."

"Come on, we spent enough time here," Kaoru said. "It's a miracle no one noticed us yet."

As they sneaked out of the Kamakura prison, Kanami could see very faintly in the distance the dark, looming mountains. In her thoughts, Kanami said her last farewell to Hiyori, before speeding after her friends towards the harbor.

' _Goodbye, Hiyori-chan. Be happy for my sake.'_

* * *

Hiyori gently cradled Kagari in her arms, trying to rock her to sleep. For some reason, Kagari seemed more restless than usual, but Hiyori barely noticed.

She stared at herself in her cracked mirror, glumly looking at the new clothes Tagitsuhime forced her to wear. Apparently, Tagitsuhime had closets bursting with dresses given to her by President Takatsu. The aradama princess never really cared for them herself, which was why Hiyori now found herself stripped of her uniform. A white sweetheart dress, complete with long, translucent kimono-like sleeves, hugged her figure. Hiyori frowned at how much skin she was showing and silently cursed Tagitsuhime in her mind. She had always loathed wearing finery, and this wasn't any different.

Hiyori winced when she felt Tagitsuhime yank her hair, as the aradama princess plaited her blue locks together. However, Tagitsuhime stopped when she noticed a silver chain around Hiyori's neck.

"Hiyori darling, what's this?" she asked, suspiciously.

The aradama Toji closed her eyes, as her heart deadened inside. Tormenting pain swept through her, as her memories resurfaced. It was a crow-shaped necklace that Kanami had bought for her fifteenth birthday. She hadn't taken it off ever since. Hiyori knew that keeping it would only bring back unpleasant memories, but she couldn't bear throwing away her most prized possession. It was now all she had left of the girl she loved and who had loved her.

"It's a family heirloom," Hiyori lied.

"Hm. Quaint," Tagitsuhime commented, before she continued arranging Hiyori's hair.

Emotionless and quiet, Hiyori grimly continued to stare at her reflection, as Tagitsuhime styled her hair up into two crow-like wings. A fan-shaped headdress completed her new look.

"There. Now your beauty truly matches your standing as an aradama princess," Tagitsuhime said, with a warm smile.

Hiyori's face still remained expressionless, as she looked at herself. Tagitsuhime's attempt at complimenting her looks did not flatter her at all. What Hiyori saw in her mirror wasn't a proud, beautiful deity, but instead a sorrowful, cold-hearted monster. Refusing to look at herself any longer, Hiyori turned away from the mirror and set Kagari down.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us. We'll be a perfect family with our daughter, ruling this doomed world together," Tagitsuhime vowed, taking Hiyori in her arms.

Hiyori's chest tightened at her words. She couldn't imagine a fate worse than this.

A chill made its way through her body and she tried to stifle a moan, when she felt Tagitsuhime's cold lips assault her neck. She had been with the aradama princess long enough to know what this would lead to. Hiyori's breath came in quick gasps, as the aradama princess's hands slowly trailed along whichever part of her skin was exposed.

"The humans are not strong," Tagitsuhime said, as she continued groping Hiyori. "We'll form a personal guard. Show everyone where the power lies."

She gently pushed Hiyori down, her hand creeping underneath Hiyori's dress, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the Heijou Toji. To have Hiyori underneath her gave Tagitsuhime a sense of satisfaction, as she reveled in the shallow moans she drew out from the girl. She knew exactly where her mate's weak spots were. Hiyori vainly tried to squirm free, but discovered with shame that she could only submit herself to Tagitsuhime's touches.

"And then it'll be just you and me," Tagitsuhime snickered, before she delved her tongue past Hiyori's lips.

A throaty moan escaped Hiyori's mouth, as the aradama princess started to roughly kiss her. Desperately, she tried to imagine that the one kissing and touching her all over was Kanami, but the sight of Chidori right beside her futon made tragic reality come crashing down on her.

"This is..." Hiyori said, between gasps, "because of you."

"Excuse me?" Tagitsuhime said, raising an eyebrow.

"You did this," Hiyori growled.

Tagitsuhime responded, "If you're talking about the death of your precious lovebird, I've had nothing to do with it, Hiyori-chan."

Her annoyance turned to surprise when she was knocked back with a blast of lightning. Hiyori's eyes lit ablaze with energy as she screamed.

"Don't call me that! You can _never_ call me that!"

Then, with tears running down her face, Hiyori choked out, "First Mother and now Kanami..."

Her sadness mixed with rage as she continued to weep. She refused to relent to this aradama bitch. She would savor the last moments of her life as her true self, anticipating her death along with Tagitsuhime's.

"I said I would become more powerful than you if necessary," Hiyori snarled. "Even if it meant me being the villain."

She got up and took Kogarasumaru and Chidori in her hands, adding, "And seeing how being your slave and prostitute has only got Kanami killed, then that's _exactly_ what I'll do!"

Without hesitation, Hiyori engulfed the two okatanas with blue energy before smashing the ends of their hilts together. Tagitsuhime shielded her eyes from the blinding light that followed. After it died down, she stared in awe at the new weapon Hiyori now held in her hands...a double-bladed okatana. Shitsuren was born.

With a cruel smile, Hiyori turned back to the mirror, and proclaimed, "Hiyori is dead. _Long live_ _Hiyorihime_."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooh! So we now have our new, official aradama princess, Hiyorihime! For those of you who want to understand the significance of the name of Hiyorihime's new weapon, "Shitsuren" means "broken heart" in Japanese. Fitting, right?**

 **Sadly, this is my last chapter for the summer. I probably won't be able to write during autumn due to my college semester. You all have been so supportive, and I'll see you again (hopefully) by Christmas Eve. Later y'all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey readers! Got back to writing sooner than I expected. College has been pretty chill so far besides mid-terms.**

 **Also, my little cousin made me watch "Frozen: The Broadway Musical" with her. I honestly thought I would hate it, but to my surprise, it was better than I thought it would be. And now I can't stop comparing the slight similarities between Elsa and Anna to Hiyori and Kanami. Lol. In addition to that, lately I've been imagining Hiyori singing that wicked awesome "Monster" song in my head. Honestly, like the minor keys in that song are so chilling! Okay, I'll stop (lol, as you can tell, I'm a music nerd).**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

Tagitsuhime continued to stare in awe at the sight before her. She had gotten many reactions out of Hiyori before-begging, screaming, flying into rages-but never before had Tagitsuhime witnessed something like this. Out of all the things she believed Hiyori would do, the thought of the Heijou Toji fusing two powerful okatanas together was not one of them.

Emotions flew through Tagitsuhime as Hiyori turned towards her with a smile. It was a cruel smile, not like the sarcastic ones Hiyori threw at her before. No, this one was full of nothing but maliciousness. Tagitsuhime took a step back. Although she was initially thrilled about Hiyori finally becoming the monster she always wanted, the sight of Shitsuren in Hiyori's right hand made her quiver.

"W-What have you done?!" Tagitsuhime shrieked, her face full of horror. "The fusing of two okatanas is mortally dangerous beyond words. Not even utsushi is effective against it."

Hiyori gently stroked Shitsuren with an intense gaze, as she mused out loud, "Kanami's okatana and mine have been connected ever since our mothers sacrificed themselves. Therefore, it would only make sense for Chidori and Kogarasumaru to be two halves of one."

"Hiyori darling, you must not let the unholy power of this weapon continue to exist. Please break it back into two at once," Tagitsuhime insisted. "There are lines even we shouldn't cross!"

Her gaze fell on Kagari, who was still crying on Hiyori's futon. Tagitsuhime narrowed her eyes when she turned back to Hiyori. The Heijou Toji now had one of Shitsuren's blades pointed at Tagitsuhime's neck.

"I'd be careful if I were you, darling," Tagitsuhime warned, with a dangerous expression. "Especially considering how our little hatchling is only a few feet away."

Hiyori's blue hair flickered in the moonlight, as her two eyes glowed with radiance. Her blood boiled as she took a step closer to Tagitsuhime.

"I thought this is what you wanted. Me becoming an aradama princess," Hiyori taunted.

Tagitsuhime remained silent with a glare on her face. Despite having an annoyed expression, deep inside her Tagitsuhime was trying to keep her fear from showing. If Hiyori abused Shitsuren's power, there would be no doubt that she would make even Tagitsuhime look moral. Things weren't supposed to happen like this and if she couldn't somehow calm Hiyori down... The orange-eyed aradama took a deep breath and put on what she hoped was her most sympathetic expression.

"I truly desired to be a family. Making you steal noro and kill people, along with...doing those things to you...I just wanted us to be happy. I'm very sorry," Tagitsuhime apologized, with great difficulty. "So, please...put your weapon down and we can fix this."

Hiyori's shoulders sagged slightly, but she didn't loosen her hold on Shitsuren. In her eyes, Tagitsuhime was just sugarcoating her words. She wasn't truly sorry.

"Never," Hiyori snarled.

The exasperated look on Tagitsuhime's face was worth it. Hiyori's smile curved upwards, allowing the moonlight to glint off her two fangs. However, there was another emotion Hiyori could register but not quite understand in Tagitsuhime's orange eyes...hurt?

"Every time you'd steal noro or weren't looking, I had every opportunity to snatch our hatchling and leave!" Tagitsuhime cried. "I could've destroyed the world without you! Don't you see that I really want to be family?! I stayed for you!"

Before Hiyori could blink, Tagitsuhime swept Kagari into her arms. The hurt look on her face was more apparent.

"And right now, you're being a dangerous threat to my little chick. So, you give me no choice!" Tagitsuhime said.

"No!" Hiyori shrieked, diving towards her.

But it was too late. Tagitsuhime had already disappeared with Kagari. Hiyori could feel her power surging as lightning streaked across the sky.

An explosion of blue light burst from Shitsuren, as Hiyori screamed, "Tagitsuhime!"

* * *

It was silent and still at the Kamakura harbor. Nothing could be heard expect for the gentle waves lapping up against the docks. In the stillness of it all, five figures could be seen huddled together beside Richard Friedman's great submarine moored at the edge of the harbor.

"Here, Kanami-chan," Mai said, pressing a bag of cookies into her friend's hands.

"Thank you, Mai-chan," Kanami replied.

A heavy pain tugged at her chest as her friends gave her one last hug. Kanami wished with all her heart that she could remain with them and that they could save Hiyori. But she knew they were right. Hiyori would want her safe. Kanami just couldn't believe that she was leaving the girl she loved behind.

The tears that Kanami refused to show earlier were starting to fall to the ground. It would be okay. She'd come back someday. And then she'd save Hiyori...right?

"Good luck, Kanamin," Ellen sniffed.

"Whatever you do," Kaoru said, "do not try to come back until we give word that it's safe to return. Konoka most likely already knows you've escaped and will be searching for you."

"Etou-san," a big voice boomed.

Kanami turned to see Friedman standing at the top of the submarine. A kind smile was on his face.

"It's time," he said.

Mai watched sadly as her best friend got inside the submarine, before it slowly disappeared beneath the waves. While Mai was relieved that Kanami was safe, sadness and guilt refused to stop tormenting her.

' _I'm sorry. We lied, Kanami-chan,'_ Mai apologized in her mind.

Kaoru whipped out her phone once it started ringing. She gave her friends a curt nod, before answering it.

Director Maniwa's voice came from the other end, asking, "Kaoru, has Etou Kanami left with Friedman already?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaoru replied, with a bored expression. "What's the plan now?"

"Meet us at the Special Sword Administration Bureau. Rui-san will guide you to where we're waiting," Director Maniwa replied. "Be cautious. Hiiragi Konoka most likely will have security everywhere around the area."

"Anything else we should know?" Kaoru asked.

"Shidou-san and Konohana-san have been released from the hospital and will be with us shortly. Minoseki and Osafune Academies are already here and I've also recruited the Akabane Sword Team as well," Director Maniwa said, before falling silent and adding, "We'll need all the help we can get."

"We'll be there soon, old lady," Kaoru said, hanging up before Director Maniwa could respond angrily.

"What do we do, Kaoru?" Sayaka asked.

"This way. To the bureau!" Kaoru replied, running hastily with the other three close behind her.

Mokusa was reborn.

* * *

Akane cupped her hands together and breathed into them, as she shivered. The nights were starting to get colder with each passing day. Her older sister, on the other hand, was in deep meditation, sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed. However, Yukari's eyes opened once the cell doors burst apart with a bang. A frown crossed her face once she saw the figure before them. Hiyori's white dress seemed to float across the floor as she stepped inside.

"I see you're dressed for matrimony," Yukari commented.

"Save the jokes," Hiyori spat.

Yukari's eyes held no sort of emotion, but they widened when they fell on the double-bladed okatana in Hiyori's hand.

' _Shitsuren,'_ she thought.

Akane was unaware of her sister's fear, but also couldn't help shivering at the sight of Hiyori. There was nothing but contempt in those glowing blue eyes. Wordlessly, with one single swipe of her weapon, Hiyori broke the chains securing the two Origami sisters.

"My dragon is waiting outside for you. You'll be safe from Tagitsuhime," Hiyori explained. "Now, leave."

Akane put a hand on Hiyori's shoulder. The aradama Toji flinched from the contact.

"What about you, Hiyori-san?" Akane asked, worriedly.

"That's none of your concern," Hiyori replied, brushing the younger Origami sister's hand off.

Yukari stared at Hiyori with a certain look, before saying, "You are intent on revenge again, aren't you?"

Hiyori growled, "Tagitsuhime will pay for everything. Including Konoka."

"Oh, come on," Yukari sighed. "We both know that in your condition, with your new strength and power, you won't destroy just them. You'll destroy _everything_. Despite what you believe, Juujou, aradama and humans must co-exist together. Still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

Hiyori gripped Shitsuren tighter at Yukari's words. Who was she to tell her what to do?

"You're not my mother!" Hiyori screamed, her voice cracking.

She turned away, trying to hide the emotions that were showing on her face. While a part of Hiyori couldn't believe that she was acting like a selfish child, the other part refused to stop brewing with hate against Tagitsuhime, along with Konoka.

Trying a softer approach, Akane said, tentatively, "Hiyori-san, please think about this. Would Kanami-san want to see you like this?"

" _Kanami is dead!"_ Hiyori yelled, as bolts of lightning shot from her heart. "Kanami...is dead..."

"H-How?" Akane gasped.

"Konoka executed her," Hiyori choked, her eyes narrowing with hatred.

Hiyori felt what was left of her heart shatter into more pieces, as her mind was tormented with images of Kanami...the sweet girl who would constantly ask to spar with her...dead and buried. Hiyori wondered if Konoka even allowed for Kanami to have a proper burial. Collapsing onto the ground, Hiyori willingly let the ragged sobs she was keeping in her throat come out all at once. She didn't turn around to see Yukari's vacant expression or Akane raising a hand to her mouth in shock. All Hiyori wanted in that moment was to grieve alone.

' _I see. So Juujou's grief is what created Shitsuren,'_ Yukari thought.

"Hiyori-san, please, there's still hope. You don't have to go down this path of darkness. Please come with us," Akane pleaded.

"Leave!" Hiyori roared. "Before I change my mind about letting you go! And don't even think about sending a rescue team to find me!"

She turned away again, and whispered, "I'm beyond saving. I died with Kanami."

With a hopeless look on her face, Akane slowly left the cell with Yukari behind her. However, Yukari turned back with a stern expression.

"Take a piece of well-meant advice," Yukari said. "The only one preventing you from being happy is yourself."

Hiyori's hair flickered violently, as she turned to glare at the Origami sister.

Before she left, Yukari added, "Trust me when I say this, Juujou. Use your power with cold blood and your own blade shall pierce your heart."

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter surprisingly done. So, now Tagitsuhime disappeared with Kagari, Kanami has left Kamakura, and Mokusa has been revived. It also seems that Yukari gave Hiyori a warning and piece of advice using an interesting selection of words. Hmm...perhaps Yukari knows more than we think! That may be key to something in the future.**

 **So happy to be able to write for you guys again and excited to hear what you all think! Love you all so much! Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed my last chapter. Hope you'll feel the same for this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

"You incompetent pea-brain! You let her escape?!"

Konoka's voice thundered so loudly that it could be heard through all the hallways of the Kamakura prison. A few of the prisoners raised their heads and peered through the bars of their cells, curious to see the spectacle. The sound of a smack was heard a few seconds later.

Bowing his head low to the ground and trying to keep from wincing, the private guard apologized, "Forgive me, Hiiragi-san." The cheek that Konoka just slapped was starting to swell and turn red.

"You had one job," Konoka continued. "There was a girl, and may I remind you, that she was chained to the ground inside a barred cell. So please explain to me...how the hell could you lose her?!"

The power and fury in her voice made the guard quiver on the ground like a leaf. Konoka let out another frustrated exclamation escape her mouth, as she paced back and forth. The Minoseki girl probably already had a good head start, and most likely fled out of the city by now. Despite her indignation at this new drawback, Konoka didn't let it make her lose her head. She always had back-up plans. Not paying any heed to the guard kneeling at her feet, the green-haired woman flipped open her phone.

"Etou Kanami has escaped. I want every police officer in this country to find the fugitive," Konoka commanded. "Arrest anyone with any sort of connection to her, whether they are family or friend. You know what to do if they resist."

She snapped her phone closed, not even waiting for an answer. Her facial features twisted as she strode out, her skin turning several shades paler.

Through gritted teeth, Konoka growled, _"I should've just killed the brat when I had the chance!"_

* * *

While Konoka was busy chewing out the prison guard, all of Mokusa had gathered in a tiny concealed room underneath the Special Sword Administration Bureau. After Rui came in with Mai, Sayaka, Ellen and Kaoru, the door was immediately locked and bolted. Kaoru noted with annoyance at how cramped the room was, due to the large amount of people inside. The lack of windows contributed to this.

Ellen breathed, "This place is...?"

"An old-hiding place Origami Yukari showed me in case of bad times," Director Maniwa explained. "Now, we must act quickly."

Mai silently studied the faces of everyone who was in the room. She recognized several of her other friends from school, including Asakura Mihono. The four Elite Guards, the Akabane Sword Team... It seemed that they had a fair number on their side, but not enough in comparison to Konoka's guards and security. Everyone appeared to have the same thought as Mai, judging by the glum looks on their faces.

"It's apparent that Hiiragi Konoka is not the visionary official that all of Japan believes her to be," Director Maniwa began. "However, with most of the country on her side, it will not be easy to overthrow her."

Kitora Mirja adjusted her glasses, before adding, "Hiiragi Konoka has also most likely already labelled us as threats, due to our connections with Etou Kanami and Juujou Hiyori. Any chance of us being seen in plain view will in all likelihood end us up in custody."

Musumi Kiyoka's fingers worked spasmodically at Mirja's words. She was starting to have second thoughts about all this.

"Tagitsuhime poses as a threat as well," Setouchi Chie added.

Shichinosato Kofuki raised an eyebrow at Chie and said, "I thought you were the one who said if I agreed to this, _I_ could handle the aradama, Chichie."

Director Maniwa coughed, "If we're done talking, may I please continue?"

When everyone turned her way, she added, "That's why I have recruited a useful ally. She has agreed to be one of Mokusa's sympathizers, as she wished to atone for her past...misdoings."

When Director Maniwa observed the uneasiness around the room, she reassured, "She has the vast knowledge of Tagitsuhime that we may need, due to her past association with her."

"I think I know where this is going," Maki grumbled under her breath.

"And I ask that you all be patient with her," Director Maniwa finished, before turning to a door on the other side of the room, and calling, "You may come in now."

Everyone's eyes were on the door as it slowly opened. Not long afterwards, the sound of hard heels clicked into the room as President Takatsu entered. A vacant expression was on her face, once she saw the dark stares sent her way.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Kaoru demanded.

Kofuki said, "Who _cares_ why she's here? What matters is that we can kick some aradama butt! I love you, aradama-chan!"

"Really now, Kofuki-chan..." Chie sighed.

"Yukina, the floor's all yours," Director Maniwa smiled.

Once President Takatsu strode to the front of the room, she remained silent for a few seconds. She couldn't help but notice that Sayaka was staring at her with a very hard expression, which was very surprising considering how the white-haired girl rarely showed emotion.

Clearing her throat and trying to ignore the cold atmosphere, President Takatsu explained, "Director Maniwa and I agreed that we cannot afford to try to depose of Hiiragi Konoka if Tagitsuhime chanced to attack. The fact that Tagitsuhime has Juujou Hiyori in her clutches poses as a bigger problem."

"How so?" Mihono asked.

President Takatsu's eyes narrowed at her, as she said, "Just think about it. Two aradama princesses together."

"But, Hiyori-chan is not an aradama princess," Mai protested.

President Takatsu sighed, "As much as you may want to deny it, Tagitsuhime has envisioned a future like this. She's admitted it to me before."

"Admitted what?" Maki asked, starting to get impatient.

"Before deciding on trying to open a portal to the netherworld, Tagitsuhime wanted to replace humanity with a new aradama civilization. In a way, her previous goal was somewhat similar to Ichikishimahime's," President Takatsu said. "Therefore, what with making Juujou Hiyori bear her child, I have reason to believe that she's trying to achieve that."

"Yukina and I have decided that half of Mokusa should deal with Hiiragi Konoka, while the other half deals with Tagitsuhime," Director Maniwa explained.

Kofuki immediately raised her hand, exclaiming, "I vote on being part of the team that deals with Tagitsuhime!"

Kaoru, who was busy looking at her phone, said, "Might not be necessary," once she saw what popped on her screen.

"What?! Why?" Kofuki demanded.

Kaoru jerked her chin towards the television that was in the room. "Turn on the news and you'll see."

Once Director Maniwa did so, what they were greeted with on the screen was nothing of what they were expecting. Flying above the Kamakura skies before slowly descending was a blue aradama dragon. But what caused everyone's eyes to pop out their heads were the two figures riding the winged beast...the Origami sisters.

* * *

An hour later, President Takatsu slipped away quietly from the room. She wanted to get away from people and visit the familiar gravesite she had been going to ever since ten years ago. Whenever the Renpu Girls' School president found a moment to spare during her busy hours, she mostly went to the Kamakura cemetery. This was her sacred quiet time.

As a woman, who kept dark thoughts in her head since her husband's death, she had refused obstinately to show any form of weakness. But here at the cemetery, President Takatsu would allow her mind and body to grow quiet. Here was the only place where she was safe from prying eyes.

The Kamakura cemetery was dotted with stone monuments, many of them dedicated to Tojis who perished in the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay. Covering almost every acre of the cemetery were beautiful flowers. Despite the gloom surrounding the area, the colors of the flowers made the cemetery one of the prettiest places in Kamakura.

President Takatsu crossed through the cemetery with a fresh bouquet of chrysanthemums. However, she stopped abruptly once she saw the single white rose that was placed at the family grave bearing the name, _Takatsu_. The president felt her shoulders stiffening, as she slowly turned around.

"Hiiragi Konoka."

A smile creeped up the ambassador's face as she approached, saying, "No longer addressing me as 'Noka-chan' anymore, huh, Yuki-chan?"

"You dared to show up now of all days," President Takatsu seethed. "On the anniversary of Yomi's death?!"

Konoka said, simply, "I came to pay my respects to your husband and your niece. From what I've heard, Satsuki Yomi was one of the best Elite guards who served the Origami family."

"What do you want?" President Takatsu asked. "If you've come for another favor, I have no interest in helping you."

"Oh, come on, Yuki-chan. You were my best friend in school. Won't you help your kind, loyal Noka-chan?" Konoka crooned.

She stepped closer to the purple-haired woman and whispered, "Of course, if you don't, there are _other_ ways of persuading you. Your adopted daughter, Itomi Sayaka, for example."

President Takatsu's eyes widened with fear, but she immediately put on her usual glare. She refused to give into this bitch.

"If you dare lay a finger on my daughter, I will-"

"I know you still have the S-Equipment that Tagitsuhime's personal guard used," Konoka interrupted. "I'll need to borrow that if you don't mind, along with maybe a select few of your best Tojis at Renpu."

President Takatsu snorted, "Never."

Konoka smiled, "Are you sure about that, Yuki-chan? I have everyone under my control. I can very well order the Special Ritual Riot Squad to execute Itomi Sayaka, right at this moment if I wanted to. I have many valid reasons."

President Takatsu clenched her fists, once she realized the dilemma she was in. Sayaka was all the family she had left now. The small girl, who President Takatsu only wanted the best for. The girl who she made work harder than others, in order to become the greatest Toji.

"So, what shall it be, Yuki-chan?" Konoka asked. "The recruitment of your students as my new personal guard or the death of Itomi Sayaka?"

* * *

Kanami sighed as she laid her head on the table before her. In the submarine, she could do nothing but think. Imagining her home, along with her friends, made her sick with loneliness. Was it really only last year that she and Hiyori returned safe and sound from the netherworld? Maybe everything was just a bad dream and she would wake up back in her own bed.

Kanami's eyes just closed before Friedman entered the room, carrying two cups of hot cocoa. He set one down in front of Kanami, before sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey, Friedman-san?" Kanami murmured. "It's strange. Hiyori-chan doesn't want to be saved and has accepted Tagitsuhime. That means...Hiyori-chan likes Tagitsuhime, right?"

Friedman didn't quite know what to say at her words and an uncomfortable expression crossed his face. Kanami didn't raise her head from the table, not even when she felt a tear escape her eye.

"So, why did I see love in Hiyori-chan's eyes that day when she told me to leave her?"

A soft smile formed on Friedman's face, as he said, "You really care for that girl, don't you?"

Kanami's head jolted up as she gasped, "Of course I do! Hiyori-chan is my best friend."

"Is that really all she is to you?" Friedman asked.

When Kanami didn't respond, Friedman smiled, saying, "My daughter had the same look as you, when she fell in love with Ellen's father."

Kanami swung her feet, as she stared at the floor. Were her feelings for Hiyori really that noticeable?

The Minoseki Toji took a deep breath before saying, "I've loved Hiyori-chan since we first met. Maybe it wasn't as strong at first, but..."

Her voice trailed off, as she tried searching for the right words. Just how could other people talk about love so easily? However, Ellen's grandfather seemed to understand.

"Someday we'll be able to return, I promise you," he said. "Don't worry. You'll see each other again."

"But, how can I be sure?" Kanami asked.

Her question was answered once the television in the room crackled to life. A mandatory broadcast was being aired and instantaneously, a news reporter appeared on the screen.

 _"One hour and thirty minutes ago, Origami Yukari and Akane were discovered landing in Kamakura on the huge aradama dragon. Rescue operators immediately took them to the hospital, where they are now being treated for injuries. Hospital staff are refusing to let the Origami sisters answer any questions from the media, until they are confirmed to be in stable condition."_

Kanami jumped from her chair, exclaiming, "Yukari-sama and Akane-sama have been saved. If we get their help, they can convince everyone that Hiiragi Konoka has been lying. And Hiyori-chan can be saved!"

Friedman protested, "Etou-san, it will not be easy. Hiiragi-san has most likely-"

But Kanami wouldn't listen. She ran to the door, saying, "I'm sorry, Friedman-san, but I can't let anything stop me from saving Hiyori-chan!"

"Etou-san!" Friedman tried to stop her, but Kanami had already left the room, locking it behind her.

Dashing through the darkness of the submarine, Kanami made her way to where she knew the S-Equipment aircraft to be. A new sensation of hope began to grow in her body.

"I'm coming, Hiyori-chan!" Kanami exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was fun to write. I knew that I wanted to come up with a reason as to why Yukina was such a straight-up bitch in the anime. And after doing some research on the Toji No Miko Wiki, I found out that her maiden name is actually Sagami. So, I thought, "Hey. What if perhaps Yukina became the way she is because of her husband's death?" I mean, he's never mentioned in the game or anime, so I went with that. I always like coming up with "What ifs?" for my writing.**

 **Also, as promised, I have included the game characters. I will probably also include them in later chapters as well. Hope you liked my latest chapter! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: What's up, fellow readers? Wrote another chapter because I want this to get done before finals. I only have about five more chapters to write before this fanfic is complete. Hopefully I can get this all out of my system as quickly as possible, as I have so many new writing ideas.**

 **Even though it's only November, I listened to Christmas music as I wrote this. Lol. (But, seriously who _isn't_ pumped for Christmas?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

"Finally, we'll see this bitch get what she deserves," Maki whispered to Suzuka. "Honestly, when Origami Yukari confirmed to me that she's actually related to Hiiragi Kagari, I admit I had a bit of a shock."

Maki and Suzuka thought Konoka was not listening as she was walking a little ahead of them, but she heard quite well. Gnashing her teeth, she was made very annoyed at these remarks, along with having to suddenly meet with the Origami sisters in their hospital room. The fact that the two Elite Guard idiots had to escort her made her even more indignant.

Yukari's curt voice came through the door, after Konoka vehemently rapped on it. "Enter."

The Origami family ambassador strode in alone, leaving Maki and Suzuka to stand guard outside the room. Konoka tried not to let a smile cross her face at seeing the thick bandages encasing most of the Origami sisters' bodies. However, in her opinion, they deserved worse. Delighted as she was that the two women were bedridden, their raw skin and broken bones were nothing compared to what she once went through. She, Hiiragi Konoka, suffered much worse...and nobody would understand that. But she'd make them understand.

"Do you know why I ordered for you to come here?" Yukari said sourly.

Konoka went purple.

"Juujou Hiyori told us that you have executed Etou Kanami, one of our most loyal Tojis, without our knowledge and permission," Akane said in a thick voice.

Konoka drew herself up, haughtily. So, her little niece poured out her sorrows to them in their captivity. Konoka cursed Tagitsuhime in her mind. If it had been up to her, Konoka would've just permanently shut the mouths of the Origami sisters, instead of just tricking them into Tagitsuhime's hands. But no—the aradama princess _insisted_ on having the two alive as her prize trophies.

Konoka did not show any signs of fear though. She already had what she needed.

"You honestly believe the same girl who has literally killed hundreds of people just to steal noro? Juujou Hiyori is a traitorous monster! Slaying innocent civilians, soldiers, and Tojis! And may I remind you that she once turned her sword to you as well, Origami Yukari," Konoka spat.

"And yet from what we've heard, you have abused your position of power in our time of captivity!" Yukari retorted.

Konoka let something that sounded like a snort and a laugh escape her mouth. Her blood boiled at the two women before her, the family responsible for everything she had to endure. Through more than twenty years of loneliness, Konoka had enough time to let her mind brew and ravage against everyone she knew.

"So Juujou Hiyori is your favourite, is she?" Konoka snarled. "She gets the special treatment from you two, whereas I was left to fend for myself?"

Guilty looks crossed the faces of the Origami sisters, knowing that Konoka's words rang true and that they were partly to blame. Yukari set her mouth, as she shifted her position on her bed.

"It was wrong for us to not be there when you needed us the most," Yukari began. It was never easy for her to figure out what to say in these situations.

Akane continued for her sister, "But that is why we offered you this position...in the hopes that our relationship could be mended."

Konoka's eyes flashed fire, as she roared, "Mend our relationship?! You're the reason as to why I spent years without a family or friends! Alone! Mother is dead because of you! And you dare to think that I would actually forgive you?!"

In stony anger, she continued, "Your mother made my family disown me and hide me away for years. All because I was born half-aradama. All I wanted was to stand by your side with the others, as a Toji. I had every right to deserve everything!"

In Konoka's fierce anger came out all the words she had wanted to say. The words she had been bottling up for years, hoping somebody would understand and love her. The pain and anger she let boil inside her and never let go.

"But, we'll never get past this," Konoka seethed. "All because of what you did to me."

Yukari, who had been silent the whole time, stared at Konoka in stony anger. She was in all honesty ready to forgive Konoka for what she did, but after hearing her bitter words, had changed her mind entirely.

"Hiiragi Konoka, I am removing you from your position as the Origami family ambassador," Yukari said. "You are free to remain in Kamakura, but you are no longer welcome at the mansion or the Special Sword Administration Bureau. You are dismissed."

In her wrath, Konoka's hair started to float violently in the air, surrounded by blue aradama radiance. Her face became white with rage.

"Kaga-nee-chan already paid for her sins. But once I kill her precious daughter, there will be nobody left to protect you two," Konoka said.

"I don't think so!" a voice yelled.

Seconds later, the door flew open and Konoka moved just in time to avoid Maki and Suzuka's okatanas. Letting a "tch" escape her mouth, Konoka let a burst of energy envelop her body before crashing out the window in a bolt of lightning.

* * *

Tagitsuhime let a small grumble escape her mouth, as the rain continued to relentlessly beat down on top of her. There was no doubt that Hiyori was intent on either slowing her down or washing her away. Most likely the first one. Tagitsuhime knew that Hiyori wouldn't dare try to do anything too dangerous, while she had Kagari in her grasp.

A strong gust of wind caught the aradama princess off guard, causing her to trip slightly. Thankfully, she hadn't dropped Kagari, but just the sudden motion was enough to make the baby in her arms cry fretfully.

"It's alright, my little hatchling. Mummy's got you," Tagitsuhime soothed.

She gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep going. Right now, looking for shelter from the storm was her main concern. Through the darkness, dozens of crows flew silently among the branches of the trees. Tagitsuhime narrowed her eyes at them, before continuing forward. It was apparent that her presence caught the crows' attention though. Right as Tagitsuhime past by them, their beady eyes swiveled in her direction. The aradama princess let an evil smile crawl over her features.

"I honestly didn't expect you to send spies, Hiyori darling," she chortled.

The crows let out a simultaneous shrieking cry of rage, their blue eyes flashing with the lust to kill. Tagitsuhime desperately tried to balance Kagari with one arm, using the other to hold Onimaru, as the black horde of birds shot towards them. The aradama princess's orange eyes lit up with mild amusement, as she swung her okatana wildly. It didn't take long for all of the crows to fall dead to her feet.

Just as Kagari let a loud cry of agitation, Tagitsuhime said, "No, don't cry, little one. See? Mummy won't let anyone hurt you. We'll find ourselves a safe place and-"

She let a short gasp when she saw the small cut on Kagari's chubby little arm. Tagitsuhime shook her head in disbelief, as her eyes slowly turned to the okatana in her hand. Which now had a stain of blood on it.

"Get that thing to shut up," a voice grumbled. "Or I'll shut it up myself permanently."

Tagitsuhime turned to see Konoka stumbling through the shrubbery. An irked expression was on her face.

"Honestly, how do you stand that thing? I've always hated rug rats," the green-haired woman huffed. "But, onto more important questions, did you succeed with our plan? And what are you doing out here anyway? I thought you'd be exchanging your holy vows of union with my niece."

The dirty look she received from the aradama princess made Konoka add, "You seem disappointed."

Tagitsuhime answered, "Juujou Hiyori's reaction was not what I had expected or hoped."

It didn't take long for her to explain the rest and as she continued, Konoka's expression became more and more terrible.

"Then why didn't you kill her?!" Konoka roared.

"Although destroying the world would have been a big bonus, forcing Juujou Hiyori to submit herself to me was my primary focus," Tagitsuhime said, then with a sly smile, "Wouldn't want to end up a single mother now, would I?"

Konoka let out an exclamation of frustration, and growled, "I've had enough of this! I'll destroy the whole Hiiragi family on my own!"

She shot the aradama princess a look, once Tagitsuhime threw back her head, laughing.

"Just what is so funny?" Konoka said.

"I'm thinking about what a coincidence this is," Tagitsuhime responded.

"Huh?!"

"About how alike you are to your little niece," Tagitsuhime clarified. "Two aradama Tojis bent on revenge. Sound familiar?"

Konoka got right up to the aradama princess's face, snarling, "Don't even compare me to your little slut."

She vowed, "I will destroy every Hiiragi and I will get my vengeance. Everything Juujou Hiyori ever had will be mine!"

Unsheathing her okatana, Konoka asked, "So, who shall it be first? Hiyori or that little imp you both created?"

Tagitsuhime gave her a similar sneer, as she replied, "Watch yourself, dearie. I don't know exactly what your deluded plans for revenge are, but I do know this: I will never allow you to hurt my little hatchling."

"And I will never allow you to get in the way of my 'deluded plans' because of your sudden change of heart," Konoka countered.

She pointed her okatana towards Tagitsuhime, adding, "I suggest you make this easy for me."

"Not a chance."

After whispering some consoling words to Kagari and setting her down, Tagitsuhime summoned Onimaru and Oodenta into her hands. The two blades clashed against Konoka's double-edged okatana, as the two attacked one another. Konoka swung her weapon at Tagitsuhime's legs, hoping to slash them and make her unable to stand. However, the aradama princess easily blocked her attacks.

Just as Tagitsuhime was about to land a hard blow to Konoka's shoulder, she felt something strike the side of her head. Almost immediately, glowing orange noro started to flow out of her wound. Staggering back, Tagitsuhime frantically tried to clear the spots starting to appear before her eyes, but was struck down by a hard blow to her stomach.

"Your loss," Konoka chuckled, before driving her okatana through Tagitsuhime's chest. "I may have been the outcast, but even Fujiwara Minato was no match for me."

Clutching the gash in her torso, Tagitsuhime lay still on the ground, weakened and gasping for air. Her eyes widened as Konoka snatched a wailing Kagari into her arms.

"Wait!" Tagitsuhime cried.

A sorrowful tone she had never used before was in her voice, as Tagitsuhime pleaded, "Please...mercy."

A gulp went down her throat. "I can't lose my child."

If Konoka was sorry at the sight of Tagitsuhime looking so helpless, she certainly didn't show it. A contemptuous smile was on Konoka's face, as she put her okatana back in its sheath.

"Don't worry. I'll send Hiyori-chan your greetings," she cackled, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry that this one is a little lacking, but writer's block has been affecting me lately. Please send me your thoughts and opinions if you wish. Hope you're all having a great November so far and peace out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another chapter, another day, another exam looming around the corner... :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

"I don't think I like it here," Kiyoka whimpered.

Her eyes darted from one place to another, as though she was expecting something to pounce upon her. When Kiyoka first walked to the edge of the dark forest, the poor girl was close to jumping out of her skin at the threatening form of it. Like a black wall of nothing but endless murky trees. On top of that, the thought of trying to capture Hiiragi Konoka, a supposed half-aradama woman, was terrifying in itself. When Kiyoka felt something touch her shoulder, she almost fainted from fear until she saw that it was only Chie's hand.

"It's alright, Kiyoka-chan. We're all right here for you," Chie reassured her.

Mihono chirped, "Chii-nee's right. We'll stick together, okay?"

"Hurry up!" Maki called.

They went in single file—first Maki and Kaoru, the Akabane Sword Team, and Sayaka and Suzuka bringing up the rear. Kaoru walked a little ahead of the group, trusting Nene's sharp sense of smell to direct them. What little light they had from their flashlights barely pierced through the dense undergrowth. The only one with excitement on her face seemed to be Kofuki...probably due to her anticipation of slaying some aradama along the way. After about a half-hour hike, Maki was seriously beginning to think that they were walking in circles.

 _'We'll have wasted all our energy by the time we catch up with Hiiragi Konoka,'_ she thought.

Nene sniffed the air once more, before letting out an aggressive "Ne..." Almost automatically, everyone's Spectrum Finders started going off.

"Fancy running into you all here," a voice said.

Konoka stepped in front of the group with a triumphant expression. Gone was her normal authoritative composure. Now all that was plastered on her face was the look of a crazed woman gone mad. The Akabane Sword Team, who had really only seen Konoka on television, couldn't help tensing up at seeing her face-to-face. Her green hair flowed like a mass of twisting snakes in the air, and the okatana she carried in her hand shone like glass. The other hand carried a familiar bundle that wailed in distress.

"Hiiragi Konoka," Maki snarled.

"Why do you have Kagari-chan?" Suzuka questioned.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay as I have business to settle with my little niece," Konoka yawned. "My apologies for not being able to waste time on you pathetic underlings."

"You insolent fool!"

Without hesitation, Maki thrust herself towards the green-haired woman. Konoka just laughed at her futile attempt, before swiping her okatana. A burst of lightning struck the Elite Guard down.

"Maki!" Suzuka cried.

"Don't worry about me! Get her!" Maki ordered.

"Finally, some fighting time!" Kofuki cheered, before running towards Konoka.

"Shichinosato Kofuki, be careful about the child!" Mirja warned, following close behind her.

But Kofuki had already reached Konoka by then, and had begun to swing her okatana wildly. Although she was aggressive, she was unable to strike the woman, who kept on blocking her attacks.

 _'Hmm...this aradama woman's a challenge. I like it!'_ Kofuki thought with glee. _'Looks like this will be a long night!'_

"Itomi Sayaka! Mashiko Kaoru! Save Juujou Kagari-chan!" Suzuka said, before raising her own blade.

Kiyoka stepped back, letting out a gasp of fear. She clutched her okatana tightly, feeling her body freeze at the sight before her. Metal clashed against metal, as Konoka fought fiercely against her opponents. However, despite being outnumbered, she showed no signs of exhaustion or panic. Not even Nene in his true aradama form could stop Konoka's amazing speed and blasts of lightning.

 _'This fighting style and these aradama powers...'_ Suzuka thought.

At last it dawned on her.

"Hiyori-san wasn't the one who attacked us at the Origami mansion," Suzuka said. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Konoka gave an arrogant shrug. "Guilty. Now, if you'll excuse me, you are delaying my girl-bonding time with Hiyori-chan. So, you give me no choice but to destroy all of you."

"You and what army?" Kaoru frowned.

Konoka grinned, and answered, "Funny you should mention that."

Her adversaries looked at each other in confusion, until several figures appeared from the shadows of the trees. Sayaka let out a gasp, when she recognized them as many of her classmates from Renpu Girls' School. The only difference was that they all wore S-Equipment with red visors.

"Hopefully you'll have fun with my new faithful troops," Konoka laughed. "Now, I must be going."

The Renpu Tojis surrounded the Elite Guards and the Akabane Sword Team. Pressing their backs together, while holding their okatanas in front of themselves, the young women fought down their uneasiness at this new drawback. Only Kofuki threw back her head, laughing with delight.

"I _knew_ this was going to be a long night!"

* * *

The earth buckled and shook, once Kanami's deployment pod landed in the mountains. Not wasting another second, the Minoseki Toji jumped out immediately, her determination rising. However, her resolve was put on pause once her Spectrum Finder started letting off a series of alerts.

' _An aradama?'_ Kanami thought, reaching for her okatana.

Her eyes widened with fear, once she remembered that Konoka took Chidori away from her. What now? Without Chidori, she wouldn't stand a chance against any aradama that'd come her way. Just as Kanami was about to panic, she turned her head suddenly, wondering if she was hearing things. The moans of pain that her ears picked up were definitely not her imagination and they sounded close by.

Curious, the Minoseki Toji stumbled through the thick shrubbery to be greeted by the last person she expected to see. Tagitsuhime was flat on the ground, breathing heavily, with a pool of noro around her.

"Tagitsuhime!"

The aradama princess weakly turned her head towards the Toji. Her eyes were blank with no sign of haughtiness. The only expression on her face now was one of defeat.

Kanami's words of confusion spilled forth. "Why are you like this? What happened? Why are you here? Is Hiyori-chan okay?"

"Silence. Your curious rambling can drive anyone up a wall," Tagitsuhime hissed. "And I can ask you the same questions. Hiiragi Konoka was supposed to kill you."

"Guess I'm good at surviving then, huh Tagitsuhime?" Kanami grinned.

Then, she bit her lip once she thought about how that would sound to the wounded aradama princess before her. Tagitsuhime rolled her eyes.

"Tagitsuhime, tell me...is Hiyori-chan alright?" Kanami asked.

When the aradama princess looked away, Kanami pressed, _"Is she safe?"_

Tagitsuhime sighed, "She won't be."

When she recounted what happened to Kanami, the Minoseki Toji grabbed her by the shoulders. Several emotions were on her face: fear, despair, and anger.

"We need to save Hiyori-chan and Kagari-chan!" Kanami declared.

Tagitsuhime scoffed, "It's pointless, you dense hatchling. For one thing, you don't have an okatana and I just so happen to be weakened."

"We can't just give up!" Kanami protested. "There must be another way."

"You are clearly an imbecile to think that there is one. Even if we do get help, Hiiragi Konoka will have already reached the Onryō Shrine. And even if Juujou Hiyori is able to hold her off with her newfound powers, what's going to stop Konoka from threatening her by using my daughter?! Or maybe even just killing her right there and then?!"

The more Tagitsuhime thought about it, the more futile and hopeless the situation seemed to be. Kanami gazed at the aradama princess. It was so strange to see the once mighty evil goddess now so helpless and weak. Kanami grasped Tagitsuhime's deathly-white hand.

"Tagitsuhime...you really care for Kagari-chan, right?"

A scorned look passed over the aradama princess's features, as she replied, "She's my hatchling! Do you really think I'd wish for harm to befall her?"

"Then you need to help me. I can save both her and Hiyori-chan," Kanami insisted. _"Please."_

She suggested, "Can't you summon your okatanas for me to use?"

Tagitsuhime stared at Kanami's two hands holding hers. A sigh escaped her mouth, as she shook her head.

"It's hopeless. I'm too weak to do so," the aradama princess began, then paused after a new thought struck her. "Unless..."

"Do you have an idea?" Kanami asked, excitedly.

"There is a way...but you won't like it."

* * *

Hiyori bitterly yanked the silver hairpins and fan-shaped headdress out of her hair, allowing her blue locks to fall loose around her shoulders once more. She tried searching for her uniform, but after ending up unsuccessful, concluded that Tagitsuhime must have gotten rid of it. Which meant she was stuck having to wear this ridiculous, tight bridal gown. A lump made its way up Hiyori's throat, as she stared at herself again in her mirror.

Whenever she'd imagine wearing a wedding dress (which was very rare), it would always be when she'd dream of her marriage to Kanami. But even her wistful yearnings were crushed by Tagitsuhime. Tagitsuhime took _everything_ from her. Everything that reminded Hiyori of Kanami had been destroyed by the merciless aradama princess.

Hiyori furiously wiped away the tears beginning to form in her eyes, as she made her way to the window. She was now a strong aradama princess herself. She could not show any weakness. She refused to. In the distance, a lone crow flew towards the shrine, before perching on Hiyori's outstretched arm.

"So, only you have returned," Hiyori mused. "Show me what you've seen."

Hiyori's cerulean eyes shone as her loyal spy obeyed her, allowing his mistress to tap into his memories. It did not take long for the Heijou Toji to learn about the danger she and her daughter were now in. Hiyori clutched Shitsuren tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"It appears we'll be having an unwelcome guest," Hiyori said to her feathered minion, as she made her way down the stairs.

Lo, and behold, right when she reached the bottom floor, the entrance doors to the honden were blasted to smithereens. Illuminated by the flashes of lightning from outside, came the dark silhouette of Hiiragi Konoka. Her stormy grey eyes now gleamed the same vivid blue as Hiyori's.

"So sorry to come unexpectedly, Hiyori-chan. Or should I say, Hime-sama?" Konoka chortled.

Blue energy crackled around Hiyori's body as she growled, _"Put my daughter down."_

Konoka rolled her eyes at the small fretful baby in her arm and replied, "Fine, but only because the brat was a hinderance during my last fight."

She set Kagari down, before stepping closer to Hiyori. Her wicked eyes flashed with victory as she drew her okatana. Hiyori's crow, sensing the danger, immediately flew off his mistress's shoulder to watch over Kagari.

"Once I'm done with you, then I'll get rid of that bastard child of yours," Konoka seethed. "Only way to stop me is to kill me. So...ready for a fight to the death, Hiyorihime?"

Hiyori sneered, taking her stance. She cursed at how tight her dress was and prayed that her powers would at least make her an equal match to Konoka. Both Konoka's okatana and Hiyori's double-bladed one gleamed as their owners wrapped themselves with aradama energy.

Konoka cackled, "Now, let the final battle begin."

* * *

 **A/N: I made sure to include the game characters in this chapter. FYI, they will have more appearances later on.**

 **Hmm...and just what do you think Tagitsuhime suggested to Kanami that they do? I would love to hear your theories. Feel free to tell me in the comments.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Aaaand I'm back again for another exciting new chapter of "Sparked". This fanfic is very soon drawing to an end, but I promise that I'll write more Toji No Miko fanfics in the near future. Here's Chapter 20!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

Blue energy flashed as Shitsuren and Konoka's okatana clashed against each other. With her new strength and rage directed at her aunt, Hiyori's attacks were now flawless and uniform. Although she was smaller and less experienced than Konoka, the immense power of Shitsuren combined with Hiyori's full aradama form gave her a clear advantage. Hiyori was determined to avenge Kanami.

However, even her power could not beat through Konoka's. All those years of perfecting her aradama abilities had made the older Hiiragi woman stronger and have more control over them. Konoka's hair crackled with blue lightning as she roared over the booming thunder outside.

"You cannot defeat me!" she yelled. "I was and always have been the most powerful Hiiragi of them all! The most powerful Toji _and_ aradama! And I will continue to be for eternity!"

Konoka swung her okatana, nearly taking off Hiyori's head. Hiyori staggered back, almost tripping over her dress, before dealing a powerful wave of lightning towards her assailant. Although Hiyori was still capable of blocking Konoka's attacks, her stamina was starting to decrease considerably. In desperation, she tried to use Ichikishimahime's future sight, hoping she could find a weak spot in Konoka's fighting style. However, she could see no possible outcomes that would give her an upper hand. Sweat dripped from Hiyori's forehead, as she continued to fight while also trying to come up with a solution. If she didn't end this soon...

"Stop dodging!" Konoka roared. "What's wrong, Hiyorihime?! Too weak and pitiful to fight me?"

Their fight continued up to the top of the pagoda, where Konoka tried to push Hiyori towards one of the balconies, in the hopes of making her fall to her death. However, the Heijou Toji had already guessed her aunt's plan and in a flash of lightning, darted onto the roof with Konoka hot on her heels. Lightning streaked through the darkened sky, as rain poured onto the two aradama women, soaking them to the skin. But even the storm did not break their determination to kill each other.

"Is being so powerful all that matters to you?" Hiyori snarled.

"Oh, this is also on a personal level too, dearie," Konoka replied.

Hiyori's eyes narrowed, as she asked, "Just what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Konoka snorted. _"You're alive."_

A rush of rage flushed over Hiyori's facial expression.

"You had _everything!_ Family and friends!" Konoka cried, her voice cracking.

"Seriously? This is what it's all about?" Hiyori laughed. "You're jealous of me? Well, guess what Aunt Konoka? My life is not all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh, stop playing as the martyr, Hiyori," her aunt spat. "Everyone loved you and you didn't even deserve it! Even once you became an aradama like me, Yukari and everyone else treated you well."

Then with a dark tone, she said, "Whereas, in my case, everyone _hated_ me, all because I was born half-aradama. I've spent years alone locked away from the world, while my bitch of a sister got to enjoy life to its fullest. And worst of all, she had _you_."

With those words, Konoka sent a blast of energy towards Hiyori, knocking her down against the roof with Shitsuren falling down to the ground below. Within just a few seconds, Hiyori found her limbs pinned down to the roof with bonds of energy. No amount of struggling and not even her aradama powers could help her. Konoka spun her okatana with a playful look, bringing its tip millimeters from Hiyori's throat.

"Like I said: you cannot defeat me," she laughed. "I admit that my plan of destroying you turned out better than I hoped."

"Your plan?"

"Honestly, girl, how else do you think Tagitsuhime was able to escape from the netherworld?"

It finally dawned on Hiyori. Her hair flickered wildly, as her anger surged.

"You summoned her..."

"Mm hm. I knew that I'd need her as a puppet to give you my pain. I was just initially going to have you live the lonely life I've always had, and have Tagitsuhime make you destroy everything yourself. What I didn't expect was her also raping you and taking you as a lover," Konoka laughed. "Not that it spoiled the fun for me by seeing you in pain."

"Fuck you," Hiyori growled.

Konoka couldn't help but let another exclamation of joy escape her lips. Finally, everything was hers now. There was only one last thing to do.

"Say hello to Kaga-nee-chan for me," Konoka crooned, as she raised her okatana.

Hiyori squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for death. Why did it have to come to this? A tear fell down Hiyori's cheek, as remorse filled her heart. She was now going to die with regrets just like her mother. Her daughter's demise would follow, and very soon afterwards, the whole world. Everything was all her fault.

 _'Kanami, Mother, please don't let me die alone,'_ Hiyori begged internally.

However, at that very moment, she heard the furious beating of wings and the caws of a crow, followed by a scream from Konoka. Confusion filled Hiyori's mind, as she wondered what was going on. However, once she opened her eyes, she almost threw up at the gruesome sight before her. What was left of Konoka's right eye was now all bloody, staining her pale face and dripping onto her already crimson red military uniform. But once Hiyori spotted the blue-eyed crow flapping about in the air, along with the blood on its talons, it only took her a second to realize that her feathered minion just saved her.

With Konoka distracted by her new wound, Hiyori felt her bonds release her slightly. Not wasting another second, she used her aradama powers to break out of them. Now half-blinded, with no way of harnessing the power of her dragon's eye, Konoka felt her okatana being snatched out of her grasp, as something hoisted her into the air by her neck.

Konoka choked out, "N-No! It can't be!"

"This ends now," Hiyori snarled, with her arm raised, not releasing the tentacle of blue noro around Konoka's neck.

However, Konoka was determined to die undefeated. Her pride was more important than her life.

"You may think you've won, but I'll never stop! Never!" Konoka vowed. "I'll wander and curse the face of this world to destruction, even in death!"

Then, in a broken voice, she cried, _"I hate you!"_

Hiyori's eyes widened as those words left Konoka's mouth. Despite the murderous look in her aunt's eyes, Hiyori could see another emotion behind them...loneliness. For some reason, the hatred in Hiyori's heart was replaced by something else in that moment. The Heijou Toji couldn't figure out what it was, until the mental image of Yukari flashed in front of her mind. Particularly during that fateful day...the day of the National Swordsmanship Tournament, when she attempted to assassinate the Origami sister. Origami Yukari, a woman who Hiyori initially never considered human, until she learned the grey truth. The Heijou Toji now stared at her aunt with a look that almost appeared to be pity.

She now understood what Yukari meant.

"I'm sorry for you, Hiiragi Konoka," Hiyori said, scathingly.

"What?!" came the reply.

"I said I'm sorry for you," Hiyori repeated.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry that your family abandoned you. I'm sorry about how you felt lonely. I'm sorry that everyone treated you terribly. And I'm sorry how you think doing all this will guarantee you happiness and the love you always wanted."

Konoka was taken aback by what Hiyori said—they were honestly the last words she expected the Heijou Toji to say. The older Hiiragi woman didn't quite know how to reply. No retorts or threats that she could think of came to mind. Her surprise was added to, once she felt herself being set down gently back on the roof.

"What are you doing?" Konoka asked, suspiciously.

"If I'm going to be a monster for eternity, I don't want to be one for tonight," Hiyori replied. "Go."

She turned around, not wanting to face her aunt anymore.

"I'm giving you the chance no one else gave you," she said. "I suggest you use it."

Not waiting for the possibility of Hiyori changing her mind, Konoka fled in terror, whisking herself away in a flash of lightning. What with the loss of her future sight, Konoka knew that she'd hardly stand a chance against Hiyori's power.

Once she was out of sight, Hiyori couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape her throat. Was it right for her to let Konoka go? Doubt started to flood her mind, but the realization of how she and Konoka were not that different made Hiyori stop questioning her judgement. It was the call of a familiar voice that brought Hiyori back from her thoughts. That voice... It couldn't be... Hiyori looked down from the roof to see the one person she last expected to see.

"Hiyori-chan!"

Kanami waved to her friend from below with a broad smile on her face. Hiyori didn't wait any longer. Not caring about anything, she jumped down the pagoda roof from balcony to balcony, not wanting to waste time by taking the stairs. Whether she was hallucinating or not, Hiyori didn't know, but the one thing she did know was that she wasn't going to let this one moment of being with Kanami slip away. However, on the last jump, Hiyori misjudged the leap in her excitement and ended up falling on top of Kanami.

"H-Hiyo—woah!"

Despite the pain of being landed on, Kanami was overjoyed to have Hiyori with her once more. What with the time, distance, and circumstances that had kept her and Hiyori apart, Kanami's heart couldn't help but swell up with love and joy. They had been separated for too long. After untangling herself from Kanami's limbs, Hiyori let out a sob of happiness.

"It's you. It's really you..." she breathed.

"I promised I'd find you, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said.

Hiyori spluttered, "How are you still alive? Konoka had you killed and..."

Her voice was silenced once Kanami pressed a finger to her lips. The Minoseki Toji wrapped her arms around Hiyori. The familiar embrace of Kanami's arms around her... Words couldn't describe the joy Hiyori felt in that moment. The same happiness resonated in Kanami's heart as she continued hugging the Heijou Toji. Finally, they were together again.

"Hiyori-chan..."

"Kanami..."

Without hesitation, the two Tojis' eyes closed as their lips were drawn together...until, Hiyori threw her head back, letting out an ear-splitting scream.

"Gaaaaaah!"

"Hiyori-chan!"

Weakly, Hiyori looked down to see a blade sticking right out of her chest with blood staining her white dress. Red liquid dripped down as it continued to seep from Hiyori's wound. Konoka let out a cackle of delight, as she swiftly pulled Shitsuren from Hiyori's body, letting the flow of blood gush out more freely. Hiyori sadly gazed into Kanami's eyes, before falling to the ground in a crumpled, bloody mess. At first, Kanami wondered who was screaming, until she realized it was her own voice that was making that certain dreadful sound of horror.

"No, please...no! Hiyori-chan!" Kanami cried. "Hiyori-chan!"

She grabbed Hiyori into her arms, tears falling from her eyes. Hiyori was barely clinging to life, as she weakly put a bloody hand to Kanami's cheek.

"Sorry I never said it earlier..." Hiyori wheezed, gasping for breath. "I love you...Kanami."

Kanami's chest heaved up and down as she stared helplessly at the girl she loved dying before her eyes. In her anguish, the Minoseki Toji's self-control started to break, now laced with rage. With a growl, Kanami glared at Konoka with hatred...her eyes now glowing the color of a vivid orange...

* * *

 **A/N: So, it seems Yukari's "prophecy" in Chapter 16 has come true! And it appears we now know what Tagitsuhime suggested to Kanami in the last chapter. Hope you also enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Really want to get this fanfic done as soon as possible. There will be one more chapter after this one, until "Sparked" is officially finished. Thanks to all my readers who have supported and followed this fanfic. I'm glad to know that you're all enjoying my writing. Here's Chapter 21!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

Hiyori let out a gasp when she saw the Minoseki Toji before her. Kanami's body was wrapped in an orange fiery energy, shining with aradama radiance. There was only one individual that Hiyori knew of, who had those evil, cold orbs for eyes.

"Tagitsuhime..." Hiyori choked.

Kanami ignored her, only stepping in front of Konoka with a terrible expression that Hiyori thought she'd never see on the Minoseki Toji's face. For a moment, Hiyori was terrified. Terrified about dying. Terrified about Kanami being killed. And terrified about Tagitsuhime being in control of her friend. That was when confusion swept over Hiyori. Just how could Tagitsuhime even merge with Kanami? The ability to fuse with aradama was something only the Origami and Hiiragi families could carry out.

Kanami stood over Hiyori protectively, snarling at Konoka, _**"You hurt Hiyori-chan..."**_

The dark and almost maniacal edge to her voice made even Hiyori shudder with fear. It seemed to frighten Konoka as well, as the green-haired woman gripped Shitsuren tightly, her face bloodless and white. However, Konoka refused to show any fear. She wouldn't back away from what she viewed as a simple-minded, middle-school Toji.

"Death is what she deserves," Konoka replied.

 _ **"** **Shut up!"**_

Hiyori clutched her wound, trying to regain control of her breathing, as she stared at Kanami in dismay. As the Minoseki Toji's rage started to boil more, Onimaru and Oodenta appeared in her hands, lit ablaze with aradama energy.

"Have you lost your mind?" Konoka snorted, raising Shitsuren.

Then, with a cruel smile, she added, "Don't worry. You can join Juujou Hiyori in death as well."

Kanami didn't need to wait for Konoka to strike; she already started to attack the woman with everything she got. The Minoseki Toji had no fear of the aradama woman before her. She wasn't even her usual patient and observant self in combat. No, right now the only emotion Kanami had in this moment was the lust to kill. Without hesitation or the slightest feeling of morality.

Konoka was in awe of the supreme swordsmanship Kanami displayed. Never before had she fought an opponent like her. Not even Fujiwara Minato could compare to the cold-blooded girl attacking her. The Minoseki Toji fought with such strong emotion that Konoka found she couldn't help backing away.

Kanami, on the other hand, despite fighting with immense speed and strength, was struggling to control her sanity. What with the massive power and rage of Tagitsuhime combined, the heavy toll on her body and mind was making her lose her self-restraint. Just how did Hiyori do it all this time?

 _ **'** **Let me take control...'**_

Kanami let out a pained grunt, once she felt the throbbing in her head. No! Now was not the time!

"Your efforts are worthless," Konoka mocked. "You really think killing me will save your incestuous lover from death?"

 _ **"** **Shut your trap!"**_ Kanami yelled, her voice now almost sounding like Tagitsuhime's.

"K-Kanami..." Hiyori weakly groaned. "No..."

Panic began to set in her mind. If there was anything worse than being an aradama, it was Kanami succumbing to the darkness. Hiyori couldn't bear the thought of the girl she loved becoming a monster like Tagitsuhime. However, she could only helplessly watch Kanami and Konoka swing at each other madly, as her vision started to becoming more blurry.

 _ **'** **Give it up, Etou Kanami. Let my power and your rage consume you!'**_

 _'I don't need to!'_ Kanami screamed, internally. _'I've already got her!'_

"Is this all you've got, Etou Kanami?" Konoka laughed. "How pathetic. You could've been a great aradama yourself too."

Kanami took a few deep breaths, controlling herself, as she replied, "I may now have Tagitsuhime's future sight, but I never needed it in the first place. You and Hiyori-chan have the same weakness..."

Konoka raised an eyebrow, until she felt her left foot slip slightly. Her eyes widened once she realized where she was...on the edge of a cliff.

"You lose concentration at full power!" Kanami yelled, before swinging Onimaru in a certain way.

Shitsuren was flung from Konoka's grip and before the green-haired woman could grab the weapon once more, Kanami had already put her foot on it. The Hiiragi woman was now trapped between Kanami's okatanas and the cliff behind her. Kanami's orange eyes dissipated back to their normal light-brown, as she dematerialized Onimaru and Oodenta, before picking up Shitsuren in her hands.

Frantic as a deer in the headlights, Konoka desperately threw a barrage of lightning bolts at Kanami. However, the Minoseki Toji wordlessly deflected them all with one of Shitsuren's blades. No trace of emotion could be seen on Kanami's face, only the apathetic stare of a silent, sorrowful girl.

"You think with that weapon you can defeat me?" Konoka laughed, nervously. "I'm the embodiment of all the forces of evil! I am evil itself!"

Her face twisted itself as she maniacally laughed, her body wrapped in energy. Lightning flashed as the crazed woman cackled in the rain. Kanami simply stared at the mess Hiiragi Konoka had become. A woman so deranged from loneliness and arrogance, driven only by her hunger for power. Pity, not vengeance, made Kanami stab Konoka straight through the heart. A saddened smile formed on the Hiiragi woman's face.

"Looks like you got your revenge," Konoka wheezed.

Kanami shook her head with mournful eyes. Although she had fought several opponents before, never had she ever killed someone.

"No, Hiiragi-san. All I got was a stain on my soul," she answered.

Konoka let out a short laugh of despair, as she fell down to her death, her body dissolving into noro. With nothing and no one, Konoka's body and soul melted away.

Not wasting another second, Kanami rushed back to Hiyori. Seeing her friend's eyes closed filled Kanami with dread, as she threw Shitsuren to the side and took the limp form of Hiyori back in her arms.

"Hiyori-chan! Hiyori-chan! Look at me!" Kanami pleaded.

With extreme difficulty, Hiyori slowly opened her eyes. Her hair and eyes were still flickering with energy, but just barely. Kanami's throat was tight from tears, as she stared at the gash in Hiyori's chest. One look at it and Kanami knew that it was futile. With Hiyori mortally wounded like this, Kanami knew even if she tried, she'd never be able to get Hiyori to a hospital in time.

"Kanami? C-Can you promise me one more thing?" Hiyori asked, weakly, before coughing.

"Of course!" Kanami gasped.

"Take care of Kagari for me and...please be happy."

"Hiyori-chan?"

"Promise me..."

"I p-promise," Kanami hiccupped.

This couldn't be happening! What did she and Hiyori do to deserve this? Why did Hiyori have to live such a sad life and meet a tragic end? And herself...was she doomed to live life alone? Losing first her mother...Kanami couldn't bear losing the love of her life too.

"I'm sorry," Kanami wept, her voice ragged with tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I didn't share half the burden."

In her grief, Kanami didn't notice the four Elite Guards and the Akabane Sword Team running up to them. Their breaths were ragged and their faces damp with sweat from their exhaustion. However, their eyes widened with shock once they saw the sight of the Minoseki Toji cradling Hiyori's inert body.

"Kanamin..." Ellen gasped. "Hiyoyon!"

"Tch. We were too late," Maki said.

Up above them, the storm disappeared almost instantaneously, as Hiyori's life force and power drained and diminished. The lightning stopped and the rain ceased, as the black clouds parted revealing bright sunshine and blue sky. Everyone's mood did not match the sunny weather however.

The pain in Kanami's chest hurt more than when Hiyori was stabbed and absorbed by Tagitsuhime. This time, she knew Hiyori was never coming back.

"Goodbye, Hiyori-chan..." Kanami whispered, before kissing her one last time.

Kanami did not remove her lips from Hiyori's for a quite a while, not even when she felt something like burning hot liquid pass between them. She just wanted to stay in this position for the last remaining moments of Hiyori's life. Hiyori's lips still had the same peppermint-flavor that Kanami remembered.

She felt someone gently place a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes, thinking it was Ellen or Mihono. However, Kanami was shocked when she saw that it was instead the palm of the Toji in her arms. Shock, confusion, and happiness swelled Kanami's mind. But she didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was the fact that Hiyori was alive and well.

"You're alive..." Kanami breathed. "How?"

"Who cares how?!" Mihono cried.

Ellen cheered, "All that matters is that we have Hiyoyon back! Group hug!"

A few seconds later, Hiyori found herself squished between the bodies and arms of everyone around her. Except for Mirja, Kofuki, and Maki, who never were the type who initiated physical affection. However, that did nothing to stop the smiles on their faces from forming. Once they broke apart, several questions came forth.

"I still don't get how you're alive," Kanami said. "What happened?"

Hiyori began, "I-"

Then, her body jolted as searing pain made its way through her. It was as though something was trying to burst out of her. Hiyori remembered this kind of pain all too well.

"Hiyori-chan! What's wrong?" Kanami gasped.

Hiyori let out a pained cry, as she doubled over before crumpling to the ground. In the confusion that followed, everyone's eyes widened with shock and fear as a figure wrapped in blue aradama light broke out of Hiyori's body. A series of coughs and gasps escaped Hiyori's throat, as she lay on the ground. Her hair and eyes lost their blue color, and her skin turned back to its normal fair complexion.

In pain, Hiyori slowly turned her burgundy eyes to stare at the figure everyone was gaping at. A gasp of disbelief and fright left her mouth once she saw who it was.

Flowing blue hair styled in the shape of two crow-like wings, adorned with a fan-shaped headdress... Glowing cerulean eyes that projected arrogance, ruthlessness, and cruelty... Dressed in a black dress with sheer, blue, kimono-like sleeves... Hiyorihime projected the intimidating aura of a proud, bewitching aradama princess.

Her blue eyes glared at Hiyori, as she snarled, _**"Look at how pathetic you've become."**_

She then raised her hand, summoning Shitsuren into it. Her murderous gaze did not leave Hiyori's.

 _ **"** **You're weak."**_

Immediately, Maki and Kofuki dived towards the aradama princess, but despite their attack, Hiyorihime merely pushed them away with a blast of blue energy. Her expression was stoic, but everyone could tell she was outraged, due to the blue sparks of fire literally burning right out of her eyes.

"Hiyori-chan?" Kanami whimpered.

Hiyorihime turned to Kanami with a simpering smile and softened eyes. She brought a cold hand to Kanami's cheek, stroking it affectionately.

 _ **"** **Kanami..."**_

"Stay away from her!" Hiyori yelled.

" _ **Fool,"**_ Hiyorihime crooned, before turning to everyone around her, _**"You're all fools!"**_

"I'd rather be a fool than what you are," Suzuka said, unsheathing her okatana.

"Let's finish this, aradama-hime-sama!" Kofuki said.

 _ **"** **No need. I have what I want now."**_

With a wave of Hiyorihime's other hand, a familiar baby girl appeared in her arm. The piercing cries of the child rang through Hiyori's ears, and immediately her motherly instincts shot through her mind. In rage, she sprang towards Hiyorihime, not caring about her life.

"Give Kagari back!"

 _ **"** **Stand back, vermin!"**_

With a swoop, Hiyorihime blasted Hiyori aside and into Kanami, knocking them both down. Cackling, the aradama princess disappeared in a flash of lightning, taking Shitsuren and Kagari with her. It was all so sudden that everyone just stood still in shock. Except for Hiyori, who only stared hopelessly at where Hiyorihime and her daughter just were. Now that she was powerless, Hiyori had no fear of releasing her emotions. So, she did the first thing every mother would do when their child is taken away...

She cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Yippee! Finished another chapter. Sorry it was so short. FYI, to those of you who didn't understand how Hiyori came back to life, basically when Kanami kissed her, Tagitsuhime (in the form of noro) passed between their lips saving Hiyori's life (giving her back her life force). Literally the kiss of life. LOL.**

 **Hmm...so now we have a new villain, the Princess and Goddess of Lightning, Hiyorihime! And just what did Konoka mean when she referred to Hiyori as Kanami's "incestuous lover"? Hmm...that will definitely HAVE to be explained later on.**

 **One more chapter to go before this fanfic is done! Let me know what you guys think and peace out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is the last chapter for "Sparked". Big thank you to all of you who have followed and supported my Toji No Miko fanfic. It was a lot of fun writing this fanfic and hope you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:**

"And unfortunately, the Renpu Tojis who attacked us, were able to escape," Maki finished.

"Thank you for your report, Shidou-san," Akane said.

Yukari ordered, "Please report back to Director Maniwa, if you may."

The Elite Guard bowed, before exiting the hospital room. The two Origami sisters were now staring at the two individuals in front of them. Kanami and Hiyori looked nothing alike; not even their personalities were similar. But now, the two of them wore the same guilty frowns on their faces, as they tensely met the gazes of the Origami sisters.

"I'm going to get straight to the point when I say this," Yukari sighed, "but this situation will be different on a whole new level. The Great Disaster of Sagami Bay was duck soup. This time, we're all going to have to deal with an aradama princess with _three goddesses_ inside her."

"Which is something I don't understand," Kanami admitted. "How could Hiyorihime even possibly exist in the first place? I mean, isn't she-?"

Then, she stopped remembering that Hiyori was right beside her. A regretful look tugged at Kanami's facial features, when she saw the misery in Hiyori's eyes. She took Hiyori's hand, wrapping her warm fingers around it.

"Don't worry, Hiyori-chan. We'll save Kagari-chan."

Kanami received a grateful smile in response, but even then, she could tell that Hiyori was still worried.

"To answer your question, Etou, possibly when you kissed Juujou, Tagitsuhime merged with her to save her life. However, as you know, aradama has the capability to have high intelligence and intellect when enough noro agglomerates with it," Yukari explained. "As Juujou had already absorbed quite a large amount of noro before that, the full aradama inside her must have gotten strong enough to not need to be a part of her anymore."

"So, you mean if I never kissed Hiyori-chan..." Kanami faltered.

Emotions of guilt tugged at her heart. Her mouth drooped downward, as the gleaming spark she always seemed to have in her eyes, faded. Hiyori glanced at Kanami through the side of her eyes, feeling uncomfortable. She hesitated, before putting a hand on the Minoseki Toji's shoulder.

"It's fine, Kanami. You saved me," Hiyori reassured her friend.

Feeling the warmth from Hiyori's hand brought a small smile to Kanami's face. She didn't regret saving Hiyori and if the price was now having to deal with Hiyorihime, she would take it in stride. All Kanami cared about was the fact that Hiyori was alive and that she could now remain by her side forever. The Heijou Toji gave a similar look of happiness, before it turned to one of confusion.

"Just how could you merge with Tagitsuhime in the first place?" Hiyori questioned.

"I might be able to explain that," Akane answered. "You two are connected in more ways than you know."

* * *

 **Twenty Three Years Ago...**

"Why won't you help her?!" a voice screamed.

Akane desperately tried to hold back the dark green-haired Toji, who was screaming at the doctors before her. Tears streamed down the flailing girl's cheeks, as she stole a desperate glance at the hospital bed next to her. The young, purple-haired woman occupying the bed was unconscious and just barely breathing.

"Kagari-chan, please! The doctors are doing everything they can," Akane said, trying to calm down her friend.

Kagari shook her head, as she choked back tears. She wouldn't let her friend die!

"Please! Give Minato-senpai my blood!" she begged, at last. "Please, save her!"

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Kagari really cared for Minato," Akane finished. "Something Tagitsuhime knew very well, which is why I'm sure she knew she could merge with you."

The smile, which she had on her face, slightly became more melancholic as she continued to gaze at the two girls. As memories resurfaced in Akane's mind, Kanami's hair disappeared, replaced by a purple spiky ponytail. Her stature became taller and more athletic. When the younger Origami sister turned to stare at Hiyori, she instead saw a young girl with dark-green hair and a composed expression.

A murmur escaped the younger Origami sister's mouth. "You both have your mothers' eyes."

"What was that, Akane-sama?" Kanami asked.

Akane blinked, and immediately the image of Minato and Kagari faded away. A nervous laugh left her mouth.

She shook her head, replying, "Nothing."

Kanami and Hiyori glanced at each other, unable to help but display the slightest hint of concern. However, everyone's thoughts were interrupted once Hiyori let out a pained moan, clutching her stomach. Her head pounded, as the world started spinning around her. She held her breath, waiting for the pain to pass.

"Hiyori-chan, are you okay?" Kanami asked.

Hiyori ignored her, instead putting a hand to her mouth and running out of the room. Kanami only shared a worried glance with the Origami sisters, before running after her friend. She didn't have to run very far to catch up with the Heijou Toji. Throwing open the women's lavatory door, Kanami was met with the scene of Hiyori slumped against the toilet, retching.

"Hiyori-chan, what's wrong?" Kanami gasped. "What's going on?"

Hiyori only let out another moan. Her hair was damp with sweat, her face paper-white. She was so weary that her sight was all blurry. The pounding in Hiyori's head felt like someone was trying to break it open with a jackhammer.

"Can you get up, Hiyori-chan?"

Weakly, Hiyori nodded and took Kanami's outstretched hand, allowing the Minoseki Toji to hoist her over her shoulder. Just moving made Hiyori want to black out, but she gritted her teeth and forced herself to bear with it.

"Come on, Hiyori-chan. Let's take you to one of the medical staff members."

* * *

In the early hours of the evening, a lone figure carefully made her way down to the depths of a gorge, hidden in the Yamanashi Mountains. The cries from a crow echoed through the gorge as it followed the young woman. The skies were streaked with vibrant colors of orange, yellow, and pink. A great contrast to the gloomy greys that raged during Hiyori's aradama reign. The acres of what used to just be full of dark greens and black, prickly branches were starting to look as though they came from the Garden of Eden.

Hiyorihime's lips were pressed together, as she glowered at the beauty all around her. Already her dark dominion was starting to weaken. That would change soon. The frantic cries of the child she held pulled Hiyorihime out of her thoughts of conquest and revenge.

"Mama!" Kagari cried. "Mama!"

 _ **"** **Hush, my little one,"**_ Hiyorihime soothed. _**"Everything will be alright."**_

She stopped, staring at the noro that was now at her feet. With a sinister grin, Hiyorihime raised Shitsuren, letting it glow with energy. The noro swirled around her, before clumping together in certain places. Within just a few seconds, the liquid substance became the formed angular figure of Hiiragi Konoka.

"You!" Konoka growled, once she lay eyes on the person who summoned her.

 _ **"** **Is that how you address a princess?"**_ Hiyorihime frowned.

Konoka raised an eyebrow at that. This did not sound like the Hiyori she was familiar with. Although the young woman before her had the same stern features as the Heijou Toji, Konoka knew that Hiyori wasn't a person who cared about status. From what she experienced, the green-haired woman knew that if the real Hiyori was standing in front of her, she would have already tried chopping off her head.

"You are not Juujou Hiyori, are you?" Konoka said.

 _ **"** **Yes and no. More like the part of Hiyori that is the true version of who she really is,"**_ Hiyorihime said, absentmindly.

She held her hand in front of her, admiring her blue, talon-like fingernails, as she added, _**"Hiyori's body was nothing but a vessel for me. I wasn't strong enough to break away from her at the time."**_

Hiyorihime let a nefarious grin show on her face, giving Konoka a clear view of her pointed fangs, as she crooned, _**"Until Kanami released me."**_

She balanced Kagari with one arm, as she outstretched the other. Immediately, her pet crow perched on it, ready to serve his true mistress once more. Konoka soon discovered that the little feathered bird wasn't the only one of Hiyorihime's minions. Her eyes widened, once she saw who was approaching. An army of girls, wearing S-Equipment with red visors, took their places behind the aradama princess, their okatanas drawn. Konoka recognized them as the Renpu Tojis she ordered for President Takatsu to recruit for her.

 _ **"** **With your former personal guard as my army, I'll bring Hiyori to her knees. I'll make her beg for mercy."**_

Konoka swallowed as she stared at the aradama princess. Though the sun had not gone completely down, the Hiiragi woman felt cold. Despite this, already Konoka was starting to like this version of her niece.

"How may I serve you, Hime-sama?" she asked, her eyes flaming with wicked glee.

A cruel grin spread itself across Hiyorihime's face. Her eyes glowed with energy, as her hair expanded into long tendrils, with several blue eyes of noro appearing underneath it. A burst of lighting erupted from Shitsuren and exploded into the sky, as Hiyorihime let out a series of cackles.

 _ **"** **We have much work to do."**_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for "Sparked". Wow, we now have Konoka back along with Hiyorihime, our new villain. And could possibly be wrong with Hiyori right now? Is she feeling symptoms of weakness or perhaps something else? Again, feel free to send me your thoughts and theories. I love hearing from you all!**

 **As I'm sure you could all tell from the cliffhanger ending, yes, there will be a sequel for this. The Toji No Miko game characters will have more appearances in the sequel than they did in this fanfic, as they'll have a more definite and vital role.**

 **I'm so thankful to all of you guys! Thank you all for your kind and helpful reviews, and see you later until the sequel!**


End file.
